The Guardian Saga II: Birthright
by Ryan Armstrong
Summary: As Keith's people arrive in orbit, and demand his immediate surrender, the rest of the world begins to learn that a Ranger walks among them. One Ranger alone cannot fight an entire army, but maybe a team can.
1. Incursion

50 years ago, halfway across the galaxy …

Heavy footfalls echoed in the great hall as her boots found grasp onto the flooring. Her stride was quick, and confident, but her face advertised worry, and concern. She was clad in white, all white, from her boots to her dark hair which spilled to her shoulders. I had never seen her like this ever, for it was long before I had ever been born, but this was her true form. A white jewel rested on her forehead, circular in appearance it had many different facets, and through her movements each facet would catch a different amount of light, and gleam from them. Her eyes were mostly white, the iris matching the rest of the organ.

About her the hall was dark, and the windows that were taller than her looked out onto the rest of the city, which was lit similar to cities here on Earth at night, but the only difference was the occasional flashes of explosions, followed by the muffled sounds that filtered through the palace's walls. Normally this hall would be filled with ambassadors, and diplomats. Governors from the outer colonies would scramble back and forth as they sought audiences with the leader of the kingdom, but all that had changed, and now the only people inside the entire palace was the royal family, and the royal guard. It had gone dim, for it was a fortress under siege.

She reached the next set of doors, and cast them open with her mind, like the rest of her race did, and they opened slowly into the next room, where two people stood beside a piece of furniture similar to a desk. This was the main room, a chamber that dealt with the affairs of state. It bared little resemblance to a throne room, or even the oval office. It was simplistic, and the two people beside it were dressed similarly to all the other citizens on the planet, as well as their daughter which had just entered the room.

"His forces have just breached the gate," she exclaimed mentally. Mobiums never used verbal communication between members of their race, to do so was even considered disrespectful. "We must get you to the transport immediately, before it's too late."

"I know," replied the older man, her father, the king. "Once he was inside he issued a communication to us informing us that we would be allowed to depart peacefully, but never again allowed to return." He turned towards his wife who had stood faithfully by his side for so long now. Her resolve to her duty as the queen had never faltered not even now on the eve of the end of their reign.

"Terisian," she offered, "I'm so sorry that this came to pass. I always pictured that our reign would come to an end with your marriage, never like this."

"Mother," she replied, "it's no longer important, we'll make ourselves a different life among the stars now."

"She's so brave, Maxsimusel," offered the queen, "how did we ever raise such a courageous daughter?"

"She's of your blood line Isalian," he replied, "the answer that question can be found within yourself." Isalian smiled, graciously of course as only a queen could. She finished packing several things into a container, and then slung it over her shoulder, while her husband placed several rectangular metallic devices into his pack. Footfalls echoed in the corridor behind them, and Terisian turned towards the approaching being.

"My lords," announced a young male mentally, "the transport is ready to depart. We must hurry before Harabec's forces reach the palace entry port." He was clad in armor similar to Guardian Armor, but it was a dark blue shade. It was slightly older in design, and possessed different weapons from the ones that were found on mine. His helmet rested in his hands, at his side, and it, like the armor revealed several battle scars from what seemed like weapons fire. He glanced quickly at Terisian who could only look away in shame.

"Thank you Commander," replied Maxsimusel, and at the solider turned and began to retreat the way he came. The king stopped him though by calling out to him. "Shen…" The solider turned and quickly returned to the door's edge.

"Sir?" he asked softly.

"Thank you," replied Maxsimusel softly. Shen nodded graciously, and then again retreated into the hall. The king turned towards his daughter, as he and his wife began to move towards the exit following the same path as their loyal solider. They're footfalls were softer as they wore softer footwear then their daughter who wore the traditional uniform of her order, of which Commander Shen had been apart of. The king made no move to look at his daughter as he asked, "Has the rest of the guard been evacuated into the city?"

"Yes father," she replied. "Only two volunteers will accompany us, Shen, and Commander Nahrian who will be the pilot."

"Two very brave individuals," said Isalian softly, "I only wish we could offer them something in return." The family quickly hurried through the hall to the chamber beyond, which was the center point of the entire structure. Ahead led to the main gates, to the right the living area, and to the left their transport which would take the last royal family of Mobius, away from their planet. The king and queen walked ahead of their daughter now as Terisian felt compelled to stay a bit behind them should any devious attack come from behind. The hall they were in now opened to a simple room which had a main door to a courtyard beyond were their transport stood ready to lift off. Crossing through the threshold, the sounds of the city outside came at them at full strength. Flashes of light continued to flood the night sky as those who were fiercely loyal to the royal family offered limited resistance to the new order that had encroached into their beloved city, and kingdom. The three stood momentarily in awe at the show of light which reflected off the smoke that flew through the air. Overhead came a rush of aircraft as robotically piloted crafted secured the airways for the advancing forces.

Broken from their trance, the king and queen proceeded slowly up the ramp, but Terisian paused for a moment as she felt a slight presence. Behind her came a rush of air, and she turned to see a another male, roughly the same age as her land behind her. The night hid the dull color of his silver armor that resembled Shen's and in turn, her own as well.

"Terisian," he offered softly.

"Harabec," she returned coolly. "I thought I explained myself clearly before that you were no longer welcomed in mine, nor my family's presence.

"I wanted to see you before you departed," he said sullenly. "I mean I needed too."

"Well now you've seen me," she said, turning back towards the ramp.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed.

She spun around and rage became prevalent in her eyes. "You're sorry? How dare you even try to apologize for what you've done. You've betrayed more than just your order's cause, you've betrayed your kingdom to lead the rebel forces and overthrow us. Don't you dare apologize to me."

"He will bring a better world than this one," was all that Harabec could offer. "You may hate me for what I've done, especially to you, but I have no qualms about the fact that this is the right choice. Our race could no longer tolerate the wars of morality, it was not our place to enforce law upon the galaxy. I'm sorry you could never see that, especially during the time we shared together."

"Goodbye Harabec," returned Terisian emotion spilling into her voice, especially that of anger, and rage. "I never want to see you again." She turned away, never to even glance back at him once, and strode up the ramp where she found her father standing at the very top.

"Terisian," he said softly as the ramp closed behind her. Her head was bowed in front of him, which she did to hide her tears that had begun to flow down her cheeks. Humans and Mobiums had evolved similiarly, our forms very much the same, and we also possessed similar reactions to events as well. Her father though need not sense the tears to feel her despair. "Harabec believed a certain ideology which came into conflict with your own. He may have been a traitor to our kingdom, but those two facts still aren't going to change the way you feel for him, the way you always will."

Her tear stained eyes rose to meet her fathers, and she regarded him softly. "Please father, I never want to hear his name again." The ship lurched as it rose into the sky, and quickly ascended through the atmosphere. Behind them, their planet, and their kingdom, and their life fell away, and as the dark clouds fell behind them, and gave away to a starry backdrop that could not be seen within the craft, an end to an age had come to pass, and a world would be forever changed. But it wasn't just their world, it would be many, across the stars as their ship vanished into the black on its way into time.

Track Insert – Backstreet Boys "Incomplete" 

It had been two years. So much had changed, and then again nothing had changed. The world I knew now was not the world I known then. I had already done so much back then, and now I had done so much more, but in a way, maybe now it didn't seem as rich and fulfilling. I found myself in a much lonelier place then before. I wasn't surrounded any more by the people that been there in the past. Peter and Shen had gone abroad, traveling to the rest of the world, and experiencing life. Peter wanted to spread his music, and Shen spent a good deal of this time in mediation in some of the quieter places of the globe. Matt had stayed where he was, kicking back, and just enjoying life as much as he could. Agent Blake had been moved up some in the ranks of his organization, and held considerable sway among that the powers that were. Sean had settled down, married, and begun teaching again at an elementary school, even adopting several foster kids, trying to give others the chance to expand their own lives, in a reality a chance to live. The others, Zach, Xander, Anna, and Evan still had no memory of anything that had transpired in their lives for the four years of their secondary education, and neither did Mady. They had gone on as all people do, continuing their education at higher levels, for the most part, experiencing life as all beings do.

As for me, well I stayed out of trouble as best as I could. I disappeared from the light, and hopefully history would go on without me ever being noticed. I kept tabs on certain people from time to time, making sure that their lives progressed as problem free as possible, even if they didn't recognize me or knew I was there. As all things do though, my surroundings changed, and I found myself in a new place, with new people I barely knew. Life brought me to North Carolina, where very different things happen, but maybe that's better for someone like me, for so much had already happened to me. The peace and quiet would do me a little bit better perhaps. Or so I thought. In truth though, I grew bored quite quickly, and it wasn't long before I started thirsting for that adrenaline high that always came mid battle against Evan, or some other foe. So I had to find other ways, constructive ways, of attempting to fix myself without alerting other people to my special abilities. I turned to activities like driving to stay my hand, and for a little while it worked. Cars and the open road kept me nourished, but like with all people like me, it wasn't something that could ever truly satisfy my inner being.

I would patrol every now and then above the roof tops of what was known as Wilmington, a small coastal city that was barely awake sometimes. It wasn't the Northeast by any means, almost sort of like a retirement home for super heroes, and most of the time it was quiet. From the beach community on the nearby barrier island, to the quaint downtown area that had its dark side after dark, it was almost comic book in some way, but this was where I was now, and this was the area I had to deal with. For the first time I was also by myself. True I had gone into battle before without Sean as my operator, but now I was always going into battle without someone behind the scenes monitoring anything. It was a little bit different, but at the same time it just felt right.

It didn't hit me then, but I was very lonely. I didn't really talk to anyone anymore, enjoying my own private solitude to the company of others. Maybe I didn't really trust anyone anymore, but whatever the reason, I was still by myself.

Solitude is never a permanent situation on a planet inhabited with sentient life, and as is always the case, soon everything began to catch up to me. It probably all started with the dreams I started having. I'd wake up in a cold sweat, but I couldn't remember the dream I had been having, or any of them for that matter. It wasn't just one; it was many dreams throughout the night, and no matter what, every night I was always to be afflicted with lots of the same dream. They weren't nightmares per say, but they just always seemed to force me awake.

I decided the best person to talk to would be an old friend who I hadn't seen in some time. Being the early spring it was quite warm down in North Carolina, but in Pennsylvania it wasn't quite as warm, but nonetheless we sat out on his porch in light jackets as the sun drifted over us on a nice Saturday. Al had changed jobs, and no longer worked at the school. He decided it would be less stressful, and less dangerous to pursue a practice in the private sector. I hadn't seen him in two years, but when I had called him, he invited me over to talk. I had caught him up on everything that happened, and told him about the dreams I was having too.

"What do you think it means?" he asked me.

"That's what I was kind of hoping you could tell me," I replied.

"Honestly, based on what I've heard it could be anything," he said. "Not being able to remember the dreams is significant though. Do you think it has anything to do with your, background?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I have no idea what triggered it either."

"Well, what do you do when you're not fighting crime?" he asked.

"You mean most of the time now?" I asked him sarcastically. "Well, I have a job that I've been holding down."

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Selling computers," I replied. "It pays the bills."

"Anything else besides that? Are you continuing your education?" he asked.

"No, not really," I replied. "I think my life's pursuit is pretty much all figured out."

"Well, if its not paying the bills it's not much of a job," he said. "Besides, what happens if you ever want to walk away from that life, or you can't do it anymore?"

"The only way that's going to happen is if I'm dead," I replied.

"You've been having these dreams for a month now you said?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Roughly," I said.

"Did anything happen about that time," he said. "Did anything change in your routine?"

"Not that I can remember," I said. "I haven't even morphed since then, or really done anything except portal."

"Do you have any friends down there?" he asked.

"A few people I have meals with from work every now and then," I told him. "They're into cars, but no one I spend a good deal of time with, or talk to."

"Xander is down there, isn't he?" asked Al.

"Yeah," I replied. "He's around, though I haven't seen him at all, not that he would know me."

"Do any of these people know about your secret?" he asked, putting emphasis on the word 'secret.' I chuckled briefly which was rewarded with an awkward look from Al.

"You almost make it sound like I'm in the closet," I replied. "No, no one knows about my powers. I talk to Sean every now and then, and Peter and Shen send e-mails, and I see Matt every now and then."

"So in effect you've cut all the links between you and everyone else who was part of your life during the conflict with Evan," he pointed out.

"Yeah," I said. "I guess you could say that."

"That sounds pretty lonely," he suggested. "You don't have anyone to share this with anymore who is a major participant in your life. You're carrying all the weight, all the responsibility on your own shoulders."

"It's not that bad," I said softly. "Besides, it's not like I've spent a lot of time recently being a hero."

"You miss it?" he asked, like asking if someone missed playing a sport back in the day.

"There a moments when I remember some of the high points, and I wish I could do it full time again," I said.

"It gave your life purpose, maybe that's what you're missing now," he suggested. "Maybe that's what the dreams are about."

"I don't know," I replied. "It seems like there is more urgency to the dreams than anything else."

"Well, like I said before," he said. "Until you can remember them, there is no telling what they are for sure; you'll just have to find a way to cope with them."

I yawned, stretching my arms back in the chair. "Yeah, you're right." I stood up slowly, and looked down at him. "Thanks for lending me your ear."

"You're welcome," he replied, standing up and offering me his hand. "You should drop by more often."

"You don't want me to do that," I replied. "Trouble follows me, remember?"

And it did indeed. I remember waking up for work on day, and reading on the news that the President had committed a larger budget to the space program, which was strange considering how against it he had been when he first had taken office. I spent most of my morning exercise ritual thinking about it, and as I got dressed, I wondered why I hadn't heard from Agent Blake in sometime. Usually he had several missions for me, especially in the mid-east, especially since the country was still fighting the conflict over there. Even with all my secret service, I had never met the President, mostly due to my own lack of interest, but I had understood he was somewhat grateful for my service. I don't want to say that they were reliant on me for certain things, but they did like to call on me for certain more dangerous missions. I guess Blake was just busy with something else, which is why I hadn't heard anything from him. Well, that was about to change.

Like I had told Al, I sold computers at one of those large retail outlet stores. I'm not going to say which one, but you probably been in one of their stores, and used their name around the house a great deal. Well I was in the process, or rather just completed the process when a phone call came in for me. I was up at the technical support counter, having just rung someone up when one of my colleagues brought the cordless phone over to me, and told me I had a call on hold. Taking the handset from it, I turned hold off and answered it.

"This is Keith," I said into the receiver, "how can I help you?"

"Its Blake," came the reply.

"Harry I thought I told you never to call me at work," I told him.

"Shut up and listen," he said commandingly. "We've got a big problem here, and I haven't been able to contact you until now."

"I'm listening," I said seriously.

"You need to drop whatever it is your doing, and get to a safe place now," he said. "A deal was brokered last week, and the terms of the contract involve your life, you need to be some place no one can find you."

"What kind of deal?" I asked. "And what is the 'gang' doing making deals like that." I censored my speech carefully due to the fact I was still in a public area.

"They had no choice," replied Blake. "None of us did. They effectively traded the lives on this world for yours."

"What are you saying?"

"Keith," he said softly. "Three weeks ago, we were contacted by representatives from your family's home planet from a starship that had arrived in our system. They're deal was our world for you, and the powers that be decided this was a good deal for them. We've been ordered to not even speak to you about…" Blake had been stopped mid sentence as the line went dead on the other end, but I had heard the keywords I needed to get moving. I dropped the handset, and leaving the tech support counter, started heading back to my department to grab my things, and take off. I stepped onto the main walkway, which was a large yellow round circle which made up a corner of the store when I heard a voice.

"May I have a moment of your time?" asked the voice. I turned to my side to see a girl that looked almost my age walk towards me. She was somewhat attractive, but the most notable feature about her was her rich, dark blue hair. Definitely not a style you saw all that often, what was strange about her though was her dark clothes. She wore mostly black, her slacks, and top looked skintight, but thicker. I looked somewhat less opposing in my khakis, and store polo shirt.

"Who are you?" I asked, forgetting all my training when dealing with customers, but I knew almost immediately that she wasn't a customer. I sensed her in a way I had never sensed anyone before. It was like getting hit my a pillow in the face. And then, to make things worse, I sensed another.

"She's with me," said a more masculine voice. I turned to my right, which was the walkway back to the computer section to see a young man, also looking near my age, clad similar to her with more natural looking hair coming towards me from that direction. I suddenly had no doubts about the two beings facing me. Both of them were two people I never thought I'd encounter, and meeting me now with a presence I had first felt when I had met Shen. They were Mobiums, and they hadn't come to this planet with my mother.

My gaze fell from him, and slowly turned back towards her as I stood motionless from where I had stopped when she first had spoke. I had no doubt as to why the two of them were here, nor the fact that they couldn't sense the energy inside me. I knew who they were, and they had no doubt as to who I was almost from the instant they had walked into the store, but still I decided to have a little bit of fun with this situation. Slowly a cocky smile played across my face, but secretly it masked my building fear behind it. I had never faced another member of my race in full fledge combat, and I didn't know, and even severely doubted my abilities against them. "Can I help you?"

The male spoke for the two of them as they closed the distance and now stood two feet on either side of me. His voice was soft, but audible, a rare feat of true Mobiums. "By order of General Polaris, we are to escort you to the pick up site where you will be brought aboard his ship."

"I think you have me confused with someone else," I lied, though it was quite apparent to both of them. They exchanged glances, and then rather then replying verbally, the male switched to mental speak.

"_We can do this without any form of drama, or we can take you in disabled_," he thought. "_The choice is yours_."

"_Do you know who I am?_" I replied back in thought speak. "_I'm a member of the Mobium royal family, and last time I checked, we don't recognize your government_." I sensed shocked from the female at that mention of royal family, but the male expressed no such emotion. Instead he remained cool and confident.

"_The government you have sought asylum has also surrendered you to us,_" he told me. "_You have no options left, so you will come with us_."

"_I was not briefed about this_," thought the girl. "_This was not outlined in the mission_."

"_Silence_," the male replied back to his partner. "_This is the intended target, and we are taking him back with us_."

"_Don't count on it_," I replied.

"_If you attempt a course of flight here, these beings maybe harmed in pursuit of that_," threatened the male.

"Is they're a problem over here?" came a new voice. My manager, who had been watching, came over to the three of us thinking that I was having a problem with the customers.

I turned to him slowly, part of my vision staying on the other two, and said as softly as possible, "You need to get everyone, including employees out of here immediately."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, thinking I had lost it.

"I have no time to explain," I replied.

"_You will come with us now_," said the male impatiently, and as all Mobiums due when they're level of patience drops, and they intend to emphasize a point, his eyes flashed a whitish color.

"Go now," I told my manager, and suddenly sprung into a defensive position.

No longer keeping his thought speech to the three of us, the male Mobium suddenly began to broadcast, and boomed in a deeper voice. "_By order of the Emperor_…."

"My name is Sonicus Maximus Arteurus Legali…" I echoed in defiance.

"…_You are ordered to stand down, and surrender yourself_…" he continued.

"…_son of Terisian Arteuren Legali_…" I continued.

"…or _I will have to disable you and bring you in_…" he continued.

"…_aire to the Royal Throne of Mobius, and do not recognize your Emperor_." I finished.

"…_immediately_," he ended.

"What the hell is going on?" asked my manager, who now looked like he had lost it. Suddenly Eneas appeared in the hands of both Mobium agents, and a high pitched whined filled the air as the weapons charged up. Suddenly everything became very still, and everything, even all the customers in the nearby vicinity stopped moving. If my manager was clueless before, suddenly the puzzle became clear for him. My eyes fell onto the Eneas, then back up to meet the eyes of two agents, as a world of possibilities, and options flooded into my mind. I considered portalling, but didn't know if they could track it. Surrendering flashed briefly into my mind, but then I quickly decided against it. No this had elevated to this level to quickly, which meant there was only going to be one way out of this situation, and quickly the adrenaline my body craved began to fill my veins.

"Here we go," I said, and in that precise instant, the two agents raised their weapons and fired. I raised a shield of mental energy in front of me, which absorbed the two bolts from the weapons, then turned the shield into an energy blast forcing it forward into the two agents. Panic erupted around me, and people flew for the exits. My manager which I had protected with the shield was gone, and everyone cleared out behind me into the emergency exit. The two agents recovered quickly though, more experience with fighting people like me then most of the opponents I had faced in the past. The male was back up first, and as he leveled his weapon, I forced it out of his hand, and then casted him back like I was tossing a ball. He flew into a cell phone display, knocking several off the rack, and falling to the floor.

The female jumped up, and rather then trying her weapon, spun around with a kick, which I reached up and blocked, and together our two mental energies clashed, until I forced her foot back, and she spun back around regaining her balance. Her fists were to come at me next, and I blocked several of the blows, and then when she left her guard open, came in with a mental blast which threw her back through the air into the battery display which she crashed into, and onto the ground. The male regained his stance, and then launched a volley of mental energy attacks at me. He blast of energy he casted at me like a wizard from fantasy novels with just a quick flick of his hand, and as they came at me, I redirected them with a wave of my hand, but one caught me off guard, and slammed into my abdomen, sending me spinning through the air, and back onto the ground.

I pushed myself off the ground, and fired a mental blast at him as I did so, but he managed to duck under it, but as he did so, he recovered his Enea, and as he came back up, he fired two bolts at me. The first I blocked, but the second slammed into me. I had been hit with bolts from Evan's weapon before, but never without my Ranger armor, and let me tell you, they hurt. I lay there on the ground holding my side, as the male advanced towards me, and just as he was about to squeeze the trigger, another shot sounded, and a bolt struck him in the torso, forcing to the ground, and into unconsciousness. I looked over, and the female still held her Enea leveled at where her partner had been. A look of shock crossed my face as I looked up at her.

"_I don't understand_," I thought to her.

She turned, and regarded me coolly, lowering her weapon. "_I did not know we were tracking down a member of the Royal Family. You have my apologies my lord. I am Lexa, a recent graduate of the Star Academy. I was a firm believer in the monarchy_."

I stood up slowly, and looked down at my tattered shirt. "_You better get out of here_," I told her. "_Shooting a superior officer is a grievous offense. They'll take you out of the military for it_."

"_I know_," she replied.

I looked down, and then at her fallen component. My eyes then went back up to her, and I considered my options for a moment. If she came with me, I could have better intel on the situation I was facing, and that meant being more prepared for what was going on. Without it, I might be dead in the water, or worse. "_You can come with me_." She looked up curiously at me for a moment. "_If you do, it means you can't go back home_." She looked over at her fallen comrade who was beginning to stir. "_You need to decide now_."

She looked back at me, and the once confident agent who once approached me now wore a look of confusion. I could see what she meant by just leaving the academy, it was clear at that point. With her hesitation though, I spooled my mental energy back up, and slowly opened a portal. I turned back to her, and motioned to the portal. "_It's now or never._" Her face changed to that of resolve, and she nodded then headed over to the portal. She stepped into it, and as she did, the faint sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. Funny, I used to chase those, and now, they were going to be chasing me.


	2. Encounter

The portal brought us out into a wooded area that was by the nearby beach. This was a place I sought refuge in sometimes to think, but it was isolated enough that no one would ever come here. I took a deep breath as the portal closed behind me, and my mind slowed down from racing with basic reactions to trying to wrap a logical mindset around the problem at hand. Fight or flight cooled down, and find myself confused for a few moments. In a matter of less than five minutes my entire world had just changed, and I hadn't even seen it coming. Then again, the same thing had happened when Evan was struck by lightning, the only difference was it wasn't as apparent then as it was now.

I turned my gaze to Lexa, who had taken a quick glance around at the trees, and then back to me. Surely this was not her first trip to another world, which was apparent, but there was still a glimmer in her eyes that displayed her lack of experience, but then again, I only had memories of Mobius, I had never actually seen it. Our gazes met, and for a moment I was unsure of how to proceed.

"Thank you," I told her. "I'm aware of what you gave up to save my life." She nodded at me slowly, as the reality of her present situation sank into her fully. "Maybe you can fill in some of the grey areas for me; like how you got here, how many ships there are, that kind of thing."

"_There is only one_," she replied in thought speak. "_It is a standard exploration vessel. Six Personnel, the rest is all automated_."

"So there are only six Mobiums on board?" I asked.

"_Five now_," she replied softly.

"Right," I said. "Um, well, don't most of the ships in the fleet carry droids too?"

"_Yes_," she replied. "_The ship has a compliment of three thousand standard defense droids, as well as deployment ships to match the full compliment. The main star bay holds ten defensive craft for immediate defense purposes, but the crafts possess atmospheric packages which allow them operation in atmospheres as well_."

The news was not what I wanted to hear, but better than what could be expected. "_Three thousand soldiers, five commanders, and ten fighter craft…Well, I have my work cut out for me then I guess. How much do you know about the planet, and about me?_"

"_The regional authorities of this area have cooperated with us to the fullest extent of their abilities_," she replied in thought speak. "_I did not know the specifics on your person until our paths crossed moments ago, merely that the main law body provided with a good deal of data that was only viewable by the Commander_."

"So they have everything Blake has on me since they contacted me," I said aloud. "That's great. Try to do someone a favor, and this is what you get."

"_Commander Polaris then compensated them with what they would perceive as advanced technology_," she continued. "_However, he merely just provided them with an antiquated star drive, good for only intrasteller travel within this system, nothing that could provide us with a problem later. He also assured them that he would take no action to invade the planet, as long as you were delivered promptly_."

"_Well that sounds like a good deal_," I said, switching to thought speak. "_I wouldn't be one to turn it down if it was my country on the line. One person for an entire planet_."

"_Upon returning to the ship though_," she continued, "_he then sent a signal back to the fleet to request additional ships on scene, including several larger capital ships_."

"_Why would he do that?_" I asked her. "_If he was only after me he would have enough power to do that already. Unless he planned to go back on his deal and invade anyway_."

"_Trius and I were dispatched to apprehend you_," she concluded. "_That is all I know at this point_."

"Okay," I said aloud slowly. "We have a ship in orbit with overwhelming numbers sent here to retrieve me, and more reinforcements on the way. On top of that, the country I am in is also committed to delivering me to them. I need to call Sean." I took out my cell phone, and quickly punched the speed dial to his name, and hit send. Several rings later he finally picked up.

"Hello?" said his voice on the other end.

"It's me," I told him. "Are you at home?"

"Yeah," he replied slowly. "What's going on?"

"I'm opening a portal to your location," I told him. "I need you to go through it, and meet me immediately."

"This is kind of a bad time," he replied. "I was about to take one my kids to soccer practice."

"Sean," I said. "This is a bad time in ways you cannot even begin to imagine right now. It is imperative that you do this."

There was a pause on the other end for several moments, and then finally he responded. "Alright." I closed my phone, and ended the call, then spooled up my mental energies and summoned a portal to Sean's house. The portal flashed and whirled for several moments before Sean finally stepped through it, and into the forested clearing. Lexa regarded him coolly for a moment, and then looked at me. Mentally, she read as uncomfortable, but that couldn't be helped at the moment.

"_Who is this?_" she thought aloud, shifting her sense which came across as pre-eminently defensive.

"Please speak aloud," I said aloud to her so Sean could hear. "Verbal communication is the main means of communication here."

"On this planet?" asked Sean with a good deal of confusion in his voice. "What's going on?"

"Sean," I said, beginning introductions. "This is Lexa. She is, well I guess at this point you could say was, in the Mobium Star Force."

"Are you telling me she is another Mobium?" he asked. I quickly explained to him what had just happened as well as what Lexa had just told me about the forces that now faced me in opposition. Sean took it all in stride, and slowly went over it all in his own head.

"So," I stated, "basically what it all means is that I now have two armies after me; the law enforcement of the planet Earth, and a robotic army sitting in orbit."

"But why?" asked Sean. "I mean, what reason would the Mobiums have to come after you at all? All this time, your family has been removed from their civilization, why would they finally arrive like this, and try and take you in?"

"The Emperor probably wants to cement the deal," I said. "That way he can insure his continued reign."

"There has been several acts of civil disobedience on some of the outer worlds," said Lexa aloud, the first thing she had said since Sean arrived.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Recently, the Empire has been pursuing more aggressive policy when it comes to the stars," she said. "We have been expanding, sometimes at the cost of civilizations that were already present on these planets. Some people feel that the size of the Empire was adequate before, and that this expansion is unnecessary."

"And the Emperor must be afraid that if they find someone like Keith, he could be an icon for the opposition movement," said Sean. "They went you dead before you cause a problem, or at least have the chance too."

"Wonderful," I said. "I'm going to be killed for minding my own business."

"Mobiums, do not kill other Mobiums," said Lexa. "Placed in custody perhaps, but you would not be harmed."

"Are you sure of that?" I asked her.

"Yes, of course," she said. "It is one of our core laws."

"Things change," I told her.

"Not this," she said. "This is one of our most sacred laws. Not even during the civil war were Mobiums killed."

"And you think when the ships guarding Mobius were destroyed, the operators on board did not perish?" I asked her. "Mobiums do not openly kill Mobiums, but it does happen." She remained quiet for several moments. She already knew this, but it was the legacy of socialization process of growing up in Mobium culture that made her defend her culture. The Mobium culture for all its moral upholding had its flaws, just like any other. Murder didn't exist, in any form, but that didn't mean that Mobiums couldn't perish in wars, or other instances by the hands of other Mobiums. Maintaining order always comes with a large price.

"There is one other thing," she said, regaining her composure. "It's about Commander Polaris."

"What about him?" I asked her.

"Commander Polaris was a disciple of Harabec Storm, the Supreme Commander of the Fleet," she told us. "Polaris is the next step in the chain of command, which means not only is he a skilled leader, but a talented warrior too."

"Oh, shit," I said.

"What?" asked Sean.

"Harabec Storm was one of the initial members of the prototype armor program," I explained. "He was roughly the equivalent of a Colonel in the Star Force when my family was exiled, but before he betrayed my family, he was the leader of the Royal Guard who was outfitted with the armor. The same armor I use in Guardian Mode."

"So what you're saying is…." Sean started.

"…Is that Harabec Storm was the first 'Power Ranger' by our definition of the term," I concluded. "And the being who is trying to 'apprehend' me is his protégé."

"Huh," said Sean, taking a moment to fully realize the situation. "We're screwed."

"Yup," I responded, smiling. "In a way, we have never been before."

"What do you want to do?" asked Sean seriously.

I sighed, and took several steps towards the forest clearing, forcing my hands into the pockets of khakis. It was a warm day, and the sky held a good deal of clouds, with sun peeking out every now and then. Didn't this thing usually happen with dark clouds, and no light, or at night perhaps? We were discussing a situation that was most certainly going to result in my death, and I was bathing in a ray of sun at the moment. I chuckled softly to myself, and then turned back to face the others. "We're going to have to do what we always do. I don't think I can give up without a fight."

"You are vast outnumbered," said Lexa. "And reinforcements are on the way. There is no telling how soon they will be here."

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it," I told her. "At the moment, we have to deal with the conflict at hand, and that's the ship sitting in orbit."

"Hang on just a moment," said Sean. "I can't just dive back into this. I have a family I have to take care of, and if we are facing invasion then I need to look to them first, before I can even begin to consider helping you."

"Sean, they have my file," I told him. "This means that they know who you, and your family are, and if they can't get me, they're going to go after the people I care about first, and you're going to head the list."

"Don't you think I know that?" he asked. "Which is why I have to start now."

"Sean listen to me," I told him. "Get your family together, and all the equipment you have from before, and we'll all relocate somewhere."

"What are you going to do create a command center in the middle of nowhere?" he asked.

"If I have to," I told him. "But now, let's tend to your family." Our conversation was interrupted as over head there was a loud crash as two craft raced overhead.

"What was that?" asked Sean.

"Personnel Transports," announced Lexa. "They most likely tapped into your communication device."

"Great," I said over the building sound of a hovering craft. The brush around me kicked up as the wash from a craft above centered over us. "Sean, get moving, Lexa go with him. I'm charging you with his protection."

She looked at me skeptically for several moments, almost if she was unsure whether or not to follow me command. I opened a portal to where Sean had come from, and at the same instant a large door above me opened in the craft. Instantly objects were discharged from the craft like bullets from a gun, and they fell about us in a circle, as another object slowly descended from the craft.

Track Insert – Pat Benatar "Invincible" 

"Go now," I shouted at Sean. Wasting no time he stepped into the portal, and Lexa followed behind him reluctantly. I turned to see that the objects that had fallen were actually Mobium Battle Droids, robots that looked like a cross between the robots from the Terminator movies, and the regular solider droids from recent Star Wars movies. Landing in front of me, the object turned out to be the Mobium I had faced in the store before. He looked different now, clad in grayish battle armor that had a futuristic twist to it. Slowly around me the droids came to life, and I took up defensive position in response.

"You are ordered to stand down now," said Trius, who was beginning to sound like a broken record. You ever get that sinking feeling? This was the moment when everything started closing in around me. "We will open fire." At his side, his Enea appeared again, and the high pitched whine indicated he had charged it up, ready to release a volley at me. His droids were keyed into his mental signature, and he only need to think the order for the droids to comply, so I knew the moment he tried to attack, so would the rest.

"Emergency Power," I said aloud, my Power Lens reacting by charging up, and glowing as the grid began to flow through it. The only problem was that with emergency, I wouldn't be able to activate the Guardian Armor, I would have to rely solely on the regular Ranger Armor for this task. I had no idea how I would stack up against these forces, especially against Trius, but I was about to find out.

Trius sensed the growing energy of my lens, and though I doubted he knew what was happening he was cautious enough to be on guard, and leveled his weapon at me, dropping into a defensive position as he did. The droids matched his move with their arms pointed towards me, an energy weapon mounted on their wrists. The situation was tense, and I knew I only had to go through my usual morphing sequence to set everything off, and have a volley of shots fly in my direction. And if you don't know what I was going to next, you should probably go back and read the last story.

"Ranger Form, ENERGIZE!" I cried, slamming my fingers on to my lens. Instantly volley of energy bolts tore across the clearing towards me. In half morph, I pushed myself off the ground with my mind, flinging myself into the air, leaving the bolts to impact on the ground flinging up a small dust cloud. The morph completed in mid-air, and I pulled my Enea from its holster, charging it up, and setting it to the highest discharge mode. I fired it at the targets below, aiming for droid, and droid commander alike, hoping the bolts would find their marks, as I let the mental energy subside, and I fell back to the ground. Igniting my Psy Saber in my off hand, I charged forward at the nearest droid, slicing up wards, and as my body came around as the blade went through the droid, I leveled my blaster at the next closest droids torso, and fired, putting a hole through it. Leaving the weapons suspended in mid air with my mind, I let my grasp on them go, only to grab them again with the opposite hand from before. Bringing them back across my body, I again leveled them out. Bolts again tore towards me across from the clearing as the droids closed in around me, and I dropped to the ground below as they screeched over my head.

I spun around slashing the legs of two of the closing droids, and sending their torsos to the ground, and standing up forcing a mental shield up around me, which immediately absorbed bolt after bolt of weapons fire. The weapons fire though drained me as each hit impacted on the shield, causing me to reinforce it. I couldn't stay like this for a long time. So I dropped the shield, and charged the closest droid. Leaping into the air I sliced him down the center, and then as I went to spin around and take another horizontally across the torso, a bolt of energy hit me from behind, and I fell forward. The droid I was going to attack, back handed me, and sent me careening into the air, until I landed back into the circle I had created before. Again the droids opened up with weapons fire, and using the strength I had left, I put up another shield, but again it weakened fast. Trius was obviously experienced in combat, and being a Mobium he understood what it took to wear one down, something I wasn't used to with my human opponents. As the shield weakened I began to feel the impact of the bolts on my own skin like they were hitting me, and as the shield grew weaker, the impacts began to produce pain. Finally I cried out in pain, and leapt into the air, the shield gone. The droids reaction time was faster though, and bolts slammed into my chest plate forcing me to fall to the ground, and around me my armor began to loose cohesion until it practically evaporated off of me, rather painfully I might add. Summoning up all last bits of energy I opened a portal beneath me, and fell into it.

I literally fell through the world, and then through the floorboards as the portal opened in the ceiling of Sean's basement which caused me to fall onto his cement floor. I let out a gasp of pain, and instantly hands were on me helping me up. Pain came from every part of me, and a simple lifting of my shirt revealed a great deal of bruises.

"I've never taken a beating like that before, not even from Evan," I told Sean, who had been the one to pick me up. His gear looked like it was ready to assemble, and there was even a packed bag or two. Sean's foster children which were only several years younger than me were gathered around sitting on furniture on the ground floor, and Lexa was floating nearby, her gaze casted out from the subterranean windows of the basement.

"How many did you get before they took you down?" asked Sean.

"Four or five droids at most," I said softly, and then moved over towards the sofa across from his foster kids who were silent. "I need to rest if I'm going to port all this at once."

"Have you figured out where we're going to go?" asked Sean.

"There's an abandoned factory on the outskirts of Wilmington with an old office loft," I told him. "I thought we'd start there."

"Sounds roomy," said Sean sarcastically.

"Where is your wife?" I asked him.

"Gathering up the last of the necessities upstairs," he replied.

I nodded even though his back was turned to me, and looked to his kids, "I'm sorry about this." They merely nodded back, seeming somewhat unemotional in the process. I guess in a way they were used to moving a lot, which sounds bad, but it was true in all reality I guess. I looked up to Lexa and considered her situation for a moment. She was on an alien planet, with alien people, caught up in something because she had made a simple choice about what she was going to do, and that choice separated her from everything she knew. I wondered if she was reconsidering her views on life at that moment. Honestly though, and I didn't know if I could trust her, and part of me considered leaving her behind to fend for herself, just so she couldn't give away the location of where we ended up. But at the same time she did end her career, as well as any chance of going back to her home to save my life, and that concept hadn't been lost on me.

"I'm almost ready," announced Sean.

He was immediately followed by his wife who had a half packed bag coming down the stairs. "Sean, two dark vehicles just pulled up outside."

"You're down now," I said standing up. "Lexa could you put a shield up at the door to the basement while I open a portal."

"Affirmative," she said, walking over to the doorway, and casting a mental field about it.

"No rest for the weary," I said, as I began to spool up my mental energy. Slowly a portal formed, and Sean went through first, followed by the rest of his family. I raised the equipment he had made ready, and slowly mentally carried it through the portal using my telekinesis. Once everything was through, I looked back to Lexa, and for a moment considered leaving her. "Lexa, you're next." Without a word she dropped the mental shield, and proceeded through the portal, as the door above the stairs burst open. I could see the shoes of the approaching persons as I stepped through the portal, and sealed it behind me.

Night fell about us. I had gone back to Sean's house, as well as my apartment when I thought the coast was clear, and borrowed several appliances which we placed in the upstairs loft, which had some basic remodeling done to make into a habitable living space. Below the loft, we stored the equipment, and Sean had spent most of the later afternoon, setting it back up. I had managed to get access to the power grid, so we had everything going, and this far west outside of town, no one would ever really stumble upon us, or the power, unless they were looking for it. As Sean's wife tended to the kids in the loft, and Sean worked on the equipment, I suddenly found myself without a task to complete, and realized that Lexa was no longer present. I walked towards the open door, and found Lexa perched against the wall of the former factory. Her gaze was to the sky, and in the darkness I could barely make her out. She was attractive, especially by Mobium standards. Her face was very attractive by human standards, but some of her Mobium features would cause her to stand out in a crowd. Her eyes or rather her pupils were light orange, and her dark blue hair seemed a little bit lighter now, and she wore it in a ponytail, a style very common among Mobiums, it wasn't just a human thing.

"How are you doing?" I asked her.

"I have had better experiences in my life that I enjoyed more," she replied.

"Me too," I countered.

"If you had informed me when I awoke from my sleep cycle that I would be aiding a member of the Mobium Royal Family by night fall, I would have believed you to be deceitful," she stated. "Yet, here I am."

I slowly leaned up against to the factory wall next to hear, and relaxed. I could feel the aches in all my joints, not to mention all the bruising from both encounters earlier today. "The universe puts us in strange circumstances sometimes."

"Would you be willing to answer an enquiry from me?" she asked me.

"Lexa, please," I told her. "I'm not a prince; you do not need to be so formal with me. Right now I'm just guy on the run for his life right now. We can put formalities aside."

"If you desire," she said.

"What's your question?" I asked her, knowing that that statement might have fallen on deaf ears.

"Your unique ability," she stated, "how did you learn about it? It seems to me that it is not like other abilities I have encountered that would easily be ascertained so quickly."

I laughed, remembering the first time I had portaled, and how much of a shock it had been. My laugh though caused her to flinch, and I could sense she was embarrassed, and I realized that she probably thought she was being to forward. "I uh, I was training once, and I fell towards my back, and I knew it was going to hurt a little, and I was thinking about not wanting to hit the ground, and I fell through, and suddenly I wound up in my dorm room at school, half way across the campus."

"I see," she said nervously.

"So what is your unique ability, as long as we are being candid?" I asked her. She laughed nervously, and then slowly her hair began to change colors, from a light blue to a purplish hue to an orange color that almost matched her eye color. "That is neat."

"Neat?" she asked, unfamiliar with the human slang term.

"Interesting," I corrected myself.

"I am grateful for your opinion," she said.

"Sort of like a mood ring," I stated.

"What is a mood ring?" she asked looking at me curiously.

"Never mind," I said realizing that could take a little explaining. "I am going to go see how Sean is doing."

"Very well," she said, and returned her gaze to the heavens above.

I walked back into the factory. Sean had gotten the florescent bulb above to work, and his area was now lit. One of the monitors was alive, and displaying statistics and everything that was part of the normal grid readout. Sean was punching several commands into his keyboard, and the screen would change displays.

"Are you back up?" I asked him.

"Almost, though it's been a little while since I've done this," he replied.

"I have supreme faith in your abilities," I told him. "You've never let me down before."

"Have you given thought to you're next course of action?" he asked me.

"Trying to," I replied. "I'm still reeling from the beating I took today."

"Yeah," he said. "They got you pretty good. It looks to me like you could use a little help."

"Well who should I go to?" I asked him. "All my former resources are kind of against me now. I'm pretty sure those were Blake's guys at your door today."

"He tried to warn you though," said Sean. "Chances are he's still on your side, he's just trying to do his job. But that's not what I'm talking about."

"What are you talking about then?" I said leaning on the makeshift desk of plywood next to him.

"The same thing I'm always talking about," he said turning to face me. "And now I mean it more then ever."

"Not again Sean," I said pushing off the desk and sighing. Crossing my arms I stood with my back to him.

"Keith, in normal ranger mode you're only using 17 of the grid," he said. "That means the grid can support at least four more rangers, maybe even five if I make some modifications, or fine tune the others."

"If we're going to stop these guys, we're going to need the Guardian Armor, and I need 100 of the grid for that, you know that," I told him.

"You can't take them on, by yourself," he replied. "One against three thousand doesn't work anyway you try and calculate it man."

"And five against three thousand does?" I asked him sarcastically.

"It's a lot better odds then one," he said.

"I'm not putting anyone else in danger," I told him. "And that's final."

"Well if you haven't noticed," he said. "We're all in danger; every last one of us on this planet. Now in case you haven't noticed, Polaris is ordering reinforcements, enough to take this planet, and I don't know about you, but I'm willing to bet a lot of people are going to be willing to fight for that freedom, no matter what the cost. This isn't you're little war with Evan anymore, this much bigger, and this entire world's fate rests on you pulling your thumb out of your ass, and getting your act together."

"Been rehearsing that some?" I asked coolly.

"A little," he admitted quickly.

"It was good," I said complimenting him.

"I got a little time in front of a mirror earlier," he explained.

"Sean, more Rangers mean more potential families who are danger if we go up against Polaris," I told him.

"No more Rangers means he wins," said Sean, "without a doubt. You're good Keith, but you're not good enough alone."

I sighed softly, and turned back around to face him. Reluctantly I began, "It's going to take time to make more Lenses. It wasn't exactly a seven days kind of thing like creation, its more like building a light saber in Star Wars. It takes time."

"Well until you make a move, or they find us, that is all we have," he told me.

"We'll have to be careful who we choose too," I said. "You don't really know someone until they have power in their hands. I'm pretty sure Evan taught us that lesson the hard way." There was a motion to my right, and Lexa stood at the edge of the doorway looking in towards us.

"I can think of one trustworthy candidate already," said Sean.

"Yeah," I replied less than enthusiastically. "I guess so."


	3. Discharge

Alright, so let's review. I've been shot, beaten, and nearly rested, and now I've left everything behind to live with a family of four, and a former Mobium Star Force officer, in a burned out old factory, and all of that in just the span of a day. Are we all caught up now? Good. What were we talking about? Oh right, expanding the family. Well, what happened next was going to take some time, which I had said before. Making Power Lenses is a lot like developing photographs. It meant spending a good deal of time around strange chemicals, and in the dark, and a lot of it can be guess work. You see, building one for another Mobium was easy, I merely had to reproduce what I had already in my Power Lens, but if I was to build them for humans, the design would require modification. First, humans don't have the ability to mentally connect as well as Mobiums do. The first thing to go would have to be the mental radio, and then the mental commands, which meant that the jewel would have to be more sensitive to voice commands, and touch which were the major ways that humans would be able to interact with any device they were using. The second was in designing the armor itself. When I started off, I outfitted myself with the traditional weapons that I had in memory from my other. If you asked Lexa what weapons she had been trained with the most, the Enea, and Psy Saber would come up the most, though she would call the Psy Saber something else. The true name has always alluded me, mostly because I think my mother forgot it having not being trained in it herself.

Things were different though. If I was going to create a team then each member of that team was going to have to serve a tactical purpose, and their weapons would have to reflect their roles, as well as their strengths, which meant that I had to know who I was going to go with, before I developed the lens. Making all four Power Lenses at once, for Sean was confident that four would be capable of doing, while the fifth was still a little shaky, would be a difficult thing. We knew we were going to use Lexa as one of the Rangers, because she had the training, she had the commitment, and…she was there. So like I said before, creating hers would be easy, except for the part of the weapon. I was pretty confident who the second Ranger would be, actually always knew who the second Ranger would be, so that would technically make him the first, but getting to him without alert the feds was going to be a little difficult. He was no doubt under surveillance, and if I used him, it would definitely put his family at risked if I tapped him into play. Needless to say though, Sean and I, as a team, sat down and made the decision. And so, with the decision made, it merely lay up to me to find a way to contact him. But first, I needed to go check on someone else.

I stood in front of a brick building, and in front of me was a conifer hedge that kept its green throughout the year. Around me students walked, still wearing heavy jackets, for the winters in the mid-west were quite chilly. I remained stationary though, for as I was surrounded by many different people, only one person really caught my eye, and that was the girl that was walking across the other side of the courtyard from me. Though there was no way she would recognize me, or remember who I was, I couldn't forget her. Every so often she would cross my mind, so I found myself here several times before, watching her for but an instant, remembering what it was like to feel her presence nearby, and remembering the way things used to be, before everything changed. Since my average appearance was usually unnoticed, I would never stand out in the crowd at all, which is the way I liked it.

The sun would occasionally strike her hair and light up in a brilliant radiance, and when it did I found myself blinded for an instant by just staring at her. But she wasn't the same girl I had known, there was no way she could be. When you remove a person entirely, make it seem like they never exist then you remove the effect they had on that persons life. Sometimes its subtle, a line of thinking they didn't have before, a perspective changed, a view, a different way of looking something. When you erase four years of memory from someone, they become someone completely different though, especially if they were close to you in the first place. If I had talked to her now, she wouldn't be the same person I could of met when we were both freshman in high school. The girl I had cared about, the girl I had loved was gone, and further more she been removed by my own hand, but hopefully this meant that her life would be better.

Unless I failed that is. Then it wouldn't have mattered if she remembered or not, because the whole world was to be doomed, her life included. What kind of happiness would she have enjoyed under the control of an alien species? Lexa had said it herself. The Empire was expanding, sometimes at the cost of the original inhabitants of the world. They may just exert a political influence if they came to the planet, or they would end up enslaving the world, or exterminating its people. Either way, the future wasn't exactly promising one way or the other.

"I've seen you here before," said a voice to my right. I turned slowly to the right to see someone standing there. She was probably five and half feet. She was attractive with a slim figure, part of which she was willing to display even in the colder weather with the skintight jeans, and the top revealing her midriff, and hint of cleavage. The most notable feature though was her mane of wavy blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her face was soft, with high cheekbones, and a small nose, and she sported a pair of hazel eyes that seemed fitting with her tannish skin. An average looking coed if she had been in Wilmington, which was a beach party school town, but she was probably over the top here in the Mid-West. Here presence though indicated that I failed in my attempt to blend into the crowd around me. I turned away from her, and looked back towards my original purpose. She followed my gaze, and approached me further. "That's a pretty girl over there. She know you're into her?"

"There is no way she ever could," I said softly, keeping a mental track of this girl in case she turned out to be threatening in some way.

"Maybe you should go talk to her," she continued as she stopped several feet from my side. She straightened her backpack, whose straps went over a heavy jacket that she left unzipped.

"If it was only that easy," I said.

"It is with some girls," she stated. "They like the straight forwardness."

"Not in this situation," I said, watching as she disappeared slowly away behind the bend of a building.

"Some girls do get turned off by the whole stalker thing though," continued the girl next to me.

I sighed, and turned towards the person talking to me. "Yeah, so I hear."

"Then why do you do it?" she asked, a smile playing across her lips now that she had my full attention.

"It's a long story," I said stepping past her. Slowly I walked away from her, but she turned around to watch me go, and wasn't done quite yet.

"My name is Colleen by the way," she called out.

I stopped and shook my head, and turned around to look back at her, "Keith," I said simply.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

I laughed, well more of a chuckled, "You have no idea how many people have regretted saying that to me now." She gave me a confused look, but slowly melted into a smile, almost a mischievous one. The look concerned me, and at the same time seemed somewhat familiar, like I had seen it a long time ago, but couldn't remember where. I shook my head at her, and turned and walked away, set on not worrying about her, hoping she wouldn't have to run into me again.

So the first batch of Lenses had been done, but I still had to convince the other 'prospective' Ranger to join the team, something I wasn't really too thrilled about doing, so I figured it would have to be something I did with Sean. The trick though would be getting to him, because he probably had surveillance around him at all times. We knew using Mobium technology they could trace my phone, but thankfully there was still the pay phone option. Meeting him person was totally out of the question due to the surveillance that he was probably unaware of himself, so the idea would be to get him to step through a portal and bring him here. The way to do that would have to be timing, and the only location I could portal to around him, was his room. We decided to wait until late at night, when we were sure he was in his home, before I placed the call. I stood next to a pay phone in another state, nearby South Carolina to be precise, and placed the call. I decided to do a double portal hop, just in case they had a way to instantly track the call now.

Slowly the line on the other end rang several times, and for several moments I was concerned he wouldn't pick up.

"Hello?" came his voice on the other end after about the sixth ring. I released a sigh of relief, and then began.

"I'm going to talk fast, are you alone?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said, "but what's going…"

"I'll answer your questions soon, but you need to stand away from the center of your room, I'm going to open a portal, and I need you to go through it," I told him.

"Well listen…" he interjected, but I didn't have anytime to waste.

"I need you to do this now," I told him. I hung up the phone, and slowly spooled up my mental energies, focusing on where I had been, and where I was now. Slowly the portal opened, a bluish rift in the space next to me. Several moments passed, and I feared he had changed his mind, but then slowly Matt emerged from the portal.

"So what's the big deal?" he asked. Ignoring him, not out of disrespect, but out of desperation for time, I focus on creating another portal, and again a new rift opened in front of us.

"Let's go," I told him.

"Where are we…." He said, but was cut off as I pushed him through rather forcefully. I followed behind, and the two of us emerged into are much more well kept area. I had managed to 'borrow' some building supplies from around the country, and over the last week as I had designed the new Power Lenses, Sean had been hard at work. The main computer area that had been Plywood, and rather opened before, now had a bit of a roomer feel as it was sealed off with drywall, and the lights in it had been dimmed from the fluorescent to track lighting over head. The floor was carpeted, and the computer system rested on a proper steel surface. I even rounded up a nice looking executive chair for Sean. The place looked like a cross between Mission Control from all the movies about the space program, and a board room at a high corporate office. Sean had worked wonders on the living area above too, but that's a story for another time. Now he sat in the previously mentioned chair, while Lexa was sitting up on one of the counters. Matt looked around rather confused. Where the portal had been before was now a bare wall, and the only exit to the room was a door way casting light in from the old factory floor. Slowly he took in his surroundings before he turned back to me. "What's going on? Do you have any idea who is after you? Feds, and not the friendly kind like Blake have been questioning me."

"I know," I replied. "I know everything."

"So what's going on?" he asked me again.

"We're in trouble," explained Sean. "Buzz Lightyear here has gone and screwed us all over."

"I figured," said Matt, turning towards Sean.

"My people are here," I told him seriously, and motioned to Lexa. He turned to look at her, and she met his gaze with those brilliant orange eyes of hers.

"And they want you?" he asked, turning back to me, putting a piece of the puzzle together.

"That's the story they're giving to the powers that be here on Earth," added Sean. "But it's not the whole story."

"After they have me, it seems they plan to take the planet," I told him. "And Lexa here seems to believe to make sure it's vacant when they do."

"I thought they were a little more friendly then that?" Matt asked me.

"New Management," I replied.

Matt sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He paced over to the counter that held the terminals, and propped himself against it, slowly folding his arms across his chest. He was a hair shorter than I with the exact same build, skin color, and hair color. We had been confused for brothers when were growing up, and now I was about to ask him to take the on responsibility of a brother, only a brother in arms. His gaze had been on the floor as he thought, but now it came up to me. "So why am I here?"

"I'm not one to sit idly by while something like this happens," I replied.

"Then why aren't you out there doing something about it now?" asked Matt. "I've seen your super powers, I know you can handle a good deal."

"Not this," said Sean, "not by himself at least. We need your help."

"My help?" he asked. "According to you guys, the world is on the eve of an invasion from an alien race, and we have their royalty standing here in front of us, the only person capable of stopping them, and you're asking for my help? What can I do, I don't have special powers?"

"You could," I told him seriously. He paused for a moment looking at me in a confused manner as he did.

"Wait," he said, "what are we talking about?"

"We're asking you," said Sean slowly, "to take on the responsibility of defending your planet from an invading force of aliens, and if you take on that responsibility we'll grant the ability to make sure you at least stand some sort of chance."

"Are you saying you want me to become," said Matt, pausing for a moment, and allowing the statement to stick in his mind, "a Power Ranger?"

I cleared my throat, and looked at him seriously for a moment. I didn't think a simple yes was going to cover the answer, so I decided on something a little more informative. "The Blue Ranger to be exact."

"Okay, I must be dreaming," he said, rolling his eyes. "There has to be someone more qualified then me. What about that military guy you worked with before, or Peter, or Shen. I mean come on Shen is another Mobium, with you, and him, and her," he said motioning to Lexa, "you guys would be all set."

"Well we can't get them, only you," I told him.

"Oh good, I guess that makes me like what the third choice?" he asked sarcastically.

"Fourth," corrected Lexa seriously. I looked to her, and shook my head, she rolled her eyes at me, and turned away.

"I trust you man," I told him. "How long have we been together? How long have we known each other? I wouldn't ask you to do this, if I didn't think you had it in you."

"Oh man," said Matt, folding his hands into face. Slowly his hands moved down his face and then folded in front of him, covering his mouth. "This is nuts."

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, but you're in this now," I told him. "The entire world is in this now. Wouldn't you at least like the chance to stand up and fight?"

He sighed, and then dropped his hands to his side, "I've been in this since you told me about your powers." He sighed again, and I could read that he was still debating it in his mind, though resolve seemed to be boiling to the surface. "But you're right; I'd like a chance to fight back, so let's sign me up, and break out the Blue spandex."

I laughed, and smiled, and then turned to Sean who had a grin on face. "Let's get this show on the road." I walked over next to him, and opened a metal case that had been lying next to him. I had a bit a flare for the dramatic every now and then, and instead of just leaving the Lenses out, I kept them sealed in a box. Both of the bands now rested on a foam surface, and I slowly pulled each one from their storage spot. I handed one to Lexa first, and then the other over to Matt. "Put them on your left wrist, like mine." I held up my wrist to illustrate, and slowly the two of them placed them on their wrists.

"Hey, should this be blue?" Matt said pointing at the clear jewel on his Lens. "I mean yours is red right?"

"We haven't coded the Lens to your DNA yet," I told him. "Think of these like blank CDs, they need to be written to first." He nodded in understanding, and then I looked to Sean, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, let's power up Lexa first."

"Activating scanning program," replied Sean, and punched several commands into the computer. The clear jewel on Lexa's Power Lens began to glow for a moment, and then its hue changed color to that of a more yellowish hue, followed by a flash that polarized the entire jewel to that color. "Lexa's DNA has been encoded."

"I can sense access to the device mentally," she reported.

"Initiating soft morph," continued Sean. A bright yellow flash covered Lexa's body, and then just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared leaving Lexa in a suit of armor identical to my own normal Ranger armor, except the red had been replaced by yellow. Slowly she reached up to the helmet, and felt for the clasps. She released them, and slowly pulled her helmet off, her hair falling down about her shoulders. She looked down at her armor in a curios gaze.

"I can not believe my eyes," she said. "Royal Guard Armor. Commander Storm is believed to be the only one left with access to this armor."

"Well you just hit the jackpot," I told her, "because now you're the third Mobium with access to it. This is a soft morph. The only thing you have access to is the armor. In normal mode, you'll have access to your armor, as well as your weapons." My statements though were most likely lost on deaf ears as she slowly examined her armor.

"Results look good," reported Sean. "Deactivating soft morph." Around her, her armor faded, as well as the helmet she held in her hands, and again she was left in the clothes she had been wearing before. A hint of a smile played across her face, the first I had seen since I met her. Grinning, I turned to Matt.

"You ready try this?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said, "looks like a piece of cake."

"Actually," said Sean. "We've never used it with humans before."

"What?" was Matt's only reply, and albeit quite a shocked one. "What do you mean 'we've' never tested it with humans before? What about Keith?"

"My Lens works more with my Mobium physiology more than it works with my human physiology, so powering up Lexa was standard operating procedure, we've done it many times before," I explained. "With yours we had to make some modifications to the system."

"Is it safe?" he asked me.

Sean looked at me questioningly for a moment, and then back at Matt. "We're pretty sure."

"Great," said Matt sarcastically. "Alright, let's do this."

"Activating scanning program," said Sean. Again the computer sent commands to the Lens, and we watched as the jewel on Matt's Power Lens began to glow, then slowly it turned a bluish hue.

"Ow!" said Matt suddenly. "It's starting to sting." Before I could say anything though, there was a flash, and the jewel was polarized to the same bluish hue.

"Matt's DNA has been encoded," reported Sean.

"Does it still hurt bro?" I asked Matt.

"No," he said rubbing his wrist, "but it sure did for a moment."

"Maybe we should go over everything again before we go to soft morph," said Sean. "The pain could be an indicator of a problem."

"No it's okay," said Matt. "Let's just get this over with."

I looked at him for a few moments, considering what they had both said, but quickly reached a decision. "Let's continue."

"Initiating soft morph," reported Sean, as he punched in commands through his keyboard. The jewel flashed and Matt's body was covered with blue. Suddenly though, Matt cried out in pain, and there was a burst of energy which threw him backwards into the wall the counter had been drilled into. He fell onto the counter, and just as he was about to slide off, I caught him.

"LEXA!" I cried, and she rushed over to help me. We pulled him off the counter, and slowly onto the floor. "He doesn't have a pulse."

"Get out of the way," cried Sean, "I know CPR." Carefully, he checked to see if Matt was breathing, and then placing his hands on top of each other upon Matt's chest he pumped downwards. For several moments Lexa and I watched as Sean pumped vigorously to try and revive and Matt, and then suddenly the weight of the moment was lifted, and Matt started coughing, sitting up slowly. "Easy. Take it easy."

"Are you alright?" I asked Matt. He nodded his head up and down slowly, but continued coughing. His breathing was heavy for several moments before he finally managed to speak.

"What happened?" he manage to squeak out. I looked at Sean, who slowly stood up, and went over to the Computer Terminal. Standing he punched in a few commands trying to ascertain the problem.

"It might take us a few minutes to figure that out buddy," I told him. "Why don't you relax there." He nodded at me, and I turned back to Sean.

"The DNA Lock was triggered," said Sean. "The Lens encoded the DNA correctly, but only detected twenty three pairs of chromosomes. The morphing program was looking for twenty six pairs of pairs, and when it didn't detect three it was looking for, it enabled the security feature."

"Damnit," I yelled, and then sighed, stepping away from the console, and turning back to Sean. "I designed that feature to make sure my powers never fell into the wrong hands. How could this have happened? I rewrote the program to accept human DNA, I even changed the variables for only twenty three pairs. It should've worked."

"What does it mean?" said Matt hoarsely, as he slowly tried to stand up. Lexa forced back to the ground, and shook her head.

"Do not attempt to stand yet," she told him. He looked at her reluctantly, but did as he was told, and sat on the ground.

"It means its going to be a little while longer before I can put you in the game buddy," I explained. Feeling another fit of anger well up, I slammed my first onto the counter next to Sean's keyboard. "It'll probably take me another week to isolate the problem."

"Relax," said Sean. "If there is a problem we will find it."

"We don't have time for these kinds of simple errors," I exclaimed, "the fleet could be in orbit any day now." I swung around, and sweeping my hand out in front of me forced a stack of paper into the air, scattering them all across the room.

"Alright," said Sean. "Why don't you go outside before you wreck the entire lab." He started ushering me towards the exit, and gave me a rough but polite shove out of the entryway onto the factory floor. I sighed deeply upon being exposed to the lack of light, but instead found my gaze drawn to the doorway. Slowly I made my way over to it, and found myself underneath the sky gazing upwards.

Part of me was hoping to find main a glimpse of the ship in orbit, sort of like seeing the International Space Station from Earth. I could see the stars spread out well in this light being that there wasn't a lot of light pollution around this part of the country. I found myself gazing in the direction of Mobius, or at least the star it orbited. The star hadn't been visible from the planet for sometime, being shrouded by the light from the galactic core. I leaned up against the building's structure, and for a moment tried to lose myself in the stars above. Inside though I though about how close we had come to first causality, and we hadn't even gone into the battle for the first time. It was stupid error on my part that almost ended the life of one of the teammates, something I had worried about from the beginning.

"It was not your fault," came a voice from the doorway to the factory. Slowly Lexa came into view from the side, her hand resting softly on the doorway edge.

"You must not have been paying attention back there," I told her. "It kind of was."

"It was an accident," she told me. "They occur for everyone. You must not blame yourself for what has transpired."

"Matt's life almost ended," I told her, "and all because I forgot to carry a two or some stupid shit."

"At the Star Academy, the instructors tell us of a story that transpired between two mechanics who were often in competition," she said. "And then a war broke, and the mechanics were moved to the front lines to maintain defensive star craft. Well the two competed even then. They strove to ascertain which was capable of repairing a craft the quickest, and redeploying it. Despite the fact that they were both masters of their trade, in their rush to claim the best record, they both became blinded by their competition, and on the same flight, two crafts, one repaired by these beings each became disabled and both of the pilots were killed."

"So what you're trying to tell me is I screwed up because I rushed?" I asked her.

"When pressed at their hearing as to how something so trivial could happen to such beings who were so highly skilled at their occupations," she continued, "do you know what they told the Judicator?"

"What?" I asked her, playing along.

"One of them explained simply that he was merely attempting to achieve the best he could," she concluded. "None of us are perfect your majesty; we are all bound to error at some random time."

"Yeah," I said. She leaned up against the building and looked up at the stars. "And what did I tell you about being formal?"

"My training dictates that I acknowledge your proper stature," she explained. "I cannot change who I am, or how I was trained."

"But you can learn," I said, turning towards her. "The Star Kingdom has fallen, and the Empire is in its place Lexa. My stature is gone, I'm just another Mobium now. You can't recognize what I don't have."

"What would you like to me to acknowledge you as then?" she asked quietly.

"My name would be a start," I told her.

"Very well, Master Legali," she said softly.

"Keith, Lexa, Keith," I exclaimed with an ounce of frustration. "My name is Keith, no master, no sir, just regular, plain old Keith."

"Keith," she repeated softly. "Very well, though it will most likely take time before I adapt to such nomenclature."

"I have no doubt of that," I told her. Silence filled in between us for several moments though, until I broke it again. "I recognize the attempt you made to come out here and try and help me cope with the situation."

"You appeared to need some form of comfort after your friend nearly died," she said.

"Thank you for that," I told her.

"What does 'thank you' mean?" she asked me.

"It's a statement of gratitude, a custom on this planet when someone does something that you wish to be gratuitous about," I explained to her.

"But that is just a statement of words," she stated, "do humans not show gratitude like Mobiums. It seems inappropriate to just say it, and not show any actions."

"Humans use a good deal of words," I explained. "They can't express their feelings the same way we can, so that can leave many feeling isolated. That is why they rely more on verbal language than our culture does."

"I am curious," she remarked. "You are both of Human, and Mobium origin, and if I am correct, exactly half of both. Which side do feel more comfortable with?"

"Which ever side pissess me off less at the moment?" I stated rather brusquely. Her emotions read confusion, and I realized my error again in using the wrong vocabulary for the situation. "I have many grievousenes against the human race, because I have more experience with them. This isn't the case with the mobium race yet. However, I have a feeling that will change."

"If does," she asked, "do you believe you will find more comfort in your human half?"

"I don't know," I told her, though truthfully I wondered myself if I already had the answer to that.


	4. Chicken Run

The day was warmer than the rest had been up until now. It had been two days since the trial with Matt's Power Lens had gone awry, and in attempt to pull my head out of the math of the situation, something I wasn't very good at in the first place, Matt decided it was time to go for a run. So there the two of us we're on the old abandoned road that led to the factory we were operating out of, taking a nice workout run. Let me tell you, I wasn't the king of exercise so the run was a little bit more exhausting for me then him, but he seemed to enjoy. I was pacing him for most of it, and one point we stopped in the shade of a tree to stretch.

"You seem to be doing better," I remarked to him.

"You mean for a guy whose heart stopped?" he asked me sarcastically.

"Yeah,' I said softly.

"Relax man," he said, slapping me on the shoulder. "That wasn't your fault, besides I was the guy who told you to go ahead and do it. That'll teach me when it comes to alien technology won't it."

I chuckled. "I know man, haven't you seen the movies, you never try shit unless its like a laser blaster or something, every guy knows that."

"Yeah, at least I'm a named character, and not an extra," he said, stretching out. "Or Ensign Rodriguez or something like that."

I laughed again, and looked back at where we had come from, but instead of admiring our accomplishment, I was thinking about the distance, and time it would take us to get back, and for a stray second, portaling back seemed like a good idea.

"By the way bro," said Matt. "I've been meaning to ask you a question."

"Alright man," I said, "shoot."

"Well it's about Lexa," he said.

"Don't worry about her," I told him. "I know she's a Mobium, but we can trust her, she gave up her life to save mine."

"Yeah that seems to be a common theme around here," remarked Matt smiling. "But that's not the question I had."

"Oh," I remarked, "then what were you wondering?"

"Well," began Matt, "help me out here. I know mobiums bare a striking resemblance to humans, but…I mean, she's a female, shouldn't she you know have something…up….top?"

I looked at him curiously for a moment, and then my expression changed to that of realization as it dawned on me what he was talking about, "Oh…" I said, and then laughed again. "Well," I said, "she's from another planet Matt. Mobiums didn't evolve from mammals, they're aren't even any mammals on the planet at all. I mean the creature was similar, but only mammals have that specific "feature" on females. I mean we don't even nourish our young, they can eat plants straight from birth, and survive on that for a few years until they can digest other compounds."

Matt sat in a stunned state of silence, his gaze locked on the ground in front of him. Slowly he lifted a bottle of water to his lips and drank it, then looked up at me. He screwed the cap of the bottle back on and then turned to me. "Huh."

"Why don't I give you the birds and the bees of Mobius talk when you're older buddy," I told him, which caused him to toss the bottle of water at me in defiance. I merely laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "C'mon, let's keep going." We continued jogging again, and as we did Matt continued talking.

"Why the Power Rangers?" he asked me. "I mean, c'mon, unlimited technology in the entire world, you could make the armor look like anything, and you make it look like the Power Rangers. Imagine how many guys would of done something original, like a stealth suit, or bio-organic armor or something that was out of this world."

"Well I did have some limits," I reminded me. "Like Lexa pointed out, the armor was based on the Royal Guard Armor of Mobius. Only the elite soldiers made up this unit, and as you can see by the look on her face that she was quite in awe."

"Yeah," said Matt, softly, and between heavy breaths as the running caught up to him, "but I almost feel like I'm going to be made fun of five year olds in broad day light for wearing it."

"It's not the five year olds you have to worry about bro, it's the army of battle droids that are trying to kill you and the mobium commanders that control them," I reminded him. "At least to them fighting wearers of the armor might prove a psychological advantage for us, at least until we go into battle."

"Yeah," added Matt, "and then we have additional five minutes of them trying to recover from laughter after that, when we do go into battle."

"See I figure that gives us plenty of time," I said jokingly. "I'll just take the two thousand on the left, you and Lexa can handle the one thousand on the right."

"No problem," said Matt, chuckling as he ran.

"Besides, if you think you're going to take shit from five year olds," I added, "just imagine what it will be like on Halloween."

"Yeah," he said, laughing so hard that he had stop running and catching his breath. We stopped for a moment, both of us hunched over with our hands resting on our keens, and gasping for breath. Matt looked over and could tell I was breathing heavier than he was when he remarked, "You've been doing this longer, shouldn't you be in better shape?"

"My mind does most of the work," I quipped. "Besides, my mental stamina can kick the crap out of yours any day of the week."

"Not when you're gasping for the breath that much man," he jibed. "But you still didn't answer my question, why the Power Rangers?"

"We all have our heroes growing up," I told him softly. "The images of people doing amazing, selfless things, all to protect the world, and people around them, and we idolize them. We imagine how great it would be to be them, the respect that would be shown for just holding a position and doing those things, and I guess that's where the folly is. When I was presented with this seemingly amazing opportunity to contribute to society in a way I felt would help the most people with this knowledge, and these abilities, I choose something the world didn't necessarily need at the time, but something I needed to be to prove to myself that I was capable of doing it. My mother dying, my world turned upside down by the revelation of what I really was, not to mention the whole adolescence thing, and trying to discover who I really was as a person, and my purpose, topped off with the whole situation that developed with Mady, I guess I just needed a strong, stable symbol to keep me on track through all of is, and I fell back on what I knew better than anything else."

"The Power Rangers," realized Matt, as he slowly stood erect again. His gaze fell further down the road, and then turned back to me.

"The Power Rangers…" I stated, confirming his realization. "When one is lost, one looks to his heroes for support. Some are parents, some are siblings, some are historical figures…"

"Yours are a spandex-clad team of teenagers," said Matt, turning back to me. I gazed at him critically for a few moments, attempting to ascertain his feelings on the subject. As many of you know at this point, I wasn't very good at being opened, but I was rewarded moments later when he turned back to smile at me, and said, "Well at least now I've got your back as the Blue Ranger to keep your ass out of trouble."

"And thank goodness for Lexa who'll probably be the one to save us both from trouble," I said stealing the spotlight away from him again. He shook his and laughed, and we decided to turn around, and head back to the shelter.

The run back always seemed shorter then the run out, and I guess that's because on the way back you always had the benefit of looking forward to some kind of comfort when you reached home, like a bed or a chair, or just collapsing on the floor. When we reached the place we had starting to refer to as "The Shelter," the name we had given to the old factory we had started to call home, the two of us we're definitely worn out after all of that running. Both of us stepped into the main room gasping for air, and as we regained slowly regained our stamina, Sean came down the stairs from his family living quarters above. Behind us the light bored in and you could see the dust particles floating about in the air, and as Sean came up to us, I watched as he stepped through them towards us. For the past several days the young man in his charge that was his step son had taken ill, and had been in his makeshift bed with a fever. Sean had devoted half his time to his work at hand, and the other half to the care of his son, and the look of concern on his face as he joined us clearly illustrated that his son's condition had not improved.

"How is he?" I asked him softly, as I stopped up my hunched over position.

"I think he's getting worse," explained Sean. "His fever must be rising." I nodded in understanding, and then looked over at Matt. Lexa stepped out of the main control room, and slowly strolled over to where the three of us were talking.

"Well then we're going to have to make a trip to the drug store," I said confidently.

"Yeah," said Sean, "not exactly an easy things for any of us these days, what with our face plastered all over the news." Pictures of Sean and I had been posted on the local news media by the authorities that sought my apprehension. I imagine it had been the government's belief that the general public may recognize us and report us, thus helping to track us down. "My cards have also been declined, and I didn't get a chance to go to the ATM before we left."

"Mine are out too," I replied, "in fact, they shut them off the day before all of this started. I thought it was just a bank error at the time."

"Cards?" asked Lexa curiously.

"I'll explained later," I remarked to her, and looked back at them, and then focusing on Matt.

"Yours might still be active though," I told him.

"Maybe," he said.

"Go grab it," I told him. "Hopefully we can use that to purchase medicine."

"I do not understand," said Lexa, as Matt ran after his bank card. "We not the rest of these objects just taken? Can not the chemicals required to treat the problem be obtained the some way?"

"We could go break into the aspirin plant," suggested Sean.

"Like I have any idea where that is," I replied.

"We could Google it," suggested Sean seriously.

"Even if I did, I couldn't portal to it," I reminded him. "I've been to a drug store before, I can portal there." I turned to Lexa to answer her question. "And even if I do portal to the drug store, they cover their store in cameras. I have enough attention on me already that adding shop lifting and dealing with store security is over the top. I would like to grab the stuff, pay for it, and get out of it without turning it into a larger situation then it needs to be."

Matt came out from the little cave in the corner of the Shelter which he and I had turned into our sort of room of sorts, complete with bunk beds. It was somewhat reminiscent of summer camp in away. He put his hands on his hips when we he returned, his gaze falling on the rest of us. "All set."

"Where's the card?" I asked him.

"Right here," he said, patting his pocket.

"Well give it to me," I told him.

"Why?" he asked. "I'll just use it when we get there."

"You're not going," I told him. "I want you to stay here."

"What, why?" he asked.

"Because, like I just explained to Lexa, I don't WANT things to turn into a bigger scene," I explained, "but knowing our luck, it probably well, so just in case I'm going to take Lexa."

"Woah bro," responded Matt. "I'm a part of this team, I should be going on this too."

"It's too dangerous," I responded, crossing my arms across my chest, "you don't even have access to your armor. If shit hits the fan and droids show up, I won't have time to portal you out." Matt stomped his foot in silent frustration, and turned around placing his hand on his head.

"Don't you think she'll stand out a little," pointed out Sean, noticing Lexa's currently Emerald color hair. Lexa's gaze fell on Sean, and then back on me.

"Yeah…" I said slowly. "That could be a problem. Lexa do you think you could mimic Matt's hair color for this. I don't want you to draw too much attention." Lexa agreed by slowly letting her hair change color. It was like watching a picture being changed on a computer, and you slide the little dial along a bar, and the hue slowly changes color. It grew darker until it matched Matt's hair color, and minus the orange iris's she looked almost human."

"What about the eyes?" remarked Sean.

"Ah, we'll just go with some excuse, like contacts," I replied. "Most people see young people do enough strange stuff, it really shouldn't matter."

Sean chuckled, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"I really think I should be going," said Matt, who had continued to stew silently as we worked with Lexa, and had finally rejoined the rest of the conversation.

"It is too dangerous," I told him. "We almost lost you once, and I don't want to risk it again before we even get your armor going again. That's final." I concluded the matter with motioning my hands outwards, but still Matt didn't look appeased by the decision. "Besides, you were the only one on my short list for the Blue Ranger, I don't want to have to go Ranger shopping again this soon."

"Well you will at some point," said Sean.

"Not now," I told him, but it was already too late. Lexa already knew that later on down the line we were going to add more Rangers, but Matt hadn't been brought up to speed on that possibility yet.

"What does he mean?" asked Matt. "You guys think I'm not going to last that long or something." I turned to Sean giving him a stern look, but the look on his face might of well have been a shrug. I turned back to Matt, and answered his question.

"The Grid can support two more rangers, possibly three," I told him.

"Then, why aren't we bringing the Rangers in now?" he asked. "Wouldn't we be stronger as a team of five, or six?"

"Well, as it became apparent the other night," I explained, "we weren't sure if the Ranger powers would totally work with human. The science says yes, but the technology sometimes has problems meeting science's needs. It would be like America trying to invent a drive capable of reaching the speed of light tomorrow."

"Actually," added Sean, "wasn't that what they got for helping the…"

"Alright," I exclaimed, "just work with me here for a second. The point is, not only can not bring in more Rangers because we don't know if we can get it to work yet, but we also have to find the people to fill the roles."

"Can't we just hold a raffle or something?" continued Matt.

"Power can corrupt," I replied. "You saw what it did to Evan, and Mady. It's not just easy to pull someone off the street. They need to be capable of using that power for what is good, and right, or at least in this situation, in defense of this world. Not a lot of people are seemingly capable of that. It takes a remarkable person to do that, and they don't grow on trees."

Matt looked at me curiously for a moment, but slowly a smile began to play across his face as part of his importance here, and on the team slowly began to piece itself together in his mind. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I told him. "Now give me the damn card."

Shortly thereafter Lexa and I found ourselves walking into a drug store in the center of Wilmington, hoping not draw any attention to ourselves. Luckily, as we made it back to the aisle we were looking for we drew very few stares if any, and I was considering myself lucky that no one recognized me. We moved very quickly to the medicine aisle, and looked carefully for the different things we would need.

"The organization of these products seems to be flawed, would it not be more efficient to arrange them alphabetically?" asked Lexa, as I reached out and grabbed some of the medicine.

"Perhaps," I told her. "But they do this for marketing reasons. Certain companies by certain spots in hopes that customers would be more willing to acquire goods based on their location."

"Is that not a faulty assumption to make?" she asked.

"Foolish perhaps, but it does work," I told her, grabbing a hold of the last thing. "Now let's go pay for this before someone recognizes me."

On our way to the register we passed by the magazine aisle, and Lexa took notice of the different spreads and layouts, "Humans seemed to be fasinated by their images, especially the females."

"That's not just a human tendency, many species are," I replied. "Including are own."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well we might not go to as great lengths as humans do, but we try to make ourselves presentable to other people, especially members of the opposite sex in hopes of mating," I told her. "I mean if we didn't you really think that hair thing of yours would do what it does." Reminded of her own vanity, she took a handful of hair and looked at it, then back at me.

"I understand what you mean," she replied.

"There is nothing wrong with it, one way or the other," I told her. "It's just the way some beings are." We arrived at the pay counter, and stood in line which is what I was fearing. The more people around, the better chance at me being recognized by someone.

Lexa realizing her comments may be somewhat out of place continued her questions inside our minds, "Do they often queue to purchase their goods?"

"Yeah," I replied mentally, "it's a traditional human action. One attendant means less the company has to pay out in labor."

"Why not, just have some sort of electrical device to handle the transactions?" she asked.

"It's a technology that's slowly being phased in," I replied. As the line moved on, I could tell Lexa was continuing her observations, which would mean more questions for me later. It was somewhat distracting though, and took my mind worrying if my identity would be realized, but it was replaced by the fear of Lexa asking more questions.

"Are females really worried about pleasing their 'men'?" asked Lexa out of no where in my mind, causing me to fight back the urge of bursting out laughing for no good apparent reason. I turned to see what she was looking at, and noticed a women's magazine, Cosmo or something like that.

"You should take everything you see with a grain of salt," I told her. "Often the media will cater to the populace's insecurities rather than providing the people with general knowledge."

"Popular Media then?" she asked.

"Exactly," I replied, as we finally reached the counter. Behind it was middle aged guy, heavy set with thick glasses. I could tell this guy spent a good deal of time behind the computer screen at home due to his pale skin. I placed the different products on the counter, and slowly he rung them up with his scanner gun, and continued punching several keys into his computer.

His gaze fixed on me intently, and suddenly he asked, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Panicking, I thought of the first thing that came to mind, "No," I told him, "but I'm told I look like a guy on one of the reality shows."

"Yeah," he said smiling, and pointing his index finger at me. "You look just like the guy on American Idol."

"Yeah," I told him, grinning that he managed to associate me with something else besides a news broadcast.

"Yeah, you look just like that kid they're calling 'Chicken Little'" he replied.

"What?" I asked curiously, the grin on my face being replaced by a look of confusion.

"Yeah you know, the cartoon character from that movie," he replied. "It's really a striking resemblance." As I stood their trying to wrap my mind around this Lexa had already swiped the bank card in the card reader, and keyed in the pin.

"Wait are you saying I look like a cartoon chicken?" I asked him.

"We should be departing," voiced Lexa to me mentally, as she began to pull my arm to separate me from the conversation. With my free arm, I managed to grab the purchases that were in the bag, as I was being tugged at. Slowly she dragged me towards the exit, and I found myself under my own control as we moved towards the sliding doors.

"I think he just called me a chicken," I told her, as we closed in on the doors.

"Negative, but at least your ruse worked," she replied.

"That's true," I said as we stepped through the sliding doors and into the daylight, "at least we didn't draw the atten….." I cut myself off mid sentence as I stared out over the parking lot, and noticed the three white cars that ran parallel to the doors we had just emerged from. The sun light reflected off the edges of their white cars with blue lettering, and slowly individuals began to emerge from the vehicles each branding a firearm and aiming it straight at the two of us.

Track Insert – Linkin Park "Faint" 

"I believe the situation has escalated to a proportion you did not desire it to," Lexa says to me as she stares out at the approaching law enforcers. I wanted to roll my eyes skyward but I wasn't about to take my eyes off these guys for a second. "Orders?" she asked, but this time mentally. Slowly I try to sum up the situation. We have eight officers, and the two of us, which means roughly four to one, which isn't a big deal. In fact I believed we were capable of disabling them without even relying on our Ranger armor.

"Disable them, but gently," I tell Lexa mentally. "Try not to hurt them."

"Acknowledged," she replies in a serious mental tone, and looks out as the officers finally close to a short ranger, perhaps less then ten feet away.

"Go," I shouted and dropped the bag I had left the store with, and together we casted our hands outwards, sending with them a burst of mental of energy that radiates from inside of us and extends outwards knocking the officers backwards. Recovering from our attack, we rushed forward, each of us adapting to our unique style of combat. Five officers are closer to me then they are to her, so I rushed in to confront them myself. Charging a mental field about my body I used as a force field in two ways, one to protect myself, and the other to stop their blows that physically I would normally have no such ability to do.

Switching my vision to weaves, I began to focus on the motions around me, and not the people there. As they came at me, I could feel the decisions in their mind as to how to proceed. I ducked under the punch of the first attack, and then as the second officer came at me, I sidestepped his attack, and then raised my arms to block a blow from a night stick from another, the weapon brushing up against my field. I forced it up and backwards, causing the officer to do the same, as the fourth came at me, I blocked his punch, pushing it away outwards, and then forced a burst of mental energy to force him back, almost like a punch to the stomach. Sensing motion beneath me I jumped upwards, narrowly missing the attack of a leg sweep from the first officer. I landed, and spun around my leg raised in a kick with caught the head of the officer who tried to leg sweep. The fifth officer had managed to get his firearm back, which he leveled at me and fired. Sensing the weave, I dropped to the ground as the bullet sailed overhead and shattered a park window of a car nearby. I kipped up landing on my feet again, only to raise my arms up to block incoming punches from both sides. I dropped my blocks then grabbed the arms of the two officers, and combining part of my own physical strength with my telekinesis, I flipped them forward, and then spun around casting a mental burst at the two officers behind me forcing them backwards into a vehicle behind them. The slammed into it and collapsed to the ground. With only one threat left, I turned my attention to Lexa.

Lexa looked like she could give Jet Li a run for his money. She was in the middle of fighting the three other officers on the scene, and as I caught wind of her she was in the middle of a side flip, and she landed, in a split no less, she pushed back up, and spun around like a break dancer, leg sweeping two officers at once, then jumped back into the air, and did a tornado kick to the third, sending all three of her targets into different directions. The three reached for their firearms upon landing, and Lexa expecting this, raised a field around her, so as they fired, their bullets were met head on by mental energy, and they became trapped in the field as the officers emptied their clips into it. Keeping the field raised, she let the bullets drop to the ground as the officers went to reload their weapons. She turned into a physical attack though as she extended it outward, and launched the three officers into the air, all in opposite directions.

Turning my attention back to my remaining opponent, I sent a burst of energy out towards him which forced him backwards. As he did, I grabbed his gone with my mental energy, and pulled it back to me. "I'll take that." I grabbed the gun, still quite warm, and separated the top and bottom pieces, tossing it aside. Turning to Lexa, I switched to our mental band, and told her, "Let's Go," as I faced the alley we had originally came from, indicating our direction of retreat. She retreated towards it, grabbing the bag of medicine as she did, just as the three officers she had fought were trying to ascertain exactly what kind of truck they had just been hit by. I backpedaled towards her as she went down the alley, keeping my eye on the officers who were beginning to recover. Turning around, I ran at full speed towards Lexa, and once again spooling up my mental energies, opened a portal back to the Shelter with a flip of my hand. Lexa stepped inside as it became full formed, and I joined her a moment later, racing through before our pursuers could catch us.


	5. Sequence

"Damn!" I yelled as I faced in front of the computer, slamming my fists onto the keyboard. I sat alone in the darkened control room in front of a computer screen, a place I hadn't moved from in the last six hours, and the light from the doorway revealed that the sun was well on its way towards its resting place for the day. I had been dealing with the same problem all day which was the DNA lock on the Lens, that which was preventing Matt from morphing with his powers, and it had frustrated me to no end. My outburst managed to draw attention though, and in came Matt who seemed to be eating what appeared to be yogurt or something. He sat down in one of the seats next to me, and looked at the computer screen in front of me, though I wondered if he understood what was on it.

"How's it going buddy?" he asked me nonchalantly, quite aware that my outburst meant that it wasn't going that well.

"The damn program isn't doing what I'm telling it to do," I told him. "It's like every little modification I make messes something else up. At this rate we'll be lucky if I can still morph. I'm starting to think it might be hardware related."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I thought you constructed this system by yourself?"

"I did," I explained, "but I did it for me and me alone. Originally the Grid Generator only put out a fifth of the power that is running through it now. I constructed it out of parts you'd find here on Earth, but it still meant I had to cut some corners. You can imagine my shock when we installed the Zero Crystal and it boosted the grid even higher up."

"So the parts held together with the extra output," he said, "seems like humans aren't as primitive as some races would have us believe."

I glanced towards him with my eyes only turning my head slightly, before back to the computer screen, "Lexa getting on your nerves?"

"It's just her little observations," he replied. "She doesn't come out and say it, but you can tell after everything I tell her, she's thinking, 'Oh, that's cute."

"Somehow I doubt she'd phrase it that way," I replied.

"You know what I mean," he stated.

"Well, all of us being bunched in like this, not being able to go out, and certainly not being able to confront the enemy," I explained, "doesn't do well for any of our morale. It's like we're in some sick reality show where people are observing our lives from behind a monitor or something."

"Yeah bro," said Matt, "but I don't think anyone has done a Power Ranger version yet."

"I think Captain Hero on 'Drawn Together' might count if you want to expand the genera to include superheroes," I told him.

"Sure thing, whatever you say Commander Chicken Little," said Matt as he reached for another spoonful of his yogurt. I turned to him fiercely, only to find a wide grin on his face.

"Lexa told you?" I asked him.

"She might have mentioned something about it," he replied. "The guy does bear a similar…"

"Let's not talk about this anymore," I said, cutting him off. "We have other things to worry about right now."

"Don't get your feathers in a ruffle," he replied, and then turned back to the subject matter at hand. "If it is hardware related, what can we do?"

"I'd have to redesign the circuit board that controls the locking program," I told him. "The circuit board isn't the hard part, but some of the components that go on it could take me several weeks to build again, but we could probably salvage the components on the one already in there. The only problem would be there's one part we need that we can't get."

"Well, where did you get it before?" asked Matt who appeared to be somewhat confused.

"I didn't," I replied. "I sort of jury rigged a solution, which is why this locking program glitch is biting us in the bottom now. The material that this component needs doesn't exist on this world, a type of capacitor if you will."

"So what do we do?" he asked me, setting his yogurt on the counter and looking at me.

"I don't know," I said shrugging. "Maybe I could jury rig another solution."

Matt stood up from his seat, and went to the doorway. Leaning out he called for Lexa, and a moment later she joined us in the control room. "Now tell her what you're looking for."

Trying to figure out what he was getting at, I looked at Lexa, and told her. "We need a Type Four Capacitor to properly complete the Locking Control circuit board."

"Can you not create that component from material on Earth?" she asked.

"No," I replied, "the synthetics needed for it can't be reproduced on this planet."

"That is a difficult problem then," she replied. "It is a very common component in Mobium Technology, but without it I can understand that it might be difficult to come by."

"What kind of devices is it in?" asked Matt.

"Practically every major device that Mobiums use that requires programming has at least one in it," she explained. "Computer Systems, Food Production, even many different kinds of weapons."

"What about the Battle Droids?" Matt asked.

"Yes," she replied, "the Battle Droids contain many of them throughout their structure."

"Yeah," I said, "but where are we going to get a Battle Droid?"

"Could we not lure them out?" asked Lexa looking straight at me.

"We don't have too," replied Matt. Lexa and I both turned to look at him quizzically for a moment, and as we did his eyes lit up. "You already fought some near the beach. We can just go back to that spot and scavenge for the parts we need."

"Most droids self destruct using a high yield acid so their technology doesn't fall into the wrong hands," explained Lexa. "It is very doubtful we find much of anything."

"Yeah," said Matt, "but didn't you sever an arm or cut someone's leg out? If it was separated from them, then there's a chance it didn't self destruct with the rest."

"I sure did," I said smiling. "Good call bro. Let's go for a look." I said standing up, but as I headed for the doorway I noticed that dusk had begun to settle in, and even with a flashlight we would have a difficult time spotting anything. "Hmm, maybe we should wait for the morning tomorrow to go take a look, when there it is lighter out."

"Probably a good idea," said Matt. "I think dinner will be ready soon as well."

"Are you not preparing it?" asked Lexa. Matt was the chief cook here in the Shelter having spent a good deal of his time before throwing barbecues and other events involving food. He was a decent cook, and preparing many meals which he brought here when he came to join the team. He felt it was his way of contributing to the team while we were here.

"No," explained Matt, "Sean said he was going to make dinner tonight."

"Uh oh," I said, remembering previous meals from him. "I hope he's gotten better since getting married." Turning to Lexa, she seemed somewhat confused, and looked like she was ready to ask a question, but with a wave of my hand I expressed to her not to worry about it. We might stand a shot at saving the world, but one way or the other we'd still have to confront Sean's cooking.

We made our way out to the main dining area which consisted of a picnic table in opposite corner of the Shelter were we managed to obtained some cooking equipment, half from my apartment, the other half from Sean's house when the feds weren't looking. We couldn't salvage a dining table so instead we went with a picnic table, which seemed to be good enough for what we were doing, and even managed to grab a chair to seat at one of the heads. This was Sean's chair as he was the oldest, and I sat on the edge of one of the bench sides with Matt on my other side, and Lexa next to him. Across from us sat Sean's family, including his foster son who looked to be doing better. Slowly Sean started passing the dishes of food out.

"So how's it coming?" asked Sean, as he took his seat at the head of the table, and the other began taking dishes of food and adding some to their own plates.

"Well we've got a plan of attack," I told him. "We're going to go survey the wreckage of the Battle Droids, and see if we can harvest the part we need to rebuild the Locking Control Board. I'm going to go pull it tonight and rebuild it so all we have to do is get the part and hook it in. I'll probably portal you over to the Generator before we go so you can patch in the part as quickly as possible."

"Is that dangerous?" asked his wife.

"No the generator has always been in a safe, remote place," I told her. "It's very difficult to locate even from orbit."

"So you're going to go grab the board tonight?" asked Matt.

"Yeah," I said, "and while I'm doing that I thought Lexa might be willing to give you a few pointers in melee combat." I slapped him on the back.

"I am capable of instructing him if he so desires," Lexa informed us.

"You should of seen her dude," I told him. "She totally kicked the crap out of those cops. I managed to check on her just as she Tornado Kicked three cops at once."

"I was positioned at the highest of my instructional level," explained Lexa. "I am quite fluent at different martial forms."

"There you go buddy boy," I told him, "you're all set."

"But what is our plan of attack?" asked Sean. "I mean once you get Matt's Lens up we'll have a team of three. Then what?" The table grew silent as all eyes converged onto me. Put on the spot, I realized I hadn't given much thought to it. I had been putting that off by putting all my effort into getting Matt's Lens.

"Well," I said breaking the silence, "we're not going to be able to hit them hard in any fashion, for we simply don't have the resources or the power."

"Then you're suggesting subversive means?" suggested Sean.

I took a deep breath, and then looked at everyone else, "I'm suggesting…we bide our time."

"What do you mean?" asked Matt.

"Listen we're not going to hurt them in anyway, and even if we do, we're gonna end up with a shit load of troops to replace them when the rest of the fleet arrives," I explained to them. "Maybe the best thing to do is hold them at bay as long as possible."

"Wait, you're saying let them invade and cause damage, and take lives before we try anything major?" asked Sean's wife.

"If we do this," I said, "if we try to take them on, we're going to need the help of a country with a nuclear arsenal if we even want to try to take out their ships in orbit out, or maintain air superiority. Until then the only thing we can do is fend off attacks, and keep our heads low."

"That doesn't sound very Power Rangerery to me," said Matt. "Shouldn't we be charging in head first, and risking our lives to say people."

"How?" I asked him. "We have no way of making it to the ship in orbit, and even if we did, we'd end up dead, or captured, then there would be no one down here if the invasion does come, no matter how many of us there are. Look, every bone in my body is telling me to get out there, and fight until I can no longer stand. I have to go against everything I feel just to sit here at this table, but this is the best course of action we can take right now." Everyone turned away from me, and focused on their plates, chewing silently. Matt was right, what I had suggested wasn't what you would see if you watched an episode of Power Rangers, but they also had something called writers behind them that made sure that no matter how bad things got, they'd still pull a victory out. There was going to be no Deus ex Machina this time around, and the only thing that was going to keep this world safe sat with me at this table having dinner.

"Perhaps we can negotiate with this regional government," suggested Lexa.

"Yeah," said Matt. "The Mobiums offered them a engine, maybe we can offer them something better. Weapons technology or something."

"And you think that they'd go against a ship in orbit that could blow away their cities if they rose up against them, or the rest of the world for that matter?" asked Sean. "We've worked with the government before, and you need to understand that when it comes to this issue, they're scared shitless. This isn't business as usual to them, and until they know what they're up against, they are going to play it as safe as can be, either for their own selfish purposes of retaining power, or out of some altruistic view of protecting all the citizens. Probably a combination of both if you ask me. No one in a leadership position is willing to go on a moral crusade to stand against an enemy like this."

"So we really are screwed," repeated Matt, like Sean had stated when we had first arrived.

"Maybe," I told him, but then turned to Sean, "but I've been screwed before, and we made it out alright."

"If there's a way to do this," said Sean. "Then we'll figure it out, but I think I'm going to have to agree with Keith, albeit reluctantly. We can only protect the people and ourselves, until an opening presents itself." Talk about a conversation killer. The rest of the meal went in complete silence as each of us reflected on what this meant, or rather what the consequences of this decision would end up being. Noise didn't begin again until the table began to be clear. Matt and Lexa retreated to the center of the Shelter floor to practice. As I brought several of the dishes to the sink, I could see the two of them running through several basic katas. Having my own mental abilities, I didn't really consider myself a martial artist, for I really didn't know that many moves. I knew blocks, and rolls, and other defensive moves that I had learned from Peter and Shen, but all my offensive tactics were based on my own powers. I had them for some time now, so it was strange to watch someone actually learn how to fight the right way.

After the dishes were done I found myself standing with my back to the door that led outside into the cooler night, watching the two of them train. Matt seemed to learn quickly, but anyone could clearly see it was harder on him. Lexa was clearly graceful, and gifted when it came to the form. Her speed and agility complimented it, so it wasn't that she was fighting so much as it was a dance for her. I had yet to inquire as to whether she could see weaves as I did, but I had a feeling I would learn so enough.

"That's quite a team you have," said a voice to my side, and suddenly I felt a presence I hadn't in a very long time, which caused me to grin. I half glanced to my right seeing my mother's spirit on the edge of the darkness.

"And where have you been?" I asked her, referring to her lack of appearance for sometime.

"I'm dead," she reminded me. "I'm resting in peace."

"While you were enjoying your time off, we have developed quite a problem here," I told her. "One I could most certainly use your help on."

"You seem to be handling it well," she replied. "Originally there were three as well, but we were slightly less 'colorful' then you seem to be."

"Will the Mobiums invade?" I asked her frankly. "Is this the larger task I'm to face? The one you spoke of before?"

"Is that the question you really want to ask?" she replied in the form of a question. "Have you wondered what they're doing here in the first place?"

"They're here to take the planet," I told her.

"But what brought them here?" she asked me. "Why did they travel far beyond their own systems to this planet?"

"Well Lexa said they were expanding, so I assumed they had reached here," I explained.

"Did she say they HAD expanded this far?" she asked me.

"Maybe they were coming after you," I pointed out.

"After all this time?" she asked.

"Then what drew them here?" I asked her.

"What is different now, that was not before?" she asked me. "What has changed?"

"Nothing," I replied. "It's still the same, we have a similar level technology, and we haven't expanded beyond our own planet. There's nothing that would of alerted them to our…." My mother looked at me with a look of knowledge as I realized the answer to her question. Something had indeed changed; something I hadn't realized at all until just now. "…presence. The Grid Generator."

My mother tactfully looked out upon the two training, and said, "There were three of us, and then when we left, there was only one. Harabec."

I didn't mean to ignore her, but I was still piecing everything together for myself. "When I installed the Zero Crystal it amplified the output, and must of created a beacon. They detected it themselves, and then they came when a series of rebellion threatened their control. They knew only two things were possible, either a new race had managed to connect to the grid, and thus the planet was a threat to their grid usage, or someone had extended the grid, and there was only one group who could do that. The Royal Family. This really is my fault."

"You had no way of knowing," she explained. "You can't not hold yourself responsible for this situation."

"But you could of warn me," I said turning to her, and raising my voice. "You could of stopped this from ever happening!"

"Yo man," I heard Matt call, and I turned back to him. "Are you okay?" I looked back to my mother, but instead found only the night in her place. She had disappeared, and again before she could have helped alleviate the situation. She was the one person that could help me understand this situation, and maybe help us find a way to stop them, but it seemed like at every twist and turn, she wouldn't reveal any information. Sighing, I turned again to Matt.

"Yeah bro," I told him. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asked in confirmation.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm going to head after that board; I'll be back in a little bit."

Lexa, and Matt exchanged glances, and then nodded at me. "Good Luck."

The night went by, and morning came, and we found ourselves in the same location as I had when I first encountered the Mobium forces. I had pulled the board from the generator, and made the modifications, and now Sean stood by at the generator, with a soldering iron no less, ready to make the modifications to the board, and turn the grid back online. We were risking a great deal out in the open, the three of us, but we had no other choice in the matter. Lexa was right for the most part, the signs of battle wear clearly evident, but many of the droids bodies had self destructed, leaving burned spots in the ground. The wind swept through the air, and the crash of waves could be heard close by.

"We'll this doesn't look good," I remarked. "There isn't that much left, just metal scraps."

"All we require is a limb of some sort, perhaps if we concentrate our search on the edges of the battle area," suggested Lexa. "It may yield the greatest chance for success."

"You're probably right," I said stepping towards the tree line focusing on the tree line, and the roots. We were in a triangle almost, looking for anything that may provide us with what we needed. It took several minutes of searching, but finally Matt was the one to find something.

"Hey what about this?" he called out to the rest of us. Lexa and I jogged over to join him, and once there he handed the piece to Lexa.

"What do you think Lexa?" I asked her as she slowly examined the piece she was holding. It looked to be the forearm of one of the droids, and slowly she pried away a piece on the underarm, and then slowly with her telekinetic abilities she removed a piece of the circuitry.

"I believe this is the part you were searching for," she said, as the capacitor hung suspended in mid air.

I opened a vocal communications link to Sean, and said into my Lens, "Sean, we found the piece; I'm porting it to you now."

"Okay," came his reply over the lens as I slowly spooled up my mental energies. Slowly a portal rift, a very small one formed underneath it, and Lexa carefully lowered the capacitor into the rift. Lexa nodded, and then toss the metal piece aside, but as it landed, there was a very shrill sound of an electronic beeping filling the air.

"Everyone down," I yelled, and Matt and I dove for the ground. Lexa, however, remained standing.

"That is not the sound of an incendiary device," she reported. "It is a device that detects the motion of objects and beings."

"Motion sensor," I repeated, and suddenly there was the rush of air from above, followed by two more as craft raced above. "Great, they must of known we would come back here to scavenge for parts." Suddenly everything became louder as a drop ship appeared above. Bringing my lens back up to my mouth I said into it, "Sean, work fast." I turned to the others, and looked to the trees. "Alright guys, let's move." The three of us tore into the forested area, and we rush through them as the sounds of heavy objects striking the ground could be heard behind us. The forested region only lasted less then a hundred yards as it emerged onto the beach. We quickly made it up the sand dunes when we heard another rush above, only to look up and see what could have only been a space fighter type vehicle fly over, and spin around back towards.

"Shit!" exclaimed Matt, who turned back to the woods only to see the advancing droid army.

"Good command decision Keith," I told myself, "way to lead everyone into a place with no cover." Lexa and I turned back towards the advancing droid army, and together the three of us faced them and what seemed like certain doom, but it was far from over.

Suddenly our jewels on lenses began to glow our respective colors, and Sean's voice came over clearly amidst the sound of our potential demise, "Grid is back up, and locking program has yet to be initialized. You can all morph without consequences."

"Wooo!" yelled Matt. "Just in time."

"Alright guys this is our only break so far," I exclaimed, "let's make it work for us." Stepping forward, I turned to gaze at the advancing army, and only then did I notice them for what they were. They're forms we're efficient, sleek, almost stylish. They were like the Porsche of robots, fast, ruthless, beautiful, but their purpose was simple, and right now, that purpose was to kill us. It didn't matter how beautiful they were, it only mattered that very soon, they're beauty would overpower us, unless we stepped up to the challenge of stopping them. "Ready?" I asked the two behind, though I could sense their nervousness, and knew by any means of judgment that they we're not. Still I had no choice but to take them into combat. I had trained for these battles for some time now, but they hadn't.

"Ready," then answered back softly. It wasn't the same enthusiasm they show you on television. They're responses were more from fear, and nervousness, but there was courage there, but a spark of it. If it was kindled though, maybe it could grow. Maybe they could be great, maybe we could be great.

"Let's do it!" I cried, and then thrusting my arms to my sides, I continued, "RANGER FORM…"

"Energize!" I heard exclaimed, not just from myself, but from Lexa and Matt as well, as they went through the same motions I did, they're fingers coming into contact with their Lenses. Instantly energy surrounded our bodies, and dissipated, leaving us clad in the same armor, just slightly different colors. Red, Blue, and Yellow, the primary colors we grew up with stood on that dune, with a fair amount of black mixed in for good measure, and before us rushed a number of dangerous robots. Behind us, the robotic pilot of the fighter craft fired, but must have been blinded by our light show, for the blasts missed, and exploded on the dunes behind us. For an instant we stood there with a great explosion behind us, and it felt almost like the television program I had grown up with, but the shockwave from the blast threw us forward, and we landed face first on the ground. Pushing ourselves up, we took cover behind the largest trees we could find, hoping the foliage would mask us from the fighter craft. Reaching across my body I took a hold of both my Enea, and my Psy Saber, charging one and igniting the other. I looked across to Matt who had discovered his own Enea, and somewhat different, but similar blaster on his other hip, leaving him with two energy weapons in either hand. Lexa had already clutched both of her weapons, knucklers in a fashion, and they currently glowed softly with yellow energy, the same energy that run through my Psy Saber.

Track Insert – Solar Factor "Urban Shakedown" 

Time slowed down for a second as I watched the droids charge, and then using the internal com-link, I gave the order that everyone was expecting, but not even I was ready for. "GO." I charged forward, my blaster leveled, and fired several shots at the nearest droid. It slammed into its head, and practically melted it. I fired another round, and another, but the trees provided just as much cover for them, as it did for us, and my next several shots missed. However it didn't matter, because suddenly the whole forest became illuminated by the droids weapons fire, which was somewhat more accurate. I stepped behind a tree as energy bolts soared past me on either side. The droids purposely missed the tree, and new they weren't going to hit me, but they were going to keep me pinned. I saw Matt peek out from another tree, clad in his Blue Ranger armor, and fire two shots, one from each blaster before forcing himself back behind his cover. I smiled to myself thinking how strange it was for him to be here after all this time. I looked over to Lexa, and she did something similar, by poking out, and pointing her knucklers out. Energy beams tore out from them as she focused her mental energy, missing their targets, but leaving the AI cores inside the droids with something to think about.

"I believe I've used similar weapons to these in the academy, and found them much to my desire," she announced as she straightened herself against the tree that provided cover from her.

"Even in the midst of battle she uses big words," replied Matt. My turn, I stepped out again, and fired two more shots, each successfully hitting their intended targets. As I stepped back behind the tree though, I felt a presence, and looked up. Rolling forward I barely missed the tip end of another Psy Saber, as Trius landed where I had been moments before. I lifted my own Psy Saber in defense, with my Enea pointed at him as well. He stood at a defensive posture for the moment, but then charged. Deftly replacing my Enea, I focused both my hands on the Saber, and charged at him. We both swung simultaneously, and there was a great crash as our blades met.

"And here I thought I'd be fighting lackies all along," I told him mentally, "I always wanted to see if I could stand against a Mobium."

"The pleasure in being locked in combat with a member of the Royal Family I assure is mine," replied Trius mentally, and together we forced each other back. Together we slashed again, our blades meeting each other, but this time Trius raised himself off the ground, and I copied him. My usual ground based combat was turned upside, as I added another aspect I had never even considered. It went like this. First we shot into the sky, and then one of us would attack as we hovered over the ground, and the other would block, the attacker not only trying to score a hit, but also throw the other off mental balance, and force them to the ground below. For whatever reason when I separated from Trius, no blaster bolts from his troops came my way. We flew at each other again, as I thrusted for his mid section, and he parried, and then spun around trying to go for my legs. I flipped backwards, and met his sword with my own, and then rolled to the side, and tried to slash him diagonally upwards. He blocked, forcing my blade away from my main section, and tired to slash at my midsection. I pushed myself backwards away from the blade, and then thrusted a burst of mental energy in his direction. He casted it aside with his own energy, and threw his own at me. I moved out of the way, and then charged at him again with a slash, which he blocked, and then forced my blade upwards. I was able to retain my blade, and brought it back quick enough to parry his next shot at me, and as we did I became aware that we were no longer right side up in the air, we had actually been fighting upside down for some of the last few strikes. Using this as an advantage, I dropped to the ground head first, and then flipped on to my back, brandishing my Enea, and firing several shots as I did. He dodged the first, but the second struck him, and forced him off his balance. I charged at him, and sliced him across his chest armor vertically, creating a large gash opening. I heard several bursts of heavy weapons fire below, and realized it had come from Matt's and Lexa's weapons. I turned to look quickly to see Lexa surrounded by droids but in the middle of a kata with many droid bodies below her. The droids appeared to be moving slowly, and indeed Matt as well had racked up quite a few kills in his favor too. I turned back to Trius, who had recovered.

"I get it," I called to him, "if you lose focus, so do they. The only fault to the droids. I can work with that." I charged him again, and this time threw on a bit more aggression. He had been wounded, and now I tried to overpower him. Going on the defensive, he could only block as each blow came at him again, and again, until his wound caught up with him again, and I managed a slash horizontally across his chest, which forced him backwards, and wounded him enough to cause him to fall slowly towards the ground. The two of us dropped to ground together, as I fell as well of my own volition, and landed about ten yards away. His original forces were being reduced in number, and even Matt ventured beyond his hiding spot, releasing a volley of bolts from his gun, and hitting several different targets.

"This isn't over," said Trius, who grasped his chest, his body rising and falling with each deep breath.

"No where near it," I told him. "But we're not going to be as easy to take down as you think we are." My Saber which had pointing to the ground by my side, I raised up again, and as I did there was a rush above my head, and again another drop ship appeared. However as I begun to suspect that more reinforcements had arrived, I was surprised to see Trius shoot off the ground and into the sky towards the ship. I almost didn't believe he was retreating, but indeed he had. Turning to the others, I found Lexa in the middle of another Tornado Punch with her Psy Knucklers which severed the heads of three different droids ending the threat to her. Matt rolled as three bolts of energy raced over his head, and then rose up, returning four shots of his own, and disabled his last three droids. The engines on the drop ship overhead fired, and it rushed off.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Matt with a chuckle as he came over to join me. "Scary, terrifying, dangerous, but awesome."

"We successfully managed to fend off an overwhelming force using our new technologies," commented Lexa, with a tinge of joy on her voice.

"Hey guys," I told them. "I think we won this battle." Slowly I nodded in joy of this fact, but then my demeanor turned to serious side. Matt was still quite enthused as he hugged Lexa who was a bit taken a back. "Let's portal out."

Having sent another portal to retrieve Sean, the four of us now stood in the center of the Shelter, and I removed my helmet. Lexa and Matt did the same, Lexa's hair now sporting a bright orange color to it, and for the first time she wore a large grin on her face. Matt's smile was just as wide, and Sean even managed a grin.

"So you guys did it," remarked Sean nodding.

"We sure did," said Matt. "We sent that commander running for the hills."

"It was a very impressive display on our parts I might add," exclaimed Lexa. "We most certainly presented them with something to consider."

"But it was only the first battle," I told them. "I won my first battle with Evan too, only to suffer worst defeat later on." I had definitely taken the wind out of their sails with that one, but I had too. I needed them thinking clearly. "We've committed ourselves to this war now. We got lucky today, but it might not happen again. So let's enjoy ourselves, but remember, we still have a pretty big job ahead of us." They both regarded me sullenly for several moments, and then nodded. "But hell, we kicked their ass, let's go celebrate." Matt laughed, and I believe that Lexa actually cheered, which was something none of us had seen from her before. The two of them went over to the kitchen while Sean stayed behind with me.

"How's it feel being part of a bigger team now?" he asked me.

"Everything feels heavier," I told him. "Like the weight of the world just became worse than it was before."

"Can you handle it this time?" he asked me, referring to my prior battles with Evan.

"I can, you know why?" I asked him.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because this time," I told him, "I don't have to do it alone." He laughed, and slapped his hand onto my shoulder. I smiled at him, and we walked over to join the others.

End of Part 1


	6. Lady Luck

The three of us stood on an empty street, near the edge of a park, myself several steps in front of the others, the three of us spread out in a triangle of sorts. I stood there in my traditional khakis, with a white button down shirt with blue vertical stripes, with Matt to my side with a grey shirt and cargo pants, sporting his Oaklys. We had even managed to talk Lexa into wearing clothes that blended in more, and she was dressed in a light green shirt, and dark slacks. We looked like three college aged people, but the expressions on our face betrayed our experience, and were meant to indicate that something dire was happening in front of us.

"Shall we proceed Keith?" asked Lexa slowly, her eyes still focused forward as a light breeze came up to caresses the three of us softly, sweeping her reddish hair about her.

"Sssshhhh," I said softly. My mind was elsewhere though, just like it had been since the moment we had walked away from that first battle. Across from us, I watched two people, a guy and a girl huddled in fear, the guy holding onto the girl, and I could sense the depth of his feelings for her, the care, and concern that made up part of who he was. Slowly I closed my eyes, feeling the wind at my finger tips, and thought about the beach.

She floated there in the waves, and I swam up to her. It had been like this before, before everything happened senior year. She had been playing me for so long, and I hadn't noticed, but still this memory seemed to remain. We floated in the surf, talking about what I can't remember, nor any of the words that went with the conversation. I just remember the feeling of the waves, and then I wrapped my arms around her waist, and spun around to her back, and pulled her in close. We floated there for several minutes, no words spoken between the two of us, only my mind feeling hers. I could feel the softness of her skin under my fingertips, her wet hair against my chest, and the still surf around us.

But slowly my mind wandered from that event, and I was reminded of another memory, but one which was not mine. It was feeling the wind, as it flowed into a room. A hatch was opened, and the wind poured into the cabin from the outside. My mother sat in a chair and stared out the window into a jungle of an alien planet. She was lost in her own thoughts, of what she had lost, and what her family had lost. The ship carrying them had come to rest on this alien world, a colony of the Star Kingdom that the new Empire had yet to catch up with. They had been running for a month, and finally made it to the edge of the Star Kingdom, with the forces of the Empire hot on their trail, ensuring their departure from the newly claimed space.

She felt constrained; the exhaustion of trying to outrun the Empire to the edge of their space was tiring, and taxing. She had been called on several times already to put aside any thought that had crossed her mind, and defend not only herself, but her family's life too. Her hand fell to her wrist, and so did her gaze as her eyes danced across the clear jewel that almost had a whitish tone to it, reflecting the light from this distant star that she had never known. The Empire wanted this little trinket, as well as the one that had rested on her comrade's wrist, Shen's wrist. Combined with Harabec's they were the only three remaining, and the plans to make more had been destroyed by her family when they fled. Just thinking about him though stirred her memories, and slowly she pulled her feet up to her torso as she sat in the chair. She could cry, but would that be fit for a princess to commit such an act, she wondered. Of course, she knew then that she was only a princess in birth, and no longer in office, Harabec had seen to that. No matter how her heart had felt about him, she knew that she would never forgive him in her mind. He had gone to far, and sided against her. He had betrayed her.

I guess that made two of us then…

"_Why would they go after her?" I turned to her, and raised my voice. "They were after you…..why?"_

_She stood still, with her back to me, as if she was staring away into the night. She had been too calm just now, way too calm. Any other girl her age would have been in tears, and she had taken everything in stride, almost too well, almost like it hadn't really been a shock to her. "Because," she said. Slowly she turned around, and as her eyes came into view, they began to glow white, the same white that Evan's eyes turned sometimes._

"_No," I said, shaking my head, practically on the verge of tears._

"_Because," she repeated, "they were after us."_

"_No," I repeated again, "please no."_

"_Secret's out," she said. "This whole conflict is about you, you have to be the hero, don't you?" She stalked towards me slowly. "My job was to keep you off your base. I hated spending all that time with you, every second of it. Do you actually think I'd even consider falling for a guy like you? You're nothing Keith, not even as a Ranger. Albeit, that display in there was rather impressive, and I'm sure Evan will love to hear about you new abilities, but I assure you, Evan, Reid, Derrick, Anna, and I, we'll stop you, and then nothing will be in our way._

…like mother, like son. Maybe there was another way though. Both of us had walked the path I now did in our own way, and eventually it brought my mother to my father, but did she love him as much as she loved Harabec, and if I ever found someone else would I care about them as much as I did Mady? Did I love her as much as I thought I did, or was it just some pre-fabricated hoax to throw me off? Either way, like Harabec, she was gone now, out of the picture.

Was this really a conflict of powers, a galactic one about to bare down on this world, and these people, or was it something different, something that centered on my family? I didn't know the answer, and I doubt even my mother who was now a spirit could answer that question. The only answer would present itself in time, but for now, there was work to be done.

Opening my eyes, I looked back across at our adversaries, and slowly I began to feel all their weaves at once. I was ready, and unlike the first time, so we're the others behind me. "Alright guys, Ranger Form, Energize!"

Before we go forward though, we have to go backwards. Back to a week before the breeze surrounded us, back to….Philadelphia.

Track Insert – Mads Arp feat Julie Harrington "Slow It Down (Mathilda Mix)" 

The three of us tore out of the opening to a large warehouse in the shipyard area, moving fast as possible away from the building. Behind us there was a sound of explosion, and the blackness of the building was lit by the rush of flames, and fire that erupted from it. However fast as we were though, it wasn't fast enough, for in front of us landed three robotic droids, which crashed to the ground leaving a deep impression in the pavement they had crunched into. The three of us practically skidded to a stop, as I put my hands out to block the others from going forward, until behind us emerged another troop, one that was much larger. Matt and Lexa spun around so that there backs were to mine, as well as each other, and taking defensive positions the three of us formed a defensive circle.

"Woah, where did these guys come from?" asked Matt.

Above us we heard the rush of a drop ship, and the three of us looked up as it shot overhead. "That answer your question?" I asked him.

"Sometimes answers to questions we have are not worth knowing," chimed in Lexa.

"She's getting philosophical on us now?" asked Matt.

"I think that was her subtle way of saying to put a cork in it in the future," I replied. The droids charged us though before we could continue, and I found myself raising a mental shield as several of their well aimed fists came rushing towards me. The metallic fists struck the energy barrier I had created with my mind, and slowly they were held suspended in mid air almost by an unseen force. Lexa had raised a similar field, and the two of us had managed to extended part of it around Matt.

"It is morphing time yet chief?" asked Matt unable to really defend himself in his current state.

"Way past time," I told him. With the grid energized about us, I brought my arm back, and cried, "Ranger Form, Energize!" The three of us tapped our crystals at different moments but in our own fashion, and an instant later the three of us stood in are armored states in opposition to our automated foes. "Weapons!"

Lexa dropped both of her hands forward, and grabbed a hold of her Psionic Knucklers, and then brought them up, and flipped them into position. Two high pitched whines could be heard next to her as Matt had risen both of his energy blasters and had them pointed skywards as they charged. Leveling them he had them pointed at his closest enemy target, and in front of me, my Psy Saber ignited, as I held the hilt horizontally in my left hand. The droids pulled their fists back lightning fast, and readied their energy weapons, but before they could, Lexa and I dropped our fields, and she and Matt let loose with bursts of energy, and blaster fire, as I charged the original three droids that had landed in front of us. Raising my saber overhead, I slashed vertically down at the middle one, but it sidestepped out of the way. Recovering, I slashed to my left, and caught the hand of the nearest droid which fell in front of me.

With both his Enea, and his other blaster which I referred to as the "Blue Blazer" a name quite often rewarded with the roll of his eyes at the mention of, Matt fired off dual shots from both sides. But it was only momentarily as he caught two droids, before the others were able to open fire with their own weapons. Dropping to the ground, Matt flicked a switch on the side of the gun, which set the Blazer into an automatic fire. Raising it, he depressed the trigger, and many rounds of energy per second released from the end of the barrel of the blaster, and without the recoil of a solid ammunition gun, his shots were level and true.

Channeling her mental energy into her knucklers, Lexa released two beams of energy from both hand weapons, striking the two nearest droids. Focusing though, she managed to extend the blades only a foot or two in length, turning her ordinary knucklers into Katars. She rushed forward, slicing with her hands, the energy blades meeting her targets, and creating gashes in their metal frames. As they raised their metallic arms in defense, they met only Lexa's blades, and found their peripherals severed when next they checked.

Flipping over the attackers in front of me, I managed to take one of their robotic heads off, while the other immediately fired at me as I landed. The energy shot impacted on my armor and forced me backwards, and onto my back. Laying there for a moment, I tried to kip up forward, only to feel the presence of another, as well as a feminine cry of attack from behind me. Rolling to the side, I missed the slice of Psionic Blade at my head. Pushing off the ground, I managed to get back up on my feet to confront my new opponent. Standing in front of me was another Mobium commander, this one clearly female. She stood in a defensive position in solid black armor with a white Psy Saber in her right hand raised above, and behind her, her left hand outstretch with the palm up. White locks of hair fell about her shoulders, and there was a bluish tint to her eyes that made her look somewhat remarkable.

"Looks like they replaced Trius," I inquired of her in the form of a statement. "He just couldn't cut it huh?"

She charged at me, slashing, and I blocked the slash with such power that she was forced backwards. Capitalizing on her retreat, I let loose a blast of mental energy at her which caught her off guard, and forced her backwards even more. I came at her again, slashing at her head, but she parried the slice to the side, then countered with her own slash, and then spun around and followed through with a kick, that caught me in the helmet, and caused me to spin in the air until I struck the ground. Groaning I opened my eyes only to feel the pain that came through the armor due to the impact, and looked across the rest of the dock scene until my eyes locked on something, and I smiled. She had come to the surface in a craft, and not a dropship like Trius had. Spooling all my mental energy I released a burst at the ground, and found myself in the air, flying backwards. Releasing my Enea from its holster I fired below at the Mobium, and she dodged the bolts as they struck the ground. I let myself fall to the ground, and replaced my Enea, brandishing my Saber in defiance, as she recovered.

"Lexa!"I called to her over the communications system. Taking a quick glance to my side, I saw her in mid high kick to a droid sending into pieces backwards. She managed a quick glance in my direction, before coming up, bending backwards, and slicing the heads off of another two droids.

"Sub Commander Lenoa," she replied. "Trius was my partner, she was our superior."

"Time for a little insubordination then," I cried, "switch!" Slicing across the chest of a droid, Lexa rolled forward, as Lenoa charged me, and sliced. I blocked it, but then dropped to the ground, and rolled towards Lexa. Replacing ourselves, I came up with a great circular swing, and finished the last four droids she had been fighting with, while Lexa sliced at Lenoa, who seemed angered by the disturbance. Looking back to Matt, he seemed to be holding his own for the moment, so I turned my attention towards the craft, but was interrupted as the dropship returned. I raced off towards the craft, realizing it was the same model as the one that had attacked on the beach a week ago, and as I approached it, tried to ascertain the location for an opening. Behind me though, there was the sound of air rushing, as more droids landed on the ground behind. Panicking, as I reached the craft I felt the side to see if I could find a release, until I saw almost a handle embedded in the paneling. Pulling it, the side came out from the craft, and then rotated to the left, like a switchblade door on some of the Italian cars. Stepping inside, I realized the craft was bigger then I had hoped. The main pilot seat, was followed by two more seats behind it in a triangle pattern. Jumping into the pilot's seat, I tried to ascertain how to start the craft, and then steer the thing. Noticing two round, blue devices on the edge of the arm rest of the chair, I placed my hands on them. Suddenly it was like I had just turned on a computer. I was interacting with the craft the same way I did with the Lens I wore, and realized that like many other Mobium devices, it was controlled by the mind. As I thought about what I wanted to happen, the ship roared to life, restraining belts raced over my body, and slowly the craft raised itself off the ground. In front of me the ships hull peeled back and revealed a glass like screen to make visibility possible.

Hovering there in the craft just several feet off the ground, I decided to take a joy ride, and fired up the throttle. The craft accelerated quickly, but the advanced Mobium technology made it seem like we were barely moving at all. Rushing out over the river, I quickly changed course, and the craft literally pulled a 180 on a dime, and I was facing the other direction, and I saw the battle before me. Lexa and Matt had both been cornered into a circle, with the enhanced number of droids, and with Lenoa leading the charged, they looked like they were about to be overrun,

"Keith, where the heck are you buddy?" asked Matt, over the communications. "We could sure use some help."

"Hold on bro," I replied back to him. "I'm breaking to attack now." Realizing I had no control of the ships weapons from the mental interfaces, I looked around, and noticed buttons on either side of the interfaces, just in range of my thumbs. "Bingo." I said aloud to no one. Piloting the ship, I dropped it towards the ground, as my thumbs moved over the firing trigger. "You guys might want to hit the floor." Depressing the button, I fired two laser beams at the pavement, striking multiple droids at once. Racing overhead of the battle. I saw the dropship ahead of me, alert to my presence, and attempting to escape. Vectoring towards it, I ascended into the sky, and targeted it. Firing at it, my blasts caught one of the small fins that made up its atmospheric wings. I fired again, but missed.

"Keith," cried Matt. "We need you back here." Frustrated at being called away, but knowing I had to go, I swung the craft back around towards the battle. Descending again, I could see that Matt and Lexa were back in the game again, with Matt handling the droids, and Lexa locked in combat with Lenoa. Targeting the clump of droids rushing Matt, I fired again, and this time, let loose several rounds of beams, which severely cut down their numbers. Catching the rest of the droids off guard, Matt dropped to one knee with his Blazer extended, set to automatic mode, and finished off the rest of the droids with one pass of his weapon. Lexa though still found herself locked in combat with Lenoa until Matt came up behind her, and suddenly the odds were two to one, until I moved the craft behind her, and set it to hover mode, the main weapons system trained on her.

"Perhaps you should return and report your failure to the Commander," exclaimed Lexa, and she stood opposite Lenoa, "Before you can no longer report at all." Lenoa was no idiot though, and looking around she quickly decided her best interest was retreat. Suddenly there was a black flash, and she literally shot into the sky like a bullet. I had never seen anyone move that fast through the air, and as I slowly lowered the craft to the ground, I figured that must be her special ability, enhanced flight. Landing the craft so that the hatch faced the others, I powered down my armor since the threat was over. Opening the door, I saw Lexa, and Matt standing there in Ranger armor, and slowly I powered down the craft. With a grin, I took my hands off the controls, and the restraints removed themselves from my body.

"Look what I found," I told them both, standing up, and making my way to the entrance.

"Did you get Xzibit to pimp your ride?" asked Matt, looking over the craft.

"Yeah," I told him, "didn't you see the ten inch subs, and the LCDs in the back?" I asked motioning to the readout screens in the rear of the cabin.

"Gee golly gosh," said Matt, laughing "Can we keep it? I mean, besides the fact that it is going to send your insurance through the roof."

"I don't know," I told him, "Geico might not cover this. Besides, I'm not familiar with the schematics of this craft; doesn't it have a locator beacon or something that's designed to track it?"

Lexa slowly pulled her helmet off, and looked at me sullenly for a moment, almost like taking the craft would be wrong in her book. Finally though she stepped inside, and sat at one of the rear seats, the one to the right and behind the pilot's chair. Setting her helmet on the ground, she placed her hands on the console, and like I had, begun to interact with it. She closed her eyes to focus, and then several moments later, opened them, saying, "The tracking feature has been disabled."

"So now we got some more firepower," said Matt, who had removed his helmet as well, and climbed into the craft, sitting at the other console, looking down, a confused look crossed his face, and he titled his head to the side. "Does this thing come with a user's manual?"

Lexa reached over, and place a hand on it, and closing her eyes for a moment, the panel began to shift, and the interface changed to display not only a touch screen with buttons, but a layout in English, and one Matt seemed to understand. "That should be more suitable for you."

"I've seen this before," he replied. Touching several of the buttons, a large smile played across his face. "This is cool."

"You haven't seen cool yet," I told him, and sitting down in the pilot's seat, I closed the door, and again the ship came to life, restraints rushing over all the passengers. Raising it off the ground, we fired into the air.

"I like it," said Matt softly. "Does this mean we're one step closer to a Megazord?"

"I don't think so buddy," I told him. "Just think of this as a lucky boon. Now here comes the hard part. Keeping it away from everyone else, and finding a place to garage it."

"Can the military detect us in this thing?" asked Matt, his question directed towards Lexa.

"Affirmative, as well as the fleet," she replied. "Especially while the craft is in motion."

"Great," exclaimed Matt, "so we're going to be moving targets."

"And that's different from the rest of the time how?" I asked him.

"Now we can fall to our doom?" suggested Matt.

"Relax," I told him. "We'll cross that bridge until we come to it. In the mean time, I think I have an idea of where we can stash it."

"Where?" asked Matt.

"Well," I replied. "Did you ever watch 'Airwolf?"

We had gotten lucky again, a trend I was fortunate enough to have experienced with Evan once or twice. How longer this spree of luck would last was anyone's guess at that moment, but I knew I wasn't the only one who was thinking about it. I could feel the uneasy impulses coming from Matt, and Lexa as we raced towards the West Coast at speeds that if Matt had been flying at would of shattered any of Chuck Yeager's older records in a heartbeat. I turned my head over my shoulder for a moment to regard Matt, or rather his presence, before I turned back to the sky, and thought about him. At times I considered myself more human, then Mobium, but I knew I was really half of both. Lexa was a full Mobium, assuming powers that others of her and my race had in the past, but for Matt, this was a first for all humans. Having done this job for so long, I hadn't realized how significant that was until then. I might have been the world's first real Power Ranger, but Matt was the first human Ranger, and his receiving of powers was a great event that history in the end would most likely end up overlooking.

I wondered if we would go down in history. The three of us, with possibly more to come, would we get our own chapter in a textbook someday, or would we just be a paragraph on the era of the turn of the millennium? Then another thought struck me, that there might not be a history book for us to be in. Lexa had made it quite clear that the possibility that the Empire was going to raze the planet existed, and that this could also be the beginning of the end of human history. The three of us were more then just protectors of this planet, we had become harbingers of a new era in the life of the planet. Some now knew that they were no longer alone in this universe, and very soon the rest would learn the same. Had the world not become smaller already as I raced across the terrestrial landscape in the craft we now possessed, or was it just that my perception had changed?

Throttling back, we arrived above the west coast about mid day their time, more specifically we were above the Cascades in Northern Washington state, and slowly I pointed the craft north.

"I don't get it," said Matt. "Why the west coast?"

"Keep your pants on," I told him, "you'll see. Lexa, would please begin scanning for any large outcroppings with possible aerial entrances to them."

"Acknowledged," she replied. Slowly we raced not that far above the Cascades, hopefully invisible to any air traffic controllers sitting in Seattle or Canada, as we stealthily crossed the border into the northern country.

"Anything yet?" I asked.

"Negative," she replied.

"Alright," I said, "we'll we're about to cross into Alaska."

"Maybe we should go see if Kopchak is around," replied Matt.

"We could," I told him. "But Zach would have no idea who I was."

"Oh right the memory thing," he said, "I keep forgetting about that." I laughed at his irony, and slowly began to descend the craft as the mountains thinned out.

"I have located such an area," announced Lexa, "feeding coordinates now."

"I see it," I replied, changing the vector of the craft. "That will work. Watch this Matty boy." Slowly I brought the ship over what seemed like the peak of a large thin rock formation, but slowly it began to descend, and almost instantly, the light of day was replaced by the walls of the shaft leading downwards. "Just like on the show." Sensors went off not on the control panel, but in my head, alerting me to how close the ground was, before finally I set it on the ground softly.

"The materials of this area should disguise or presence from aerial sensors," announced Lexa.

"I don't get it," said Matt, "couldn't they have just followed us with their sensors til we landed?"

"No I managed to stay low enough to the ground, otherwise fighters would have been scrambled when we entered the West Coast's air space, and again when we entered into Canada's air space as well."

"What did you do today Matt?" he said in a mimic fashion, as his restraints removed themselves. "I got shot down by the Canadian Air Force, how bout you?"

"I do not understand," said Lexa, observing his tone, "we were not targeted at all."

"They don't do sarcasm on Mobius do they?" Matt asked her.

A small grin played across her face, and then she regarded him coolly, "No, we are not so dull with it." Shaking my head, I stood up, and slowly opened the hatch, and stepped into the dark pit we had landed in, only lit by the light from the craft. It was quite chilly out, much more then where we had been before. Slowly Matt, and Lexa emerged from the craft still in their armor, holding their helmets in their hand.

"Alright," I said spooling up my mental energy, "let's portal out." Slowly a rift to the Shelter opened in front of us, and Matt and Lexa stepped through, leaving me in the presence of the craft by myself for a moment. I smiled at it, and suddenly a name for it jumped into my mind. "Somehow I don't think we'll end up calling it 'Lady Luck."


	7. This was what was

"So you took it out from right under her nose?" said Sean, as he, Lexa and myself sat at the table near the kitchen area as we ran through the story of our capturing of the fighter craft with him. "That's pretty funny, but the Mobiums are certainly not going to appreciate it."

"I don't imagine so," I said taking a sip of Ginger Ale, and smiling, "in fact they're going to be very upset, considering how it narrows their arsenal some."

"Lenoa will most certainly face a reprimand from Polaris for her failure as well," added Lexa. "She will be quite ill at ease next time we encounter her."

"What a shame?" said Sean, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So her special power is flight," I stated, turning to Lexa. "She can move very fast in the air."

"Affirmative," said Lexa. "She's set many records of Mobium flight times, even replacing numerous existing ones that belonged to her father."

"I don't think we've seen Trius's unique ability yet," I told her.

"You will not," Lexa replied sullenly. "His has no additive for combat. It is more of a civil nature, like mine."

"What else can we expect then?" asked Sean. "How many more Mobiums can we expect to see?"

"One will always be kept on the ship, but counting myself, there are only four Mobiums currently," explained Lexa.

"Will we see Polaris in combat?" I asked her.

"It is a possibility," she replied. "I hope that day is not close to transpiring though, for if it is it might prove difficult in our current state. He is an excellent warrior, and his unique ability helps promote his excellence in battle as well."

"Which is?" I asked her.

She looked at me sternly for a few moments before looking away, "He can ascertain your thoughts, and predict your actions before you take them. But more than that, he can penetrate into your thinking cycle, and create illusions that are not present during combat, thus throwing off your focus."

"He can see weaves," I said softly, and looking towards Sean who was feeling the same way I was about the recent information presented to us. He sighed softly, and shook his head.

"What do you think?" he asked me, noticing the same look on my face that he wore on his. "Do we have a chance?"

"Without the Guardian Armor?" I pointed out. Sighing, I looked down at my legs, still holding my cup in my hand. Considering my options, and weighing the decision carefully, I looked back up at him. "I don't know, but I don't think so."

"Then to reiterate what Lexa has told us, let's hope it's not any time soon we'll run into him," said Sean. Looking over a stack of material in front of him, his eyes went wide, and suddenly he picked something up, and then dropped it onto the table. Watching it as it settled, it turned out to be some sort of science magazine. "Speaking of trouble, we may have some more, this time from the Human front."

Lexa eyed the magazine slowly, and reached her arm out to take a hold of it, dragging it back to her to examine it more closely. Opening it, she began to look through it, observing the different articles slowly. I looked at Sean, and raised my eyebrow, "What's up now?"

"A new device that works almost like an EMP weapon," Sean told the two of us, well really me, since it was clear Lexa was absorbed in the magazine. "The device generates a wave of electro magnetic pulse which can short out electronic devices. Good for conventional combat, but it fine tuned just a little…"

"It could be a big problem for us," I pointed out, finishing his statement for him. "A device like that could put us in serious jeopardy," I told them. "If they can tune it to the grid's energy, we're going to be in big trouble."

"We'd be finished actually," stated Sean. "Every time you went to morph, they could deploy it and short out the Lenses."

"Well hopefully they'll realize it will affect their own link to the grid, and hesitate to use it themselves."

"That's assuming the Mobiums are the ones going after it," stated Sean. "I'm more worried about the government taking it, and going after us."

"They wouldn't even know the frequencies or levels the grid works on," I reminded him.

"Are you willing to risk your life on that statement?" he asked me. I looked at him critically for a moment, but at the same time considered his question. Could I have been scanned while working with the government members in the past? Did they pull any information off the Zero Crystal from Blake's undercover work? These were questions I didn't have the answers too, but all of them were possibilities with strong reliability behind them.

"You're right," I said nodding. "I can't, the risk is too great."

"Did you get Lexa a Cosmo?" Matt called out as he emerged from the main control room into the main area of the Shelter, and observed Lexa reading the magazine Sean had produced. "Part of her human conditioning?"

Without even looking up, Lexa regarded him coolly, saying, "On the contrary, I enjoy observing the advancements of developing cultures. One may consider it a 'hobby' of mine."

Smiling I turned towards Matt, who had a half smirk on his face. He turned to me, and said, "Amazing at how quickly she can return a comment, and put us down at the same time."

"What's going on bro?" I asked him, as he stood next to me.

"I have something I want you guys to look out," said Matt, "I think I have a theory going." Ushering us into the control room, we all sat around the console that he had been sitting at, with a frozen image of a droid on the screen. Slowly he sat down to keyboard, and released the pause button, causing the playback from his helmet that was captured during the last battle to replay. On the screen the laser blasts from the craft struck the ground, and there was a slight pause before Matt spun around, and fired his blasters at the droid. The bolts struck head on, tearing a symmetrical hole into the torso of the metal construction. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" asked Sean. Matt rewinded it again, and again the blasts struck the ground, forcing the droid backwards.

"That?" he asked.

"I don't get it," I told him.

"The droid paused when the blasts hit the ground," Matt explained. "Those things were bright, and the droid paused. He could of easily had me, but instead he hesitated, almost like he was blinded."

"Wait are you saying that you think the droid was blinded?" I asked him, and then the three of us turned to Lexa looking for an answer.

"I am not familiar with the operation of the droids optics," she replied. "I have no notion of what to express to you."

"So it is possible that they're optics are the same as ours," asked Matt. "I mean constructed similarly to living organisms."

"It is possible," confirmed Lexa. "Many of their designs come from beings of organic design."

"Well that's perfect," exclaimed Matt. "That means they might have a weakness we can exploit."

"How?" asked Sean. "Like a flashbang or something?"

"Exactly," said Matt. "We drop it, and we have a few moments to cut down their numbers."

"The droids will most likely be retuned when the others learn that we have found and exploited that weakness," Lexa informed us.

"Until then," said Matt. "We have something."

"Good job," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Get on it, we might need it soon. Sean, where is that device being developed?"

"Chicago," he replied.

"Looks like its field trip time," I told him. "Matt, you and Lexa stay here; I'll port you in if I need you. Hopefully you can come up with a solution."

"Alright," said Matt, as I stepped out into the main area again, with Sean behind me.

"A very keen observation," complimented Lexa behind me to Matt, but she concluded with, "…for a human."

"We try," replied Matt, as I finally wondered out of earshot range. I walked up to the table and grabbed the magazine, looking for any basic information regarding the device's location. Sean came up behind me and regarded me coolly.

"You going solo on this one?" he asked.

"Things might get a little bit messy," I told him. "I don't want to risk more lives than I have too, and if the Mobiums show up it will be easier to port myself and the device out of there, rather than have to wait on Lexa, and Matt."

"You've got a pretty reconginizable face now," said Sean. "Maybe this isn't a good idea." I grabbed Matt's Oakleys from the table where they had been lying, and placed them over my eyes.

"Happy?" I asked him.

"You know the rule," he told me. "Just be careful."

"It's what I do," I replied, then slowly a silence filled the room. "We really need to get this thing, before they do."

"We will," said Sean softly. "We will."

One portal later, and I stood in the spring time of Chicago, which meant it was still a little bit chilly. I arrived in the middle of the downtown area, and getting my bearings started to slowly head towards the building. I picked my way through the crowd, and the busy streets, until I was only several blocks away. The people meandered down their streets as if they were in enthralled by some force, almost like mindless creatures, but the enthrallment was only a byproduct of self absorbment. Many of them were wrapped up in their own little worlds, with their own problems, much like the other students had been at boarding school, but who could really blame them. My little world was just the same as theirs, but my microcosm meant more risks for more people. It was a dam that was dangerous blocked up, and if I wasn't careful, it would slowly spill over into all of theirs. Much like a flood though, it threatened to wipe them all out beneath the shadow of the coming surge.

But slowly I veered my thoughts back to the mission at hand, but my momentary focus was already going to cost me. If I had been more careful, or if I had listened to Sean, then maybe as I was strolling past a little Italian pizza place, I would have noticed I was being watched. I sensed it before anything, the same presence always about me, but just back behind me, far enough to reach with my mind, but not to touch it. So when I rounded the next bend, I dove into one of those little staircases that went below the street to a door, and hid down there, waiting for the presence to past. I could feel it move above me, and then slowly walk past, and then fade into the background of the rest of them. Feeling that I had eluded who had ever been following me, I slowly emerged onto the street level again; looking both ways before finally continuing on the direction I was headed. I was passing a staircase to my left, when suddenly it happened. The next thing I knew, I was lying with my back on the ground, and a weight on top of me.

Surprised, I was even more stunned, when I heard a feminine chuckle, followed by the release of weight, "Tag, you're it." Looking up, I saw a familiar mane of curly blonde hair that I had known the last time I was in this area. Colleen stood above me, smiling, and offering me her hand. Slowly, still deciding whether or not to trust her, I took it, and she helped me to my feet. "You're not one for reflexes are you?"

"I assure you, I'm much faster than I seem," I informed her.

"I saw you walking," she told me, "thought I'd say hi."

"You could of just said hi," I replied. "You know like 'hey' or something."

"That's no fun," she exclaimed, as a grin fell on her face. "How did you know I was following you?"

"I didn't," I lied. "I ducked into a bakery to see if they had some cookies I really liked."

"Cookies huh?" she replied. "Chocolate Chip, or Bullshit?"

"Definitely the latter," I replied, chuckling.

"You're really bad at lying," she said.

"It's not something I don't do very often," I explained.

"It's almost cute," she said, a small glimmer filling her eye.

"Listen," I said, trying to depart and continue on with what I was doing, "I need to leave. I'll see you around." I turned to go, but as I did she called out.

"You know you're famous now," she replied, and slowly I turned back towards her.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, slowly walking back towards her, and putting my hands into my pockets. "Why's that?"

"I don't know too many other people with their face all over the news," she stated softly. "Kinda gives a girl the wrong idea sometimes, especially with someone who says he's really not the lying kind of type."

"What can I say, I'm in demand," I told her.

"What did you do?" she asked me, closing the distance so we stood very close together, almost too close. My sense of smell was almost non existent, but I could smell her now that she was closer. It was a sweet smell, almost like honey, and something else, but it was good, and reminded me of something I couldn't put my finger on. "Was it bad?"

"Let's just say," I explained, "I resisted arrest."

"Sounds dangerous," she said, "but you don't seem like the bad boy type in my book."

"You couldn't guess my type if you tried," I told her.

"You seem more like a knight in shining armor to me," she replied. "Someone who wants to rescue a princess in a far off tower; very noble, but also very narrow minded."

"Is that so?" I asked her.

"You see, the princess isn't pure, and there is no tower," she explained. "Instead you just kicked down the door to her house, and there's an angry father, and a frightened girl."

"Sounds like I'm not all there," I said softly.

"Maybe I'm the one who isn't always all there," she replied, slowly moving closer to me. I scanned her mind, but was surprised not to be able to read it so readily. With most people I could sense their emotions, but here I found myself almost locked out. "Maybe sometimes I feel like I've been 'locked' up."

"High in a tower?" I asked her, softly still confused by my discover, but entranced by her nonetheless.

"The highest," she replied, slowly trying to take my hand. I pulled back though, and opened the distance between the two of us. Stunned, I realized being touched was something I didn't want to have happen. It was something I hadn't felt since Mady, but at the same time, it was discomforting, almost like being burned.

"I need to go," I told her, turning again, trying to flee the situation, and return to my own pursuits.

"Are you going to be around?" she called out.

"No," I replied harshly, continuing down the street. I didn't mean to sound mean, but there was something there, that I knew I couldn't feel, not right now at least. Her intentions for the most part were clear, but knowing them, I was forced to restrain my own efforts. Colleen was obviously interested me, whether it was because she found me interesting, or she was into that whole bad boy thing was unknown to me at the time, but I realized that regardless of the reason, for a moment, I had forgotten who I was, and what I was doing. I couldn't loose my path though, for many different lives hung in the balance, and my guard had been down completely. She was a distraction, like Mady had been before. In fact it was worse than I had known at the time. She was more than just a distraction, she was trouble. If I had been more aware, and not thinking about her, I would have noticed that the presence I had felt was not her, in fact, it was someone that watched me from high above, as slowly I moved towards the building the device was being kept in.

As I rounded the corner though, I came to realize that suddenly everything had become really quiet, and that the once busy street had suddenly become empty, and no crowds were to be seen. There was a small square in front of the building, connected to a small park next to it, and several city birds were floating around the square, as I emerged into a well lit area. Slowly I made my way up the stairs towards the glass doors, when suddenly I stopped. The sound of footfalls falling upon pavement, and the shadow of an approaching image made me turn around.

"You know," said a familiar voice. "If I was doing my job the right way, I would place you under arrest immediately." Agent Henry Blake ascended the stairs slowly, and came up to stand abreast from me looking me straight in the eye. He had this grin that made me suspect that what he was saying was true, but that he was also hiding something else.

"Harry," I stated in recognition. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are," said Blake, cutting to the chase. Apparently Sean had been right about the humans trying to secure it first.

"I'm glad they didn't shoot you for tipping me off," I replied.

"They certainly thought about it," said Blake. "I just had to prove I was a good agent, and got back into their good graces."

"And now?" I asked him, attempting to determine his presence.

"Now I need to bring them this device," he explained slowly. "But it's the dardnest thing; you know, I definitely got waylaid on the way in."

"I hear crime in this city is out of control," I said opening the door for him. He grabbed it and followed me inside. "You're lucky they didn't take your wallet and your badge." He looked at me smirked, as I continued, "So tell me, how your neck of the woods is these days."

"Tense," he replied as he walked into the hallway. "The big whigs can't decide whether we're on the eve of a great age of humanity, or total alien invasion."

"You should make the point to them that the latter is more likely at this point," I explained. "A transmission was sent several weeks ago to Mobium space, a fleet is on its way now."

"Do you know this for certain?" asked Blake.

"I'm working with one of their agents," I told him. "She flipped at the last moment...when she was sent to kill me that is."

"Fiesty one," added Blake as we headed towards the elevator. "That must be the one with multi-colored hair that we took off of the drug store video. Those cops weren't happy to get beaten up by a ninety pound girl."

"Indeed," I told him. "Just let them know she was an elf, and maybe that will soothe their masculine egos. So, what is your side telling you?"

"The leader of the Mobium forces seems fairly confident your apprehension is imminent," reported Blake with a smile. "He assures us once you're in his hands, the Mobiums will be gone."

"And replaced by a fleet of barrage cannons," I said as the door opened onto the floor we went too.

"So you're saying we shouldn't trust him?" asked Blake, who was now walking alongside me.

"Hard position to work, especially when I'm not willing to work with the government," I replied as we marched towards a set of glass doors at the end of the hall.

"Indeed," responded Blake. "They do seem frustrated though, and it seems like you're giving them a run for their money."

"Took a fighter craft off them the other day," I told him.

"Wait til the others hear you have one of those," he said, chuckling. "They'll be running more patrols over DC. And what's this I hear about three Rangers now?"

"Business is booming, thought it was time to take on more help," I responded. "Thinking it might not be enough, might have to hire a few more hands."

"What's Sean think about all this?" he asked me. "He must be going nuts."

"He seems remarkably calm," I told him, "though his wife is ready to kill him." I turned to look beyond the glass doors, and as I did, several people emerged from the door. At least at first I thought they were people, until slowly I realized that behind them were robotic figures moving slowly carrying something heavy. Instantly, the Mobiums aware of the fact that they were in my presence, and I in theirs, reacted. Blake was a fraction of a moment slower, but it was still quick enough so that when I cried, "DOWN!" he flew to the side of the hallway as energy bolts raced past where he had stood a moment before.

Forcing up a mental shield of energy, I made sure that the bolts could not find their marks upon us. Pulling Blake up, I shoved back towards the elevator, which he raced too, and I stood alone with a barrage of energy impacting on the mental barrier in front of me, my hand outstretched projecting it. Triggering my Lens communication system with my mind, I radioed for help immediately. "Sean, I'm under attack by Mobium forces, will be opening a portal momentarily."

The doors to the elevator opened behind us opened, and I turned to see Lenoa, whom had been following me all along it seems. She raced forward, and in an instant cut through my mental barrier, slicing with her saber. Ducking under it, I spun to the side, towards an open window. She went for me again, and as she did, I dove out the window, the city street below me, but for someone like me who had the ability to fly, I silently fell, until I neared the ground, and then leveled out, and landed, on the edge of the square, next a park I had now noticed. Strangely empty for this time of day, but I assumed that was Blake's doing, who was still no where to be found. Casting my hand out behind me, I created a mental rift to the shelter, though my intention was never to retreat. Instead Lexa, and Matt emerged from the portal. Taking off the sunglasses I had been wearing, I tossed them back to Matt who caught them in the air, and slowly put them on. And this brings us to where I started before.

The three of us stood on an empty street, near the edge of a park, myself several steps in front of the others, the three of us spread out in a triangle of sorts. We looked like three college aged people, but the expressions on our face betrayed our experience, and were meant to indicate that something dire was happening in front of us.

"Shall we proceed Keith?" asked Lexa slowly, her eyes still focused forward as a light breeze came up to caresses the three of us softly, sweeping her reddish hair about her.

"Sssshhhh," I said softly. And taking a moment to reflect on where I had been before, I watched the situation unfold in front of me. From the glass doors I had met Blake att, marched Lenoa, Trius, and a squad of battle droids, carrying a very large device, and to top it all off, they seemed to be marching slowly with an air of confidence about them that suggested they had something up their sleeve that we weren't ready for. But momentarily they paused, Lenoa with her saber ignited and held to the side, with Trius igniting his as well, and standing opposite her. They were waiting for something, but none of us knew what, until their eyes went skyward, and so did mine. I wish I hadn't. A craft rushed overhead, the dropship, over a major city which was going to cause publicity the likes of which no one was ready for, which denoted Blake's surprise before as well. However, it wasn't the dropship that my eyes locked onto, but what fell from it.

He landed upon the ground with a soft thud, his booted feet making most of the noise. Standing erect he wasn't tall, or well built, but average in almost all things, including appearance. However, that was only from the human observational level, mentally I could feel him the same way that I would if I placed my hand on a hot stove. His power without question was great, for not even Lexa, who I was certain had a good chance of defeating me in a fight, felt the way that this guy did now, and for an instant, the lifeless droids behind him, almost seemed to sense that power as well, for if I did not no it was against their programming, I would have sworn they too cringed.

"Let me guess…" quipped Matt, summing up the new combatant in front of us.

"Commander Polaris," I said coldly, greeting our new arrival.

Polaris slowly looked me over, as well as the two people behind me, one of which he surely regarded as a traitor. To myself though his disposition was somewhat different, almost respectful, which was something I did not really consider I'd be met with until that moment. His voice boomed, but not across the square, in our minds, "Your family has been deposed, and the world I tread upon now has granted your custody to us. I will not bear formalities to a fallen member of a family that once administered over our planet. Your time has concluded, submit now, or your apprehension will be conducted with force."

"You may have tricked this world into believing you Polaris, but I will not stand for it," I told him. "This world will not go quietly as so many have before, they will try to resist you, and I will stand by them until the end. You can take that back to your master, the Emperor, and inform him that his fight has only just begun.

"As you desire," returned Polaris, who cast a wave of mental energy at us so great, and powerful, a tree next to us was ripped from the ground and flew through the air. Slamming into the ground, I practically had all the fight removed from lungs, and slowly I fought back to my feet as Lexa and Matt did the same. Breathing heavily, I closed my eyes, and continued my self reflection, as I could feel a soft liquid run down my arm, something that could only be blood. This wasn't good, but this was what was, and it was time to go to work.

Opening my eyes, I looked back across at our adversaries, and slowly I began to feel all their weaves at once. I was ready, and unlike the first time, so we're the others behind me. "Alright guys, Ranger Form, Energize!"


	8. Four on the Floor

My saber ignited in front of me, and the sound of a soft hum could be heard as Lexa's Knucklers energized. Finally the dual whine of two blasters charging up could be heard behind me as well, as we all stood at ready with our weapons. With every breath I took, I could see the images in front of me change from the normal view we all have to one overlaid with the weaves that each of the warriors were contemplating. I paused for a moment on the verge of something powerful, anticipating the onslaught of the six of us locked into battle. It created intensity like we hadn't experienced before, the three of us, against three enemies who were very likely stronger than us, and ready to trample over us like we were nothing. We could not back out; I knew that, for I had run from fights before, in the past. This was different now, this wasn't about me; this was about the world. Dropping my weapon to the side, I called out to my adversarial opponent, "Surrender the device."

"You may consider yourselves in the advantage with the armor of the Royal Guard," Polaris responded, "but I know that your skill is not strong enough to defeat us. Your demands will be denied." He raised his saber, and slowly the three of them began to stalk towards us with their ranks of droids behind them, their footfalls echoing off the buildings around them, giving them the illusion of possessing more than there were. The sound became almost deafening as we stood there awaiting the barrage of metal and energy that would soon be forthcoming. Finally though the intensity built up, and we could no longer remain where we were, and almost as if a telepathic thought passed between the three of us, we charged to meet the foreign invaders head on. Raising my saber I brought it down over my head at Polaris who blocked it easily, and so the battle had begun.

Rushing forward, our weapons clashed again, and as they continued to meet in blocks and attacks, I pushed Polaris, foolishly, backwards into a crowd of droids, until I was well surrounded. Leaping into the air, as I swung for his feet, he used the droids to open fire at me. Kneeling down as I landed, I extended a mental shield around me, but as the blasts hit, it took a good deal of concentration to keep the shield intact. The blaster fire stopped, and I looked up to see Polaris plunging downwards with the tip of his saber point at me. Rolling forward, he spun around as he struck the ground, to try and clip me as I escaped his attack. Together we rose, and again our blades crashed together. Slashing downwards, my blade met his, but I spun and released, and spun around again only to have him sidestep the attack, and then strike me in the lower torso with his fist. Staggering backwards, I barely parried a thrust aimed for the same part of my body. The look of calm I had worn at the beginning of the conflict was replaced with exhaustion, as again Polaris who still wore the same calm look that he had before, a look that denoted the difference between his experience and mine, attacked again. He slashed again at my midsection, which caused me to jump backwards, into the arms of a droid, who secured his arms around my body, and the next slice came down not only across my torso, but severed the arms of the droid as well. A gash had formed in my armor, which not only caused the integrity to drop, but a great deal of pain as sparks shot from without, and energy rippled from within.

Lexa though still remained calm in her thought processes as she engaged herself again Lenoa. With each slice Lenoa offered, Lexa countered by punching back at the blade with her own knucklers, almost as she was catching the psychic energy of Lenoa weapons in her own psychic hands. Each clash made the same sound as the clashes between Polaris and myself, but they were much faster, as the two women were more active in their combat. Lenoa would slice, and Lexa being as flexible as she was would merely bent over backwards under the blade, and then attempted to strike Lenoa, who would be forced to bring her blade in so tight to parry, that she would have to fall back in order to attack again. She thrusted forward, and Lexa blocked, and spun around it, trying to land an elbow to Lenoa's face, only to have Lenoa to handspring backwards. She casted a wave of mental energy forward, which forced Lexa into the air, a domain that had always been Lenoa's, a domain she was happy to force Lexa into. As Lexa ascended though, Lenoa concentrated the fire of the droids she controlled upon Lexa, which had to focus all her energy into a shield. Dropping to the ground, Lexa had only an instant to reach up and block an attack as Lenoa struck from above, forcing Lexa to the ground in a split. Spinning around in a leg sweep, Lexa raised herself back up onto the ground, but Lenoa had seen it coming, and had managed to hop over it.

Firing a shot at his opponent, Matt then dropped to his knee to fire another shot. Trius though simply used a mental shield to block the strikes, and slowly advanced towards Matt. Matt arose again, and continued to fire shots at Trius, but to no avail, as the Mobium stalked towards him. Flipping the barrel of the weapon over in his hands, and clutching it in his hands, he rushed forward attempting to use the butt end as a melee weapon. Swinging, Trius sidestepped, and then spun around Matt. Dropping to the ground, Trius leg swept Matt to the ground, and then stood up, brandishing his Psy Saber again, and this time stabbing it towards the ground, and the fallen Matt. Matt rolled out of the way of the oncoming attack, and pushed himself back off the ground, as Trius attempted to strike again. Flipping his Blue Blazer over he attacked with the butt end of his Enea, and as Trius slid under it, he fired at point blank with the Blazer, but missed. However, he seemed to find a successful combination with this attack.

Polaris lifted me up with his mind, as I lost focus due to his strike, and slowly I found myself suspended in mid-air, with my arms pinned to my side. Leaving his saber rested at his side, he merely watched me for a few moments, as I struggled helplessly, trying to focus on my mental energies.

"C'mon Keith," said Sean over the communications line. "Get back in the game."

"He's too strong," I replied as I tried to struggle. "His mental grip is almost crushing my own focus. I can't even push out a little."

"You have one final chance to surrender," announced Polaris. "This is that chance, and I would urge you to consider it." Part of me thought about surrendering there, and then, and keeping my life, as well as the others around me. I couldn't move, I couldn't fight, and if I died, this world would have no chance of survival. My sense of pride though, didn't want to admit defeat though, and didn't want to give in. Slowly I tried to ignite my Psy Saber, focusing all my energy into the hilt. Polaris though sensed my action, and as I attempted to ignite it, he rose his saber over his head, and sliced me down the center of my armor, causing a surge of sparks to fly out, and me to fall forward, and land on the ground. He picked me up with his mind, and tossed me away. Gravity took over where his mind left off, and I slammed into the ground, rolling across the pavement. Pain was certain, and seemed to occupy every part of my body. Thinking was easy, moving was not. I merely laid there and watched as the other two rangers were locked in combat.

Matt blocked a strike of Trius, only to have to parry another with the butt end of his Enea. The Blazer, he had switched to automatic mode, so every time he fired, energy rounds would tear through the air, causing a loud rush of air as they flew towards Trius, only to have Trius dodge them at the last second. Finally though, Trius managed to get the upper hand, and landed a slice across Matt's chest, causing him to fall forward. Trius used the opportunity to release a wave of mental energy that threw Matt away from him and caused him to land near me, as droids rushed forward from behind Trius.

Lexa seemed to have the upper hand against Lenoa though, as she spun around with a high kick, which Lenoa ducked under, and then had to hop back into the air, to avoid Lexa's leg sweep which came off the inertia of her spin kick. The two females each attempted to kick, but instead blocked each other's blows with their own legs. Again Lexa kicked, but Lenoa backed up, which allowed Lexa to release a burst of mental energy that threw Lenoa backwards. Had there been no battle droids to support Lenoa, Lexa would have been able to claim victory, but once Lenoa was behind the lines, the droids she commanded released a barrage of energy shots at Lexa, who had to ascend into the sky to avoid them. She flew backwards and landed in the front of the two of us, as we were still struggling to get to our feet. Matt accomplished this task easier than me, as slowly I found myself holding my chest, as intense pain burned from it. Slowly the droids moved towards us, looking like they were going to surround us.

"This doesn't look good," announced Sean over the communications line.

"Gee you think," returned Matt, who was breathing heavily as he regained his stamina.

"I'm hurt real bad," I announced, almost falling back to the ground as I did.

The droids surrounded us, but a break formed in the center and as we tried to rush for it, it became filled by Trius, and several droids carrying a large device, the one from the building before.

"They've got the device," observed Sean.

"Thank you Preceptor, Master of the Obvious," I said softly, then slowly collapsed to my knees.

"Keith!" cried Lexa, as she rushed backwards to try and pull me back onto my feet. Matt stood front in the two of us, almost in a protective manner, his shoulders rising and falling with each breath he took.

Ordering them to fire, the droids, who had hefted the device onto their shoulders, activated it. The device slowly began to build up energy the same way our Enea's did, and then when it reached full charge, it caused a rush of energy to rip forward, engulfing us, tearing across our bodies, and an in instant, our armor vanished leaving us in our street clothes. Though they looked slightly bruised in some areas, the others didn't look as bad off as myself, who had a large gash down the center of my chest. What I thought was actually sweat at first, was in fact blood. Not a lot, but enough to even unnerve me. Lexa's arm still held onto me, but I could sense the nervousness from her and Matt, as the three of us were now surrounded by a great force, and without the capacity to use our armor.

Polaris, and Lenoa slowly advanced through the ranks, to stand next to Trius. The males wore a very calm look and demeanor to them, as they realized that had indeed achieved some sort of victory, but Lenoa's look was that of sheer pride, as she looked down at Lexa. The only sound that could be heard was the mechanized movements of the droids, as the six of us stood there, and slowly as to conclude the battle, Polaris ordered the droids forward to apprehend us, and slowly they charged forward.

Forcing myself to my feet, I decided to face the oncoming end with a surge of pride, so that I would not be forced to be taken without a final fight. However, the end was not yet here. An explosion ripped through the ranks of the droids from behind us, which forced the three of us to duck forward hoping to avoid any falling debris. Turning around, we saw a hole had formed in the line of droids, and rushing in through the rising cloud of fire, came the form of a human male. I couldn't see his face, but he was clad in jeans, and a dark gray shirt, and it was clear that he had been behind the explosion. Leaping into the air into a tornado kick, he managed to catch a droid off guard, and land a direct hit to his head unit. He landed and leg swept another droid to the ground, and then popped back up. From his waist, he produced a long cylinder, which he spun his hand, and held above his like a flashlight. A bolt of energy emitted from the end, and slammed into a droid, and then dropping the weapon to his side, the two ends of the cylinder expanded until the unit was the same size as a Bo staff. Spinning it over his head with the air of years of experience in the art, he brought it down on the head of a droid, and then slammed into the side of another one. Thrusting behind him, he caught an advancing droid in its torso, and slammed a hole right into. The staff collapsed again, and the man spun around, and fell backwards to us.

"It looks like you could use a little help," he announced with a familiar German accent attached to it.

"No way," said Matt, who wore a similar grin to the one that had started to form on my own face. "We can't be that lucky."

"We can be, and we are," I yelled quickly, spooling up my mental energy. Lexa raised a mental shield of energy around the four of us, as the surprise attack, but the three Mobium warriors off guard. Opening a portal on the ground around the three of us, our old friend Peter slowly raced to our side. "It's good to see you."

"I knew you would miss me sooner or later," he replied, and then turned to face the Mobiums who had recovered, and now raced towards us.

"Everyone in, GO!" I practically shouted at them. Matt wasted no time, and jumped in first, and Lexa did the same, dropping the shield as she did. The droids were unable to fire though as their commanders were now in the line of fire, and the three rushed forward, as Peter extended the staff again, and twirled it front of him, halting their advancement. Catching it mid twirl he stood ready for their first attack, but there would be none, as I opened my hand, and released a wave of energy at the Mobiums. "Catch." Peter grinned as his opponents, were forced backwards, and then stepped backwards into the portal. Grinning, as I watched Polaris recover, I dropped myself into the portal and sealed it behind me.

Dropping through what seemed like the ceiling, I fell to the solid ground of the Shelter, and almost botched the landing as my mental energy was almost depleted. I stood up, but too fast, as the loss of blood caused my blood pressure to drop, and forced me to stumble. Peter caught me, and slowly pulled me over towards the dining area, where I could sit down. The three stood above me, and look over my wounds intently. Sean rushed out from the control room.

"I'm so glad you guys are so safe," he announced. "When your armor went down, I couldn't reach you on the communications line, and I just….."

"We'll some of us are better off than the others," I replied, as I slowly pulled off my shirt. "We would have been gonners though, if it weren't for this cat." I looked up to Peter with a slight smile. "We're definitely in gratitude for your sudden appearance. Now where the hell did you come from?"

He laughed, and then slowly began to explain. "I was nearby, I had been looking for you guys for sometime, but instead found Agent Blake, and decided to see if he led me to you, and he did. Lucky I was in the right place at the right time."

"Damn straight," said Matt, offering his hand to Peter, who took it in a friendly gesture. The two pulled together and slapped each other on the back. "By the way, this is Lexa."

"You must be a female Mobium," he offered. "I've not encountered one of your sex before."

"I am honored to make your acquaintance," she announced, nodding softly.

"Where did you get that staff?" asked Matt curiously. "Those moves were pretty neat."

"From Shen," he said softly.

"You've had contact with him?" asked Sean. "Is he alright, where is he?"

"He's dead," announced Peter. Silence slowly filled the room, and Sean and I reflected quietly at the news of the passing of a comrade and a friend. "He fell in Europe, fighting a group of those droids, led by the one male who attacked you with that device. I took the weapon off of his fallen body, and fought my way out, but they didn't really seem interested in me, and left the field of battle."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said softly, "as you can see, we could really use his help. He was a great warrior, and I know he was as much a mentor to you, as Sean is to me." Sean nodded softly at my recognition of his efforts.

"He gave me this too," said Peter, who dug into his pockets, and produced a band, and handed it to me. Holding it in my palm, I ran my thumb across it, familiar with its design.

"His Lens," I announced. "I thought these had been destroyed. I never even knew the location of my mother's." Running my thumb over the focusing jewel, I could feel a crack in it where the jewel had been cracked. "It's been damaged."

"Is it repairable?" asked Sean.

"The crystal would have to be replaced," I told them. "We would loose the power contained within it if we did, a power greater than are own." Slowly I placed it on the table, and held my chest again. Sean presented me with a few triage products, which I took from him.

"This was all I could find," he announced. "But at the moment we have bigger problems."

"You mean the fact that the Mobiums shorted out our lenses," announced Matt. "Mine still seems not to be working."

"Neither is mine," I announced. "They're going to have to be resynced before we can use them again. The weapon really damaged our capacity to access the grid."

"And they'll use it every time we show ourselves," announced Sean.

"Our effectiveness on the field of battle will be severely hindered," observed Lexa.

"It already is," pointed out Matt. "Only Lexa managed to actually win her combat. Trius managed to beat me pretty easily, and Polaris practically killed Keith."

"We're definitely up against a stronger opponent," said Sean, as slowly his family began to come from the living area above to see about all the commotion.

"We need to take out the device," I stated, turning to face the others with a determined look. "It's that simple. We'll worry about the Mobiums later. One problem at a time."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Matt.

"I know how we're going to do that," I told him, "we just need to figure a way to lure them out first, and for that I'm going to have to sit down and work it out. For now though, I think I need some rest," as I slowly pushed myself up from the table.

"What about Peter?" asked Matt, motioning to Peter who had been very silent the last several moments. Slowly I turned to face him, and a smile broadened across my face.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Sean.

"I think we found our next ranger," I replied, a wide grin on my face, placing my hand on Peter's shoulder. "He's got the street cred, and his audition was good. Let's see how he does. Setup the software."

Day turned into night, and then night into day, as time passed around us. I spent most of that time in bed, resting as my wounded body began its own self healing process. I came out twice, once for food, and the other for a special ceremony. I had been there for both Matt and Lexa's activation process, but after the last one where Matt nearly lost his life, this one was a little different, and as the armor slowly covered Peter's body, I was proud to welcome another well experience warrior to the group. With a smile I left the room and retreated back to my bed, but was besieged by Matt who raced up to me.

"Hey bro," he said, falling in next to me. The air of happiness was still about him after Peter's activation, but something still said that there was more to Matt that he wasn't telling, something my human intuition, and not my Mobium powers was tipping me off to. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure man," I said, sitting down at the table, and he sat across from me, straddling the bench of the picnic table. "What's up?"

He took a deep breath and stared off into space for a moment before he regarded me softly, "Listen, I'm concerned about my place on the team."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, somewhat confused. He seemed the same himself, but there was almost a sense of doubt to his voice.

"Peter, Lexa, you, you guys all have had experience fighting before," he said, "and I really haven't." His emotions were rising, that part was evident, but I was surprised but he said next. "I watched the replays from that battle, and I could see it in the fight. I barely stood a chance again Trius, and I knew it too, but I still engaged him anyway. I feel like a liability almost out there, like I'm going to get in the way, or get someone hurt, or myself killed. I'd feel better if you found a replacement."

"Matt you almost died to get your powers," I explained. "You fought the droids without hesitation, against Trius, and against Lenoa, and I didn't see you give up back there at all. When I could barely stand, you were the one in front, ready to rush into battle." I turned to look him square in the eye. "You have earned you're powers, you're weapons, and you're spot on this team."

"Look, I'm trying to be practical," he said. "There has to be someone better than me who can do this job."

"And I'm telling you it doesn't matter," I replied, my voice rising in frustration. "You're here, because I wanted you here. You're giving you're best, that's the best I can hope for, so just keep training with Lexa."

"You're making a mistake," he replied.

"Only one?" I asked him sarcastically, and turning away. "That's part of life, and no leader is going to be perfect a hundred percent of the time. You're the Blue Ranger Matt, that is who you are now, and I'm not taking the powers away, because you're having a moment of self doubt." Slowly, I stood up from the table, a little sore, but still managing to rise to my feet. "Now I suggest you get Peter, and Lexa to train, and I suggest you do it morphed, so you can figure out what you can do about close combat."

"Alright," said Matt silently, standing up from the table, though it was clear he didn't possess the same level of confidence in my decision as I did. His point though was valid. Where any of us the best people for this job? The idea of who we were was based on fiction, a television series, but even then looking back on the crafted tales of our fictitious counterparts, I couldn't but wonder, we're they the right ones for the jobs. Sure some of the powers in the past were based on prophecy, but a lot of the teams were formed of miss matched personalities of people who came together for a single cause, and gave it their best. They succeeded in the end, because that was the way they we're written, but here, in this world, we were in reality, and wasn't necessarily going to turn out the same way. If it hadn't been for Peter, we would have been done today. Either dead, or locked down on some ship.

The plan was simple though, draw them out into the open, and then destroy the device. As simple as it sounds though, it wasn't the easiest idea to pull off in retrospect. The first thing we had to do was to try and lure them out, because standing around in public, that just wasn't going to work, so what we needed was a decoy, and it came in the form of the craft we had taken, which Lexa had dubbed, "The Starwing." Why I don't know, but she said something about the craft choosing its own name, which I guess meant the programming had decided on it, sort of like a pre-mature artificial intelligence chip or something like that. Anyway the plan was to take the Starwing and fly it low out over the mountains bringing it south, and over the plains of the Mid-West, and then bringing it high enough for everyone to pick up the signal on their respective forms of sensors. Peter and Matt would be on standby back at the Shelter waiting for my signal..

Lexa was the one who was piloting the craft this time though, as I sat back at the station she had before. We had slowed the craft down, and hoped the Mobiums would come down and take the bait. We had no doubt they realized we were planning some sort of trap for them, but we hoped that they were confidant enough in their abilities and numbers to try anyway.

"No contacts yet," I announced to her, suited up in my Ranger armor. Lexa still sat calmly in her street clothes, though she had returned to her black jumpsuit she had worn when I first met her. Her hair though now resembled a hot pink, and even had a good deal of curls to it too. I hadn't said anything as Lexa's style had slowly began to look more human than Mobium, but something led me to believe that she and Sean's wife had been fraternizing when no one was looking, and Lexa was beginning to adapt to the human culture that she was now immersed in. Looking over to her, a look of concentration occupied her face as she slowly piloted the craft.

A pulse raced to my mind from the controls below, and I realized with a good of relief we had acquired a contact on the sensors. "We have a hit. Coming up from behind us."

"Acknowledged," announced Lexa as she flipped the craft around, evident by the way the sky moved about the forward windscreen. The clouds seemed to shoot past as we accelerated towards the contact, a dot on the horizon that quickly rushed forward to meet us. "Charging weapons."

Standing up from the station, I moved to the rear of the craft, and tapped one of the panels, which folded back into the ship revealing a small area like a closet, which actually acted like an air-lock. We could leave the craft this way, even in mid-flight. Standing in the little chute, I waited for Lexa to engage the craft. Watching her work in front of me, I saw as the other craft, another fighter, came towards her, and as the neared, she positioned the craft in the center of the screen. I could hear the rush of energy as she fired the lasers on board at the craft, then turned the Starwing on its side, banking away from the oncoming craft. She leveled out again, and shouted out, "You may deploy." Slamming the control panel inside the chute, the panel that had opened slid down, and a second later, like on the cartoons, the panel underneath my feet retracted, and I dropped out of the craft, falling with the force of gravity for a moment, before I used my own mental energy to guide myself to the ground.

I dropped like a skydiver, enjoying the rush of air about me, as overhead the dogfight commenced, with Lexa easily avoiding the laser blasts of the other pilot. However at one point as I fell, the battle changed suddenly, and the attacking craft, banked away, and rushed straight towards me, shooting underneath me, as it raced back up towards the Starwing. Not frightened, but shaken up the encounter, I rolled onto my back, to watch it race back up towards Lexa, as suddenly I could sense a larger vessel approach. This was the drop ship which had appeared, and its great doors that released the large number of warriors it carried, began to slowly open. Though before it could settle completely, a figure rushed out, and almost instantly I could feel Polaris's overwhelming presence. So far, the plan was working.

Igniting the Psy Saber, as the ground closed in below me, Polaris rushed forward, his own saber ignited as well, and moments later, we came clashing together at the saber, though the force of impact was a good deal greater than I had wished for. The blow caused me to descend somewhat quicker, and before you knew it, I had to feather my landing with my mental powers to keep from putting a Ranger sized hole into the ground. Above the dropship began to settle into place, as Lexa continued her dog fight above. Polaris's quick attack was an excellent strategic move on his part, and something I hadn't counted on. For as long as we were engaged in combat, I couldn't focus on opening a portal.

Our blades met again, as I slashed upwards, and he moved to block. Coming back overhead my head, I slashed at him again at his neckline, which he dodged by stepping backwards, and then I moved forward, slashing diagonally back down, which he dodged again, by moving backwards. Our short fray was interrupted though as his droids finally caught up to us, and landed onto the large plain of grass we now occupied. Casting a wave of mental energy forward, forcing me backwards, but I was prepared for it this time, and landed softly, quickly opening a portal behind me as I did.

"Attempting to escape once more?" queried Polaris from his spot.

"Not quite," I replied, as Matt, and Peter both stepped through the portal. Matt wore his usual Blue Ranger armor, but Peter emerged as well, clad in the same style as Matt, and myself, though where the red, and blue patterns were on our respective armor, he wore a dark shade of gray, so dark it was almost black, but not the same as the rest of his suit. His staff, which was already fully extended rested in his hand, while Matt had both of his blasters out, and charged. "I thought we would tip the odds in our favor this time."

"Your perception with numbers seems somewhat tainted, for you have not numbered my forces correctly," announced Polaris, confidence still swelling within his voice. As to accentuate his point, Trius landed next to him, and silently a communication passed between them. They stepped aside, as a group of droids moved forward with the device from before.

"Now, Lexa," I thought into the com system. There was a quick rush overhead, and I glanced upwards, to see the Starwing dive out of battle with the other craft towards the ground at what most people would call break neck speeds. As the device charged in front of us, the Starwing rushed forward with lasers firing, and strafed the ground where the droids carried the device. The Starwing was not precise enough, but its blasts caused the droids to loose their footing, and as they did Matt quickly rushed forward with his blasters, his Blazer on automatic mode, he let loose at the device with the precision of a special forces marksmen, penetrating the casing of the device, and rendering it useless. Turning to Peter, I nodded, and he raised his staff as we charged forward. Matt changed his targets, first taking out the droids holding the now useless device, and continuing from there.

Trius rushed forward to stop our Blue Ranger, but Peter crashed into him from the side with a strike from his side, sending the Mobium warrior to the ground. Peter stabbed downward at the fallen Trius, who rolled out the way, and came up with his Psy Saber ignited. Trius raised his blade over his head, and sliced downwards at Peter's staff, but Peter retracted his end, and spun around Trius, extending it again, and striking it in the alien's back. Trius lurched forward, but spun back around with his saber extended out, which Peter caught on the edge of his staff, forcing it back up, then came in for the attack from the other side, as Trius ducked under the blow.

Racing forward, I encountered a group of droids attempting to slow me down before I got to Polaris. I ducked under the attempt of one droid to try and apprehend me from above, and sliced him across the midsection. Standing up, I slashed across to my left, taking the blaster arm of one of the droids, and then to my right, taking out the torso of another, and then horizontally in front of me, taking the head of a third, before a path finally cleared in front of me, leading to Polaris.

"Come Red Warrior," he taunted, "let us finish this charade." I charged forward, slashing at him again. He blocked, and then leaned forward. As he did, flashes of different places began to flash in my mind. My mother, Sean, the school I had went too. As I pushed back away from, I tried quickly to figure out what could have triggered it again, but he rushed forward again, though his strikes, as well as his weaves were different, and as we mashed together, I could tell he was stalling for something. Again images of my father, of Peter, and Shen flashed through my mind, as well as the alleyway of Pittsburgh. I dropped to the ground, trying to leg sweep him, but he leapt into the air, and flew over my head, landing behind me, and as he swung, I parried, and then it hit me, Lexa had warned me of it before.

"Get out of my mind," I cried, as I jumped backwards and raised my Enea, firing. He pulled his blade in front of him, and actually blocked the bolt with the blade of his Psy Saber, dissolving the blast into thin air.

"Now to understand what you have been concealing from me," he announced as he charged again, slashing I met his blade as more images flew through my mind. The home in New Jersey, then Lexa, Agent Blake, Colleen, and finally I realized what he was looking for, and I tried to pull back, but realized I couldn't. He was keeping me there with his mind, as he focused all his energy into pulling the one thought, the person from my mind he needed. I tried to think of other things, of different people, and places, but slowly, he turned my thoughts to the one

I was hiding, and then she flashed through my mind. Mady. Now, Polaris knew.


	9. Everloving

Triumphing in victory, he released me from his mental hold, and I jumped backwards, opening the distance before he could find any more information. Raising my Enea again, I leveled it at him. He wore a look of smugness about him, as he garnered a key of information he could use against me, and I had no doubt at that point that he was going to try and go after her in an attempt to shake me up, and throw me off guard. Quickly, I depressed the trigger, and several bolts raced towards him. Rising off the ground, he was in the air as they flashed past his previous spot, and he hovered there, looking down at me. Around me the droids closed in, but as I looked up at Polaris, a small grin played across my face as I could see what he couldn't. He couldn't see it, but perhaps the light bounced off the visor in my helmet, for he looked upwards and as he did, the Starwing vectored straight at the drop ship, and moments later, lasers from the main cannons of the Starwing tore into the drop ship, as a loud explosion burst out from its side. The craft lurched on its side in the air, and slowly began to fall towards the ground. I leveled my blaster again, and fired with Polaris's back turned. It slammed into him, and caused him to lose his focus as he dropped to the ground. I rushed towards his falling body, but was blockaded by several droids. Firing again, I took out several more droids, but as I reached Polaris, he had already recovered. He stood there, and just as I got there, he shot into the air, again. Watching him rise, the droids around me suddenly went motionless. Confused I turned around, only to hear a high pitched chiming sound.

Confused even further, I shot off the ground almost without even thinking, as all the droids around me exploded seconds later. Polaris was attempting to escape, and in the process he had activated all the droids, and put them on self destruct mode, turning the acid into combustion, and trying to take me out with them. Hovering over the flames, I looked up to see Polaris ascending towards the fighter craft which was still struggling with the Starwing. Looking over to my side, I watched Trius ascend as well, with Peter below him, watching him rise. Matt rallied by him, and I flew over to join them.

"I don't get it, why did they just break off?" asked Matt, as I landed.

"Because Polaris got what he wanted," I informed him. "He knew I would come for the generator, so he staged it. The trap we created was actually a trap for us. He scanned my mind and took information out.

"What did he take?" asked Peter.

"Yeah," asked Matt, his voice amplified with concern. "Did he get the location of the Shelter, or the Grid Generator?"

"No," I told him. "He took information about people close to me. He's going to go after the people I care about to try and shake me up." Peter and Matt looked at me silently, trying to figure out what that really meant for them. "They're going after Mady."

"She seems to be dragged into these conflicts quite often," said Peter after several silent moments. "It's also a very dishonorable tactic too. Why would they do something like that?"

"Because running away from a fight every time we're almost defeated isn't very honorable either," I snapped back at him. "It's smart strategically, but not honorable. We should be fighting til the end, but there is too much at stake. Instead the Mobiums are adapting quicker techniques to try and bring the conflict to an end. It's not honorable no, but strategically, it's smart. She doesn't even remember me, and now she's going to be attacked for something she doesn't even know about. I need to get to her." Tapping into the communications system I called up to Lexa. "Lexa, bring the Starwing down, I need you to take Peter, and Matt back to the Shelter."

"Wait, you're going alone?" asked Matt. "Is that a smart idea? I mean bro, you can't stop Polaris by yourself. And if he brings help, you're screwed."

"This is my problem," I told him. "I'm not going to risk the rest of you. He's not going to bring help, because one of his drop ships is it out of commission." Almost on cue, the drop ship struck the ground several miles away, and exploded. We turned to watch it for a minute as the wreckage burned slowly, before turning back to discuss the topic at hand "His ability to deploy is going to be a tad bit more difficult for the time being."

"What if he kills you?" asked Peter softly. "We'd be down a member."

I turned to Matt, our visors locked on each for a moment, and briefly I remembered the conversation we had the night before. "Then this becomes your team." Spooling up my mental energies, slowly I opened a portal to try and get to her before he did. Without saying another word, as the Starwing landed behind the two others, I stepped through the portal.

Dusk had come to pass, and I found myself in the city of Chicago again. I was ascending through the air slowly, next to a well lit apartment building, until finally I found a window to the hallway I was looking for. Using my telekinetics, I opened the window from the outside, and then pressing my arms to my side, flew through it, before rolling, and landing on the carpet. The hallway was carpeted with a light red down the center, and green on the edges, with light wood paneling that led into drywall. Lights were every so often, and often near the doors which were made of some heavy wood that I wasn't very familiar with. Slowly I stood up, looking down the empty hallway for anything that appeared to be amiss.

"So how did you find her?" echoed Matt's voice from my Lens, his voice a little too loud for someone like me who was trying to maintain a low profile.

"I facedbooked her," I replied, slowly making my way down the hall. "Her address was on her profile."

"How the heck did you get a facebook account?" asked Matt again, "you don't even go to college."

"I hacked into yours," I replied smugly, noting the lack of response on the other end of the line. I was concerned though I hadn't been fast enough in getting here, for I knew all the Mobiums had to do was tap Blake for information, but hopefully, he was smart enough to stall them when it came to Mady's location. I held out on hope that this was the case, but I was prepared for the worst, as I slowly made it to her door. Switching the com to mental mode, I made sure Matt's voice wouldn't give me away if he finally came back with a witty retort. Cautiously, taking one last look down both ways of the hall, I reached up my hand and knocked on the door. Waiting patiently for several moments, I received no reply, except for the increase in adrenaline as I began to wonder if I had been too late, but finally there was a noise on the other side, and slowly the door swung open, revealing the person behind it, though it wasn't who I expected.

"So I guess I do get to see you around later," smiled Colleen from behind the door. She stood there in white top, with jeans, wearing a very pretty, almost devilish smile as she stood in front of me, one hand holding onto the door. This was in contrast to my very stunned, red button down, and khakis.

"Uh, hi," I said slowly, very much confused at this sudden discovery. I looked at her, and then back at the number of the door, only moving my eyes as I did so.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Colleen smiling softly. "You look taken aback."

"I'm sorry," I said, regaining some of diplomacy. "I was looking for someone, and I guess I must have the wrong address."

"You're looking for HER, aren't you?" she asked, nodding with a knowing smile. "The girl you always seem to be watching."

"Yeah," I said slowly, still trying to figure out her game. "Is she here?"

Track Insert – Moby "Everloving" 

"Come in," she softly, standing aside to let me pass. Reluctantly, I walked in, and looked around at the well furnished apartment. Wooden floors, which led to walls, which in turn led to high ceilings; plaster made up a lot of the walls, but the way it was decorated, very feminine, it seemed to be quite comfortable. Slowly I turned back to Colleen, who slowly walked over to a window, and looked out it, then turned back to me, and motioned for me to join her. Slowly I made my way over to her, and as I did, she pointed downwards. Looking out, I could see down to the side walk below, and two people stood under it, talking, facing one another. One was clearly Mady, while the other was a male the same age as myself, roughly, but he was probably more attractive than myself, with long hair that fell to his shoulders, and well built. Cursing under my breath for not seeing her before on my flight in, I was interrupted in my thoughts by Colleen, who said, "His name is…"

Before she could finish though, I cut her off, by saying, "I don't want to know his name." I said watching the two below. Their body language and expressions to one another read clearly, so much that I didn't even need to sense their emotions.

"She's been seeing him for a while now," Colleen said wistfully. "He showed up in her life, and just swept her off her feet, almost like Prince Charming. He was handsome, smart, and available. Rich too." Silently I listened, and watched as the guy slowly slid his arms around her midsection, and pulled her closer, as she raised her hands up to his chest. The smiles on their faces were wider than the length of the blade of my Psy Saber. Watching them though was something that I found entrancing, but at the same time, difficult. It wasn't that I hadn't seen her with other guys before, it was just that, maybe I thought things would be different. I was hoping that even though I had erased her mind, she would still remember me in some way. Wistful thinking I guess, but then, I had forgotten, she wasn't the same girl I had fallen for, especially after I had locked away the portion that was bound to destroy her sooner or later.

"Is she happy?" was all that I could manage to say, not even turning to look at Colleen.

"Very," she replied softly, resting a hand on my shoulder. "They have a good deal in common, and they're very close. He makes her laugh, and she makes him a better person."

"She has that effect on people," I replied softly. "Just don't tell me they keep you awake at night, and I think I'll be okay."

I couldn't see it, but I could feel her smile beaming upon me. Speaking softly, she asked, "Why are you here?"

"Because the way I feel about her as placed her in danger," I replied softly, watching as below Mady reached up to kiss the guy she was standing with, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to meet hers. "Because they want to use her to get to me."

Colleen watched the exchange below as well, and smirk crossed her face, "Something tells me, that no matter what they do, they're not going to get to you like that did."

"Sorry," I replied, turning away from the window, and back to her.

"It's okay," she replied, staring into my eyes, "I can tell how much you feel about her. Strange though, she's never mentioned your name to me before, not once. You seem to know so much about her, but she never brings you up or anything."

"Even if you mentioned my name, she wouldn't remember it," I replied, then added barely above a whisper, "She never will." Turning back around, I turned to see the two embracing each other below. "We knew each other in another life you could say, when things we're different, not the way they are now. She inspired me to become someone that a lot of people have come to depend on, even though I doubt she knew it herself."

"That seems so sad," remarked Colleen, "walking through life, in love with someone who can never feel the same way about you." Slowly she slid her hand from my shoulder, down towards my hand, until she wrapped it around it. "You know not all feelings are always unrequited."

Not really paying attention to her actions though, I didn't really sense her closeness, I was more focused on everything below me. Part of me expected Polaris to pop in at any second, and ruin everything, and honestly, part of me hoped he would. I was reminded of the way I used to be, when I first became a Ranger, hoping that some day everyone around me would take notice of who I was, and think highly because of it. It seemed like such a long time ago, but it was so short in relative terms. "Tell me what she's like."

"She's into classic rock, and clothes," said Colleen, slowly pressing part of her body up against my arm, "and she works hard at school. She's sarcastic at times, and a little bit of a slob too."

I chuckled softly, though still I felt numb inside, as below they kissed again. Her happiness aside, part of me wanted to turn away, but I doubt I ever could of. "Some things don't change then I guess."

"Keith?" asked Matt, through the com system and into my mind. "Any sign of Polaris yet?"

"No," I replied mentally, and softly. "None."

"Maybe you shouldn't be watching," said Colleen, slowly pulling me away from the window, and softly placing a hand on my cheek. She slowly turned my head until I faced her, and stared right into her eyes. They weren't soft, they were more like stunning, one some people would call bed eyes almost. They were eyes you could have stare you down, and slowly melt away at your inside, the way she had them outlined with dark eyeliner. Slowly her hand on my cheek move forward, and slid around my neck. "There could be other things you could be doing, things that you would find more enjoyable."

Reaching up, I slowly took a hold of her hand, and pulled it away, "You know I won't do this Colleen. I don't psychic abilities to know how you feel about, that much has become clear after the past few encounters. I barely know you, and even if I did, I'm always going to love her."

"How can you love someone who will never remember you?" she asked softly. "Are you going to spend the rest of your life watching her from afar, never letting her know who you are, or how you feel?" Silently, I turned back to the window, but she pulled my face back to meet hers. "I want an answer."

"I can't give you one," I replied softly. "I don't know what life will bring my way, but I've always kept myself for her, even now that she no longer remembers. I don't think they're could ever be anyone else besides her."

"Solitude doesn't seem to suit you," she replied looking down at the ground. "I thought you were trying to save your princess from a high tower. We'll here we are, in a tower, standing here, but it seems your eyes would fall on the lowly wench you left behind."

"Didn't anyone tell you?" I asked her, looking back at her critically. "The princess can't remember my name, and I'm just some fool chasing windmills, thinking they're dragons." A look of disappointment crossed her face, and slowly she moved towards the window, looking out. "I've only known solitude for so long, it will be all I ever know."

"All the more reason to try something different," she echoed, from the window, "unless you're afraid of commitment that is."

Looking down at my Lens, I smirked, and then replied, "Commitment is definitely not something I have to worry about."

"Then why won't you let someone else in," she asked frustrated, turning around, and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Someone else…" I asked her, "or you?"

"Does it matter?" she asked sarcastically.

"You don't want to be in my world," I told her. "Its bruises, and scars, and pain, and misery, and self sacrifice, all the time. You don't get a break from it ever, no chance to make a difference in your own life, because you're trying to protect everyone else's. Including people you love, who you can never touch, or talk too." I nodded at the window to emphasize my point. "Is that a world you want to be a part of? Do you want to watch people you care about risk everything they know, and give up their life, so someone else who doesn't even know their world could end? Are you capable of being someone like that?"

She turned away, her expression lightening some, as my words sank in, before softly she replied, "I don't know."

"I thought I did," I returned softly, "though now it seems like I never really had the choice. Be happy with your life, because this is what you get, and if I seem a little hostile, it's only because my own life stands a very good chance at ruining yours."

"Shouldn't I get the chance to make that decision on my own?" she asked softly.

"Ah," I replied, "free will. The choice to choose. Is the decision yours to be in my life, or the decision mine to let you into it? It doesn't quite work that way, you don't get in, no matter what I choose, or what you choose, it just happens."

"So its destiny then?" she asked.

"For me it is," I told her, "for you, free will, you get to craft your own."

"How do you know my destiny?" she asked sarcastically, I suppose you're a seer."

"I only know mine," I replied, "but I'm a pretty good guesser."

Frustrated, she turned away, shaking her head, "Maybe its time for you to leave." She said heading for the door, but as she neared it she stopped, dead in her tracks. I still hadn't moved, with my arms crossed, I watched her, curious as to what caused her to stop, but slowly I felt something, and tried to listen.

Track Insert – Rob Dougan "Furious Angel" 

It was the sound of footfalls in the corridor, heavy ones, almost metallic. In my heated state, I didn't even remember about Polaris. I had let my guard down for a second, and again it had almost screwed me.

"Get away from the door," I cried. She turned to run, and as she did, the door blew off its hinges inward, slamming into the plaster wall revealing brick underneath. Colleen had dived onto the floor, and turned to look up as the door smashed against the wall. I had dropped into a defensive position, as slowly Polaris made his way in through the door.

"Subtle," I announced at his appearance. "Why didn't you just destroy the building?"

"I assure you that I momentarily entertained the notion," he replied seriously, though there could be no doubt about the fact he wasn't joking. His serious expression he wore, as two droids slowly filed in behind him was evident enough. His demeanor was calm though, as it usually was, which meant he was ready to fight. "I will hasten to the objective though to expedite the process. Surrender."

"You giving me another chance now?" I asked, feigning disbelief. "I thought I already had my last one."

"My offer was not intended for you," he said, lowering his eyes towards Colleen. She looked frightened, as she lay there, but slowly she stood up, her hair somewhat messy from the blast, and slowly she regained her composure.

"I won't give in to some bully," she announced, "some petty thug."

"Colleen!" I called out, "I would take it if I were you." She didn't even turn to look at me, and I doubted if she even heard me, as continued.

"You think you can stop him?" she asked of Polaris. "He is more powerful than you can imagine, and when he's done with you, he'll deport your sorry ass back to wherever it is you came from."

"As you desire," he said, raising his hand, and with a wave, threw her backwards towards me using his mental abilities. Catching her with my own mind, I guided her safely to the ground, though it was clear she was somewhat flustered by the trip. "The two of you may perish in the presence of one and other." Instantly the droids raised their arms, and fired at us, Polaris, not wasting a second more to let loose the energy bolts that raced towards us. Erecting a mental shield about us, the bolts slammed into it, leaving us unharmed.

"Are we going to do this everytime?" I asked him, to which his reply was to thrust his hand outward, throwing me backwards into the wall, which I slammed into, and then slid down it to the floor. Letting out a cry of surprise, Colleen, quickly rushed over towards, me and tried to pull me up.

"My intent is for this to be the conclusion of our affairs," he replied, removing his Psy Saber from his holster, and igniting it. He rushed forward through the air, air trails practically forming the edges of his armor, his Psionic blade raised high above his head, ready to fall upon me as he reached me, but when I saw the blade, and his weave, I grabbed onto Colleen, and pushed myself into her, forcing us to the ground, as Polaris sliced through the brick wall in front of him. Looking down, I realized I had landed on top of her in a rather compromising position, but without thinking, I swung my legs around, and managed to strike Polaris in the stomach with one of my feet, forcing him backwards, and me back to my feet. Summoning my Enea from the ether, I raised it towards him, and at point blank range fired. The blast caught him off guard, and forced him backwards, even more, and as he recovered, I fired a shot at the window we had been starring out of. The bolt slammed into the glass, causing it to shatter from the impact, outwards.

Rising to my feet, I rushed forward, kicking Polaris in the torso again, then spinning around, attempting to land a kick to his head, but he backed out of range, and sliced at me with his Psy Saber. Rolling to the side to avoid the slice, I fired a shot from the blaster, and it threw the air straight and true, the air splitting in front of it, until it reached the head of a droid, and split the casing of the droid in half. Colleen, had picked herself up, and was slowly trying to standup, but Polaris sensed her movements, and turning to face her, he stalked towards her. Leaping into the air, I landed a kick Polaris's arm which caused him to stumble backwards and crash into a table and chair setting. The remaining droid rushed us, and as I raised my weapon to fire, Colleen grabbed a nearby floor lamp, and swung at the droid. The lamp crashed into the neck of the droid, which caused it to loose its footing and stumble. She thrusted it forward at the droid, like a Lion Tamer from the circus, trying to keep it at bay, as I leveled my blaster, and fired at it, taking out one of its legs.

Polaris though had regained his footing, leaving the wreckage of the table and chairs at his feet. Sliding some of them away with his feet, he telekinetically reached for his Psy Saber which had fallen from on his landing, and instantly it flew to his hand, much akin to the Jedi on Star Wars.

"Oh good, Darth Vader is back in the game," announced Colleen, as she continued to hold the floor lamp, raising it defensively at Polaris's advancing threat. Slashing forward, Polaris quickly cut through the appliance as Colleen raised it to block his weapon in defense, suddenly finding herself holding two pieces of the object. Instead of slashing again though Polaris again casted her backwards with a mere thought, as I fired a bolt at him, which he merely avoided with a quick lurch forward, only to slice at me again. The bolt impacted, and the lack of noise again filled the air, only to be disrupted further by the sound of heavy footfalls outside.

"Backup," I announced sullenly. "Wonderful."

"Superior numbers often creates a victorious outcome," quipped Polaris as he stalked towards me again, the two of us hesitating, because of the weapons we both possessed. Colleen slowly used the wall to standup, her back pushed up against it, as she slowly rose to full height. I could feel her presence only a few feet behind me, as I watched Polaris slowly make his way towards me, as outside his droids rushed towards the fight scene. I knew I had to think quick, so I took an instant uneasy glance in both directions to sum up my options as the sound of the droids grew closer.

"Move towards the window," I told Colleen, finally coming to a resolution. "We're going to have to improvise."

"The craft outside will decimate any aerial attempt to flee," warned Polaris with a very serious poker face, though I doubted he was bluffing. "Surrendering is the only viable option."

"You're going to learn very shortly that viable isn't in my vocabulary," I replied, as I herded Colleen behind me, placing myself between her, and Polaris, as we slowly stood opposite each other. Finally though the droids arrived on scene, and began to file through the door, and instead of awaiting Polaris's command, they came towards us, without wasting a moment, I fired at Polaris, a shot that was almost certain to miss, but as I did I forced Colleen out the window with a thought, and as I turned to look I could see a look of sheer fright as her legs, and arms extended forward in search of something to grab a hold of, only to find nothing. As Polaris moved to dodge the shot, I leaped out the window myself, diving forward, through the air. Watching Colleen fall in front of me, almost in slow motion, I could see her near the ground, and I raced towards her with my aerial abilities. Closing my eyes I had only mere moments to spool up my mental energy, and open a portal below her, and I had not a second to loose, for in the span of an instant, I managed to wrap my arms around her, as a portal opened beneath us, and the last thing I saw before we went through the portal, was the face of Polaris as he himself became aerial.

Instantly we emerged on the other side of the portal, shooting out across the floor, and then crashing to the ground as the force of gravity suddenly pulled us in a different direction, imagine a bullet being fired straight, but then having gravity slowly pull it to earth, the bullet though was our bodies as we emerged from the portal which was at a different alignment to the one we had entered.. Crashing into the ground, I rolled across the cement floor like a log until finally I smashed into the makeshift table we had design, forcing it backwards. Colleen, had rolled in another direction, and had nearly taken out Matt who had been standing watching the portal, but at the last moment Matt, had dove over her, and rolled, quite surprise at the sudden action. The force of the impact, as well as the angle, caused me great, as slamming into the ground, as well as a sturdy object without my Ranger armor was like being thrown off a very tall cliff into water. The air was gone from my lungs, and slowly I fought to regain it as I took shallow breathes. Peter was the first to my side, but I waved him off, as it was currently too painful to do anything but attempt to breathe. I heard a soft moan come from Colleen's direction as she slowly fought to stand up, and Matt wrapped his arm around hers, trying to slowly pull her off the ground.

"That was some ride," she announced, remind me to never let him push me out a window again." She motioned in my direction, and I merely looked back at her as my breathing leveled out. Sean emerged from the control room to examine the situation, and slowly a smile played across his face.

"You ported in from the air again," he said with a knowing look. "You would think you would learn your lesson the first time." Turning to Peter he nodded, "Is he okay?"

"I can't tell," replied Peter. Slowly to erode their concern, I flipped Sean the bird, causing him to chuckle, and Peter to force a smile.

"He seems like he'll be fine," announced Matt.

Turning on to my side with a good deal of difficulty I tried to raise myself off the ground, "I have to go back for Mady." My voice came out in a hoarse whisper, and as I moved I felt a strong stinging sensation.

"Bro, you almost cracked your spine with that little maneuver," replied Matt, "you go back out there, and try and face Polaris, you're going to get your ass killed. Oh and by the way, who is this?"

"I'm Colleen," announced Colleen to everyone in the room, with a rather confident manner, almost like she was a famous star that we should all recognize, though none of them did.

"She's a long story," I replied, slowly pulling my legs up, to try and get my footing, "one I'll tell when I get back."

"No point in going," Sean explained, "Blake just called in, saying Polaris fled the scene, no one is there."

"How the heck did Blake call in?" asked Matt.

"I ported him a communications device, straight to his desk, before we activated Peter," I told him. "Did they locate Mady?" I asked sullenly.

"No sign of her," he replied.

Turning to Colleen, as I managed to sit up, not fully standing yet, I asked her, "Where would she go?"

"I don't know," she replied, "she could be anywhere, especially if she felt threatened."

"I hate to mention," observed Matt, "but she could have been taken by Polaris too."

"He's right," confirmed Peter, "we don't know what her location is."

"We can't sit and wait for her to turn up," I replied, "we need to go after her."

"We can't find her," announced Sean, "and while you're looking for her, who's going to be fighting the invaders. You better leave this to Blake."

"Blake probably turned her over to the Mobiums in the first place," I replied.

"He's helped us as much as he can," countered Sean, "you know that."

"They're right," chimed in Colleen. "I can go look for Mady though, and if she comes back, I can contact you."

"We can't send you back out there," said Sean, "Polaris knows you're associated with him, he'll take you too."

"I can handle myself," she replied curtly.

"No he's right," I replied, "you're going to stay here. And considering I can't stand, it looks like, I'm grounded too." Sean looked at me curiously, and I return the look with a straight and serious one. For the first time in a long time, I felt helpless as all I could do was sit there and wait, wait for news that the love of my life was missing, or found.


	10. The Way Pink Fades

I rested my head, and before I knew it, I was out cold. I wasn't concerned though, because my head had been the only major piece of me not to get trashed during my little aerial stunt, so I don't know what happened next really, only that when I came too, it was the next day, and about half way through it. Emerging from the little bunk area I shared with Matt, I found the area somewhat deserted. No one was about, which suited me alright, because I was still a bit exhausted, and I would rather be left to my own thoughts for a little bit. Strolling over to the picnic table, I passed by it, and went to the little kitchenette, and grabbed a cola from the fridge. I needed some caffeine at the moment, but I wasn't much into coffee, so the cola would have to do. Sitting down at the table, I relaxed, taking several sips of the can, and enjoying the silence. Opening my mind around me, I couldn't sense anyone else in the building, which meant that even Sean and his family had disappeared for a little bit. For the first time in a long time, minus myself, the Shelter was empty, and everything was peaceful. I lost myself in the moment, not thinking about anything else, not the battles, not the powers, I had even forgotten Mady for the moment, and I just drank in the sound of the world around me, the silence.

Taking another sip, I placed the can back on the table, and stood up, wondering over to the control center. Stepping inside, I sat down at the console, and found the monitor dim. I moved the mouse slowly, and the computer awoke, revealing data from the last battle, placed next to the video feed from one of the team's helmets. Slowly I began to contemplate the choice for the next ranger. For the fifth one, it had to be someone who wanted to be here, who was driven just like the rest of us to be a Ranger. I found out early on that being a good, or great person isn't what is required to be a good Ranger, sometimes, you have to become a Ranger in order to be a good person. Some people, like Matt for instance, needed the extra shove of being a Ranger to become a better person.

In the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (that created the idea of being a ranger in the first place) you had a group of people who already excelled in life, as leaders of their community in a sense, taking on the responsibility of becoming rangers. This trend progressed all the way through to the Lost Galaxy, when we saw for the first time, a group of people chosen to be Rangers, rather than people who deserved to be Rangers. The idea wouldn't resurface again until Wild Force, but continued through until Space Patrol Delta. You only need look at the characters in the beginning of the series, and at the end, to see the true evolution of who they had become to truly understand what being a Ranger can mean to some people.

With my team, it was half and half. Some of us, like Lexa, and Peter were brought in because they represented experience, and they had the talent, they were the ones that deserved to be Rangers in the first place, beings who already excelled, and could only do more as Rangers. Then you had Matt, who was chosen, not some one who had gone through all the motions of becoming, someone who just had the duty thrust upon him. Slowly he was beginning to realize the extent of his abilities as a Ranger, and he would become a better person for it. To balance the scales we needed someone else to fulfill that role. Myself, I was a being of destiny one could say, or as it was rather more adequate to say, it ran in the family. I was both chosen, at birth, and went through the motions of becoming a ranger, almost like Sky Tate.

Sitting in thought though, I began to feel a presence behind me, which disrupted my thoughts, but sensing a human, I didn't bother in turning around, for it was someone who I recognized quickly, and as he stood in the doorframe announced, "You're awake."

"Yeah," I replied solemnly, "I was tired of sleeping."

Chuckling, Sean stated, "Looks like I caught you in deep thought; what are you thinking about?"

"Expanding the number of seats at the table again," I said softly, "we could use an extra hand or too."

"I guess Colleen really struck you then," replied Sean, then jested, "it's because she's a blonde right?"

"Actually I'm thinking about someone else," I told him, "people, who might benefit from it a little bit more, take more from it."

"Isn't that a little risky when the fate of the world is at stake?" he asked. "Shouldn't we grab someone like Peter or Lexa again?"

"Can't save a soul and the world at the same time?" I said, still staring straight ahead at the monitor.

I could tell he was rolling his eyes behind him, and then shook his head negatively, "Well who did you have in mind?"

"Well," I started, "Anna for one." Slowly I alt-tabbed out of the display and brought up a net browser.

"I haven't heard that name in a while," he announced, coming up from behind me.

"She has a little experience in the field," I reminded him.

Chuckling, he shook his head again, "I don't think being mind controlled by Evan, and turned into a Psycho Ranger technically constitutes experience."

"Close enough," I replied in a smug tone, "at least to anything we could find here on Earth." Slowly a facebook window came up on the screen, displaying Anna's college profile.

"You in Matt's account again?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "he finally gave up trying to change passwords."

"Is she the only one?" he asked, returning to the topic.

"No," I replied, "but she might be the top candidate."

"Who else is there?" he continued.

"Alyssa," I said, changing the profiles on the screen.

"Who is she?" he asked me, as I slowly thought back to her, the first person to learn I was Ranger, only to have her memory erased to protect her from Evan.

"Someone from the past," I said softly, "but probably not a likely candidate."

"It sounds like you're only including women," he pointed out.

"I like a well balanced team," I replied.

"What about Colleen?" he asked. "Why not choose someone like her who is already involved in the conflict?"

"There's just something about her that sets me off," I replied. "I don't think I want her working close with me. Where is she by the way?"

"Lexa and Matt took her back in the Starwing," he replied.

"You let her go?" I asked him, turning around to look at him seriously. "Was that wise?"

"It was her choice," he replied. "We couldn't hold her against her will." Sighing, I faced back towards the computer monitor, thinking about this turn of events. "Peter took my family into town; they needed to stretch their legs." Slowly I nodded, thinking about it the situation still. Summing me up, he finally concluded by asking, "You wanted to make Mady the fifth Ranger, didn't you?"

"No," I lied.

"Really?" he asked, continuing to pick at the question.

"Well, I had thought about it," I told him, "but I would have to restore her memory, and the possibility might exist that she would revert back to her power hungry ways, and then we'd have two problems, more if she tried to awaken Evan."

"But it's the possibility that she wouldn't that you've thought about the most," he said, softly. "You want her to be a part of the team. Because then she wouldn't just be part of the team, she'd be part of your life again."

"She wouldn't make a good Ranger," I replied softly.

Turning away, Sean, walked back to the doorframe, and turned around. "Well I managed to get the broken down Landcruiser running again."

"Oh," I said, turning towards him, "is that what Peter took?"

"Yeah," he replied, "it's putting along, but not very quickly. I wanted to go with them, but I knew my face would be recognized easier than his." Slowly his eyes dropped to the ground. I knew that not being able to go out with his family was bothering him that much was clear.

Looking up at him, there was only one thing I could really say though, and that was, "One day, this will be over, and we won't have to worry about that any more." Silence passed over the room for several moments, and slowly my thoughts drifted back to the vehicle Sean had mentioned. Smiling, I remembered my own vehicle nested away safely. "Some day, I'll have to take you for a ride my Audi."

"You never told me you got an Audi," he replied. "Let me guess, a bright red TT."

"No," I said smiling, "an S4, one of their sport sedans. Part of me misses driving that thing; it was one of the few things I could do to relax when stress was getting to me."

"It sounds like a nice time," said Sean, his eyes slowly looking far away, remembering a drive in the country or something. Slowly his eyes came back into focus, and he looked backed at me. "Soon."

"Soon, indeed," I replied. Standing up slowly, I turned towards him again. "Anything from Blake yet?"

"No," he replied softly. "No word."

"Then I suppose I should head out there and do my own investigation," I told him. "I have to know one way or the other."

"I know," he replied softly. "Be careful."

Track Insert – Hidden Logic Presents Luminary "Wasting" 

A short portal trip later, brought me back to the scene of the crime, literally. Standing in the doorway I could see the police tape lining the scene, and the destruction caused inside. Lifting up the weak barrier, I ducked below the Caution Tape, and found myself in the room again, where I had been the night before. Looking around, I almost saw phantoms of the battle the night before. I looked over towards the raised area where the window was, and could see slash mark from Polaris's weapon. Slowly walking over to it, I touched the gash slowly, connecting to the part of me that had narrowly avoided it only a day earlier. Turning back around and observing all the clutter lying about, I tried to scan the room for a date book, or anything that might alert me to Mady's whereabouts, anything I could use to find her. Going through several of the fallen objects, I realized how little I knew about the way she lived, or who she was now, the habits she possessed, the feelings. I tried to think like her, how would she do something, but sadly I found myself unable to put myself in her place. I realized then that though I cared a great deal for her, I didn't really know her that well.

"Who are you?" I asked aloud to no one, but was quite stunned to have an answer.

"I'm with the Chicago PD, who are you?" asked a voice behind me, followed by the sound of a gun hammer snapping into place. Standing up, and putting my arms into the air, I turned around slowly hoping that if I took my time, I wouldn't get shot.

"I'm a friend of the two that live here," I told him, "I came by to see if they were alright."

"Well I'm afraid the occupant of this dwelling is unavailable," he announced, "but we'll check you out down at the station, you're trespassing at a crime scene."

"Then she's alright?" I asked him, more out of relief.

"I can't disclose her whereabouts, or location," he responded, "now on your knees."

Relieved that I had learn that she was alright, I slowly dropped to my knees, doing as the officer commanded, only realizing as I did that I was now under arrest, which meant if they took me in, I'd be turned over to Polaris. I didn't want to hurt this guy, but I had feeling that even if I asked him nicely, I was still going for a ride in the paddy-wagon. "I can't go with you."

"I think you might be a little confused as to whether or not you have the choice," responded the officer curtly. Slowly he approached me with his raised weapon, and as he closed in, I released a burst of mental energy in his direction, than rushed forward, slamming him, and his raised arm into the wall. Under reflex he fired off a shot, which flew into the ceiling, knocking some of the plaster loose, falling upon us. My hand had traveled up his torso, and rested on his neck, while my other hand rested on his wrist.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I told him, "but I'm going to have to knock you out, and probably erase your memory."

"Eat shit," he responded, through the crack in his teeth. Raising my knee into his gut, he collapsed forward from the pressure, and as he did, I brought my hands down around his collar bone, effectively rendering him unconscious, which was evident when he dropped to the floor. Placing a hand on his cheek, I quickly went into his mind, and removed any presence of myself in the last five minutes. He'd have quite a mystery when he woke up, but few signs would point to me.

Standing up, I moved over to the window which now only constituted of pieces, and looked out below on the street corner, lit up by the sun rather than the street light the night before, but again, I watched the scene play out below me of her, and her gentleman friend. Sighing I turned back into the apartment, and decided to leave it behind, stepping over the officer, and back under the Caution Tape as I left the scene. Strolling back down the hallway, I began to wonder what had come about of Colleen. Most likely she had returned to her parent's house or something, but I hadn't checked in with Lexa, and Matt, so I had no idea where they had gone. However, I was brought out of my thoughts by the soft twinkling sound of my Lens.

Tapping on the lens, and bringing it closer to my face, I left it on voice mode, and said, "Go for Keith."

"It's me," said Sean, "did you find anything yet?"

"Just a very angry police officer," I replied.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, but he's catching up on his sleep," I replied, stepping towards the elevator, and activating it.

"Peter and the wife are back, but um, we haven't heard anything from Matt, and Lexa," he reported. "They should have been back by now."

"When was the last time you talked to them?" I asked as I watched the elevator lights in front of me count up as the lift slowly rose.

"After they dropped Colleen off," he replied. "That was a while ago."

"And you couldn't raise them in the Starwing?" I enquired.

"No," he said simply.

"Well," I said, my voice a little tinted with concern, "I'm sure they'll turn up, but if not, I can always search for them later. I hope they do though, I already have my hands full as it is."

"Yeah," said Sean nervously.

"Keep me posted chief," I told him.

"Sure," he said, and the line clicked, and went dead. The doors to the lift open, and slowly I stepped in, pressing the button, and letting it descend. Upon reaching the ground floor, I stepped out into the empty lobby, and slowly walked towards the door, which opened for me, and led me into a bright courtyard. Slowly replacing my glasses with prescription sunglasses, I looked around, until my gaze fell on the light pole which I recognized from above the night before. Walking towards it, I stood where I remembered seeing them the night before, and closed my eyes, trying to sense her lingering presence. Regrettably, I couldn't.

A breeze floated past me, and I turned around behind me, sensing something coming with it, but the scene behind me revealed nothing. I began to wonder if whether Lenoa was stalking me again or not, but as quick as it came, the feeling passed, and then there was nothing. Looking up, I watched the phantom of Colleen, and I falling towards the ground, and into the portal, as Polaris leapt out of the window above us.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and the ghostly sound of someone calling my name, and spun around behind me, trying to knock the hand off as I did, but instead I found only the air. It seemed though as if I was being haunted, though whether it was from a presence or just my own mind, I didn't know.

"What am I missing here?" I asked aloud, talking to myself again.

"An anchor," answered another voice, but it was a familiar one, a maternal one. "Someone to keep you grounded to the mission, to the cause."

"I think Sean fills the role nicely," I replied, as she slowly materialized in front of me. "Besides at least he's forth coming with the details."

"Are you quite certain about that?" she asked me.

"Why do you play head games with me?" I returned, "Why don't you just come out and say what you're thinking."

"Because honestly that is no fun," she replied with a smirk. "And if you don't figure it out on your own, you'll never grow as a person."

"I'm saving the world," I told her, "I think I've grown pretty far as a person."

"Well a little more never hurt anyone," she said softly.

"Are you going to tell me what I need to win?" I asked her, returning to the subject at hand.

"Maybe I already have," she replied.

"You've only asked questions," I stated.

"And answered one," she countered. "You just haven't been paying attention."

"Can you tell me where Mady is?" I asked her seriously.

"No," she replied, "I can't."

"Is she alive?" I asked her, my voice becoming overpowered with concern.

"She hasn't crossed over," she replied softly, "if that is what you mean."

"Well, good news is better than no news," I said, my gaze falling away from her. "I'm scared I can't do this."

"You're allowed to be scared," she said soothingly. "We have all done things that have unnerved us in the past; all of us have made sacrifices so that the lineage can continue. Many have free will, ours is a path of destiny, one we can't easily stray from. The important thing you need to know is not how to beat them my son, it's that you don't need her to do it."

"She's my anchor," I replied softly.

"She's a siren," she replied, "meant to lead you to your doom."

Looking up, a smirk fell across my face, "You sure your mother in law instincts aren't kicking in."

"I could be playing poker with John Lennon you know," she countered, "instead I'm here trying to console you."

Laughing, I turned away, and returned to see her ghostly form bare an equally wide smile, "I miss you."

"Ditto," she said, and slowly began to fade back into the shimmering day.

Turning back around, I could feel the air and the sun about me, dancing across my skin, and filling me with a sense of calm and relief, though I suspected it was part of the lingering spirit of my mother as well. Something called to me, and as I continued my trek of spirits, I found myself drawn to a narrow alley way between several buildings on the other side of the courtyard. The alley reminded me of the one in Pittsburgh which forced me back onto the path I had lost. Stepping into it, the light disappeared, and I could feel the coolness of the shade swarm about me instead. I felt no presence, nor detected any sign of any being about, but still something drew me even further, until I came to a stairway that had led down, one similar to the one I had ducked under before when I thought someone was following me. Dropping down the stairs, I found myself face to face with a door, a large metal one, with a single glass plate which reported that inside it was quite dark. Pulling the handle down, and feeling out the lock with my mind, I released it, and slowly pulled it open, allowing the darkened light from the alley to spill into the room. The room was in a state of disrepair, almost under renovation, as I slowly stalked into it. Buckets with building material lay in several different places, and shards of glass lay broken about in several places.

The feeling that had been drawing me stopped, but it was replaced again with memories, or rather phantoms of memories that I had. Suddenly I found myself in the surf again, holding onto Mady as we slowly floated back and forth amidst the waves, the sun shining down on us. Peace overcame me once again, but slowly it faded as suddenly I felt a touch on my shoulder. Spinning around, I tried to grab the arm, but it evaded me, and instead, I sensed a weave coming for my face, so I reached up to block, and blocked a bright boot that came very close to my face, specifically my nose. Spooling up my mental energy, I released a burst forward into my assailant, and heard the sound of a feminine cry as they flew backwards. I was on them again, my arm pressed against their chest, as I held them into the wall.

It was only then that I had a chance to see who had attacked me, and almost immediately, I let go, and stood in awe, and shock at what I saw. It was indeed a female, that much was apparent, her form was clad in dark familiar armor, which ended at the boots and gloves, and shoulder line, being replaced by flares of almost a hot pink color. Her helmet resembled all the others that I had created, the only difference being the same pink color that adorned the rest of her armor, for indeed she was the Pink Ranger. But how was it possible?

"What the hell?" I asked aloud. "What's going on here?" As I spoke her gloved hands reached up, and unclasped her helmet, slowly peeling it away from her head. As she did, blonde curls slowly fell about her neck, and shoulders, as she slowly brought down away from her.

"Guess who?" she asked, a large grin playing across her face, as she struck a rather feminine pose. Colleen stood there in Pink Ranger armor, which was quite strange considering, I never gave her a lens.

"What is this?" I asked, annoyance very clearly present in my voice.

"You don't like it?" she asked, feigning a pout as she did, "I think I look good. You definitely made it form fitting that's for sure." She looked down at her body, and she was right, it did cling to her, probably more so than the traditional ranger spandex would.

Shaking my head, and collecting my thoughts, I slowly pieced together the only possible way something like this could have come to pass, "Sean."

"He offered," I said, "I didn't even know you guys were Rangers until he sat down, and we had the 'chat'. I almost thought he was going to tell me you were gay or something. Anyway I thought I'd surprise you."

"Are you crazy?" I asked, "I could of hurt you."

"Relax," she said, "I'm fine. Besides I thought I would come back and see if I could help you out some."

"You thought….?"I started to ask, but then thought the better of it. Trying to change back to the subject at hand, I looked at her critically, "What did you find?"

"She's gone," she replied. "No one has seen her, including her parents."

"Polaris has her," I stated, reaching the only remaining conclusion. "That's why we haven't heard anything from him." Taking another look at her, which she noticed, by smiling with as much teeth as she could muster, I could only stand there and stare. "I'm going to kill him."

"Polaris?" she asked.

"No," I replied, "Sean. Polaris is going to beg for death if he's hurt her at all."

"Oooh," jested Colleen, "big man."

Angrily, I spooled up my mental energies, and then extending my hand opened a portal next to me. "I guess you're coming home with me then."

"Already?" she mocked, "We haven't even had our first date."

Sighing, again, I replied, "Just get in the portal."

"Alright," she replied marching into the portal, "but I'm not that kind of girl." Dropping my shoulders in defeat, I shook my head, and followed after her. Stepping through, I was back in the shelter, with Colleen who was continuing her rant on something or the other, and found Peter sitting there at the table, eating.

"Did you know about this?" I asked, pointing at him, and then her.

"No…." he said looking somewhat clueless, "when did we get another teammate?"

"Apparently this morning," I informed with a good deal of sarcasm in my voice. "Where is Sean?"

"In the control room," he responded, looking even more confused.

Turning to her, and seeing her beam another smile in my direction, I almost wanted to slap her, but instead I told her, "Stay here." Marching over to the control room with quite the angry stride, I didn't have to go far before, I ran into Sean who was emerging from it. Offering my finger in anger, I pointed it at him, ready to wag it at him as I said, "Listen cowboy, you can't go off half-cocked like this when ever you get a crazy idea in your head. That's my depart….." I stopped mid sentence as I looked over at Sean, who wasn't even listening to me. Instead he seemed to be staring off into space, almost like he had just been shot, or impaled or something. "Sean?"

Slowly, Peter, got up, and Colleen sensing something wrong, came over to join the two of us. I could feel some strange coming from within him, almost like concern. "What's wrong?"

Slowly he came back to reality, and stared down at me, finally noticing my presence in the room, though I doubted it really made a difference to him one way or the other. Slowly his mouth began to move, but it took a few moments for sound to come forth from it, "There was a communication, that we just received."

"From Matt and Lexa?" I asked him.

He merely nodded in response, and then continued. "It was pretty weak, and may have been sent some time ago, but it was short, and only two words."

"What did it say?" asked Colleen.

He turned to her, barely regarding her presence, and then back to me, "One week."

"What does that mean?" asked Peter, standing over my shoulder.

My gaze fell to the pavement below, as slowly the world spun before me. If they could only get out one message of great importance before something tragic befell them, then it must mean that the message had to be precise. There was only one thing that we had to worry about regarding time, one thing above all else. "It means…the fleet we've been waiting for, is almost here."

"NORAD tracked two alien vessels locked in combat over the eastern fringe of the mid west several hours ago," continued Sean, barely missing a beat between my announcement, and his message. "Both vessels were reported destroyed by sky observers shortly thereafter." I looked at him critically for several moments as the power of his statement slowly sank in. "I haven't been able to raise them on the comm, and I'm getting no return signal from their lenses."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, he slowly put his own hand on top of it, as I watched as he pushed back the tears in his eyes. According to everything thing he knew, all the evidence suggested that Matt, and Lexa were no more. "If they're alive, we'll find them." As I watched him though, I failed to notice the small tears that came from my own eyes.

"The invasion of earth begins in a week," said Colleen, almost as if she had been lied to, or found out some long ago truth she had never known.

"And Matt and Lexa are gone," echoed Peter from behind me.

"What do we do know?" asked Colleen from behind me.

I looked Sean straight in the eye, and he sniffed in loudly, recomposing himself in front of the others. He knew what I would say in this situation, but I felt it would be better coming from him. "Now, we go to work."

End of Part 2


	11. Perspectives

M There was a ringing in my ears, sharp, and loud, like nails on a chalkboard and for the life of me I couldn't make it stop

**M** There was a ringing in my ears, sharp, and loud, like nails on a chalkboard and for the life of me I couldn't make it stop. Stumbling forward, I barely became aware of my senses as they slowly began to hit me like a baseball bat to the stomach. Without thinking I had already unclasped my helmet, and dropped it behind me, letting it fall to the ground. I walked forward, still not sure where I was as night closed in behind me. The fleeting light of the sun was barely noticeable as the small brush fires around me continued the level of illumination. My footing gave out though, and I collapsed to the ground, falling onto my knees, and hands. A bright blue flash flew around me, and my armor disappeared instantly leaving me back in my clothes. Pulling my head up, and looking forward, I could see the flames burning around the intact craft that had just smashed into the ground, and I tried to recall how I had ended up here.

My name is Matt, if you hadn't figured that out by now. In front of me was the Starwing which had slammed down into this area of scattered trees, and suddenly it all came back to me. We had picked up that signal from the stars, the one that told us that it was coming, the day we had been preparing for, and the second it came in, so did the other craft. Suddenly we were in a dogfight for our lives as the Starwing was being chased by its sister craft from the Mobium ship in orbit. Morphing, the two of us prepared for the worst, and not wasting anytime I sent a signal to the Shelter that hopefully they would understand. A second after that we were lit up like the fourth of July, and fell to the ground below.

Looking around there was no sign of Lexa at all, which left the craft as the only place she could be. Slowly forcing myself to take every step, I moved towards the craft. Reaching the hatch, I found it ajar, and placing my hands on it, I pushed up towards the sky, fighting it every inch. Finally the illuminate cockpit was revealed, and so was Lexa, who was sitting slumped over in the pilot's chair. Placing my weight on the two armrests, I moved myself over to the chair, and stood above her looking down on her face. Putting my fingers on her neck, I tried to check for pulse. Finding none, I wondered if I was doing it right, but then wondered if Mobiums even had their pulse readable on their body surface. I looked over her carefully, and after several moments I could tell her body was rising softly, which meant she was taking breathes. Looking down at her midsection, a clear gash was present, and blood came forth from it, the same red color as human blood.

I didn't want to risk moving her, but I knew at the same time if I didn't, she might die here. Looking at the dim consoles I could tell the power was gone from them, which meant that the craft was offline, and I couldn't contact the others if I wanted too. Feeling a little of my strength returning, I made the choice to go find help, so I wrapped my arm around her legs, and the other behind her back, and slowly picked her up. She was lighter than I expected, but that wasn't all too surprising. She was rather small after all.

Forcing my way out of the craft, and back into the night, I found self walking forward in a trance; the only sign of civilization were the distant lights illuminating the sky. Behind me rested the crash site, small fires burning in different places throwing light about the area, as slowly I plunged into the darkness, just marching, hoping to find someone to help.

**K** While Matt was off on his own adventures I was still on my own path. I was back in Pennsylvania, for at the time I considered him, and Lexa to be dead, which was a great loss in my mind. Retreating inside myself at the loss of my good friend, and a person I had come to trust, I decided that it was something I couldn't let myself indulge in for long. Peter and Colleen both tried to console, but soon I had to snap myself out of it, with very little time left to waste, I had to move on, and get back onto the mission, which is why I won't spend much time talking about it here. I had thought about the decision I was about to make for some time, but now I had reached an end, and was ready to carry on with it. That's why I sat in the booth of a restaurant, one nearby the school we had gone to when we were teenagers, the place it had all started, but I wasn't here to reminisce, not at all. I was in a sense scouting, and waiting.

I waited half the day to be exact, but I knew sooner or later he would come in. He dragged in a former classmate with him, a guy I hadn't seen for sometime. The two were in conversation, each brandishing a smile at a shared joke, or jest perhaps, but as they went to the counter to order, I merely smiled behind them, as they had both looked right past me, and never even recognized my face. Why would they? Like Mady, I had erased any trace from my mind so that they could go on with their lives having never realized anyone around them was different.

He had grown taller, much taller, probably towering over me now, and considering what I had in store for him, that could make it a bad thing or a good thing. Stronger too, which could only aid him in the task I had designed. Perhaps patience had come too, a trait he hadn't used so easily in the past. Wisdom was mostly definitely bestowed upon any who aged, so I could count on that, but to what extent I wondered.

Waitresses passed by my table almost as if they weren't even aware of my presence. Again, this was an illusion I had created so as to not upset them, or their patrons. As I sat here for most of the day, I had to be sure I could be left alone, while I waited. I took a sip from my drink, and put it back on the table as I watched the two of them on the other side of establishment, each sitting on the opposite end of the booth they choose to occupy, facing each other. I studied the emotional weaves he let escape from his body, seeing if anything had changed. He hadn't played as a major part in my life when I was younger, so I wondered if it was a drastic change as with Mady or Evan, or the others I had left behind. I wondered whether he was still a worth candidate, but then again, if I was going to restore his memory, then perhaps he would be a combination of who he was then, and who he was now. Perhaps this would serve as a good basis for what was to come. I wondered about the experiences he had had, and the memories he now carried with the life he lived. Again, the nagging feeling that I was about to rob another person of their normality struck me. Was this right?

I wondered how he would take it, for I hadn't restored anyone's memories before. Would he be shocked, or stunned? Would he find what I had done brave, or courageous; or would he condemn for my dismissal of free will? I was honestly nervous at the proposition either way, and wondered if I had made the right choice. I had asked Matt to join me, and Sean too, but Peter and Lexa fell in of their own accord, so had Colleen. Could I ask another to join a cause which may give up their life? Hadn't Matt given his life for the cause already? We're we just a mosquito to this giant that was bearing down on us? Would his presence add a significant threat?

His associate got up to go to the restroom, and at that time, I choose to standup, and cross the floor, folding my hands into my pockets. I took my time, and shuffled up to him, and without warning, sat down across from him, the same seat his friend had occupied. He stared at me blankly for a few moments, before he said aloud, "Uh, who are you?"

"That's hard to explain," I told him, "it easier to show." Raising my hand, palm open to him, he looked at it cautiously, like a flower in bloom. "Touch my hand."

"Uh," he said slowly, "I think I'm going to have to pass on that."

Disheartened for a moment, I considered a different approach, maybe something a little more informative, "You need to touch my hand," I told him, "so you can remember what happened."

"You need to leave," he told me, his tone turning rather serious. He was nervous, and confused. I imagine I would have been too had I been in his position, but the only thing I cared about was restoring his memory. Albeit I realized later that maybe it was kind of creepy the way I approached him, but like I explained to him, it was either to show someone, rather than tell them. So instead, I tried a hint of dramatics.

"The last few years, you've felt like you've missed out on something," I explained to him, "like part of your life lacks the meaning it once did. You feel incomplete somehow, like your life is missing a piece." He stared at me critically as he processed everything I was saying, and as he did, I wondered if he was going to accept my idea, or strike me from across the table. "You want that meaning restored? Touch my hand."

"Are you on drugs or something?" he asked again. In response, I sat bat against the edge of the booth, folding my hands into my lap. With barely an effort I quickly raised several things off the table, and levitated them into the air, only high enough so he would get the idea. The whole time I kept my gaze on him, my stare. "Am I?"

"Touch my hand," I told him, returning my hand to its former state, with my elbow propped upon the table for support. He seemed in a state of defeat, and slowly raised his hand, palm open towards me, uncertain of what everything meant, but just like a small child, his hand crossed the distance, and then with a sheer instant of hesitation, he placed his hand onto mine, and a second later, I imagine he regretted that decision, as I connected with his mind, and plunged into his thoughts, my mind the key to the mental lock I had fashion some time ago.

**M** I didn't know for how long I stumbled through the darkness, holding onto Lexa as I journeyed towards the lights in the distance, but it felt like days. Impossible I know, for the sun never rose, but every step was a task in itself. Finally we reached the edge of what seemed like a farm house, and slowly stumbled towards the porch. I had transversed a few hills in the time that had passed, but trying to ascend the stairs was the hardest task yet, as finally I climbed onto the porch, staring straight at the front door that was illuminated by a light next to it.

"Hello!" I called out, my voice barely above a hoarse whisper, hoping someone was still awake. Finally, I heard a stirring inside, and the door opened.

"Can I……" was all I heard before suddenly my world went dark, and I fell to the ground, still holding Lexa. Exhaustion prevented the onset of dreams, so the only thing that I can remember next was waking up to light, almost painful light. I slowly opened my eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. I was lying on a cushion, not a bed or anything, but a cushion, and as I looked down upon myself I could see a blanket that had been laid across my body. Pulling it away from me, I slowly sat upright, placing my feet onto a soft plush carpet. Staring out, I could see the sunlight pouring in from the windows outside, looking out onto a vast green field, with a tree line far into the distance. Bringing a hand to my head, I rubbed it softly, casting my hair a strew, not that it was straight as normal considering the way I had been sleeping. A soft smell came through the air, the smell of coffee. Looking around the room I could see a coffee table not a foot away from where I was standing, as well as a fabric chair with a small end table next to it, and a lamp hanging over it. Slowly I stood up, feeling the ache of my legs, from the night before, and a feeling I had missed before coming from my left arm which was quite sore, and somewhat hard to lift.

Turning towards the origin of the smell, I crossed into the next room which was a small kitchen area. Wooden cabinets, a steel sink, and the modern kitchen appliances could be found in here, including a coffee maker that was slowly producing coffee. Staring at it, I was interrupted from my thoughts by a small giggle from my left.

Turning, I smiled as a young girl of no more than eight stood in the door frame, a smile spread across her face. She had soft blonde hair that was braided around her head, and fell down to the back. She was wearing a soft peach top, and shorts, almost the model eight year old. Crouching down on my knees I smiled, and said, "Hey there."

"Hi," she said softly, her shyness apparent as she merely rotated back forth on the spot, not wanting to advance any further.

"My name is Matt," I offered, trying to alleviate her fears.

"My mother told me I couldn't talk to strangers," she replied softly.

"Is she here?" I asked her softly.

"Indeed," I heard a new voice say, from the direction of the living room. She was an older woman, somewhat thick with grey hair that was tied up into a ponytail in the back. I stood up, and regarded her calmly. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm feeling better," I told her, "thank you very much for your hospitality last night."

"Well I'm afraid there was very little I could do," she replied, "you collapsed on my doorstep with your companion."

Remembering Lexa, and the state I had found her in, I looked at her cautiously, "Is she alright?"

"She still not awake," she replied. "I've been meaning to talk to you about her once you woke up."

"My name is Matt," I repeated, "The girl is Lexa."

"Girl…." She said softly, "indeed. I'm Sarah, and that is Jenny." I turned towards the little girl who smiled at me, and I returned the smile softly, before turning back to my host. "Why don't you follow me into the other room, so we can talk." She retreated back into the living room slowly, and I followed behind her. She crossed through it and went into a new part of the house which I hadn't seen before, which led to a staircase. "How did you come to be all the way out here?"

"Our plane crashed," I replied, not quite a lie, but not fully the truth. "We were headed home, and we had a mechanical problem. She tried to land in a safe spot, but it was still a rough landing."

"I would say so," she said, as we arrived on the second floor landing, and slowly made our way down a narrow hall to one of the open rooms. The second floor was decorated much in the same way as the first, the furnishings almost what you would expect froma rural country house that you see in the movies. Walking into one of the bedrooms behind her, I found Lexa lying in a bed, still asleep. Her midsection had been bandaged from the wound she had received on landing, and sitting by her side was a male teenager of about sixteen who was watching her. "This is my son, Trevor. Trevor, this is Matt, and the person you've been tending to most of the night is Lexa."

"Nice to meet you," I said, and added a soft nod.

"Hey," he returned.

"Well, maybe you'd like to tell us a little more about your companion here sir," she said softly, and then slowly pulled back Lexa's hair to reveal her pointed ears. She turned to me, and waited expectantly.

For a moment I considered my answer carefully, wondering if I should explain to them either who Lexa really was, or make up some story. Sarah was clearly intelligent, and I imagine being a mother she would no doubt see through any lie I could offer up, something I wasn't exceedingly good at in the first place anyway. Turning back to Lexa, and then back to her, I finally offered her an answer, "She's special."

"I can see that," she replied curtly, "but how so."

"I can't tell you," I said seriously.

"You'd better," she said, "or I'm going to have to ask you to leave, or call the sheriff, and something tells me you'd rather avoid that situation."

"We weren't involved in anything illegal," I replied quickly, "if that's what you're thinking."

"Then what is it?" she asked again.

Hesitantly, I considered the truth for a moment, and slowly picked my words, "We're part of a group, that the government isn't very happy with."

"You're not terrorists are you?" asked Trevor.

Thinking that somewhere, at some level, I'm sure the name had been thrown out there, but I really didn't see us as that, "No. It's very complicated. Will she be alright?"

"She has bad wound near her stomach, but it's not in the stomach," reported Trevor, "I don't think she's hurt critically, but she will need to heal for a while."

"Trevor is studying to be a doctor," reported Sarah. "I can only hope that what the two of you brought in here won't prevent him from doing that." She turned her back on the three of us, and moved towards the door. "Though I don't like the thought of leaving you alone here with my son, I'm afraid I have no choice. I have to take Jenny to school. Trevor, you can stay home today."

"Thanks mom," he called back as she departed down the hallway, a tinge of elation upon his voice. He smirked, as he settled back into his chair with a book, which looked like a text book.

"Thanks for taking care of her last night," I offered to him.

"She's quite interesting," he replied. "I mean scientifically of course." He blushed, as he said it, and became quiet again. I came to her side, and reached down to touch her hand, hoping that maybe her mind was aware, and could make contact with me, maybe some kind of special Mobium thing. "So what happened?"

I lifted my eyes up to the window, as I searched the sky for the memory which slowly began to replay in my head…

_We had been cruising steadily for the last fifteen minutes, after dropping Colleen off back in Chicago. We had infused her with Ranger powers the night before mostly based on Sean's decision. The whole trip out she had been glancing at her Pink Power Lens every few moments, and it didn't take a Mobium to tell that she felt pride, and excitement. She was going to continue to search for Mady, because she knew that was what Keith wanted, and something told me that she was hoping to impress him in someway, hoping to swing his attention to her for a change and hold her, in the same light he held Mady._

However that had come and pass, and now we settled in for a nice return cruise. Lexa had the pilot's chair of course and I sat back at the station I usually occupied. Lexa and I had been spending a good deal of time together recently, even with the induction of Peter into our group, and we had begun to develop sort of a precarious relationship. One moment we seemed to be in sync with each other, and the next, I was just another human study project. She often flittered between the two too often it seemed. We had been quiet so far, with the absence of Colleen somewhat noticeable.

"Do you think Keith will be pissed?" I asked her, not having really discussed it with her before.

"I imagine he may be somewhat upset due to Sean's decision," she replied seriously. "My hope lies in the idea that he may find a solution to co-exisit with her as a member of the outfit."

"Keith is a pretty big control freak sometimes," I pointed out, "if things don't go his way, sometimes he gets a little upset."

"No doubt a genetic marker from his royal heritage," she replied.

Feigning shock, I replied, "Wait, was that humor?"

"I believe you misread my words," she replied, though she sounded as if she was trying to cover a lie.

"I do believe that was humor," I returned, "from you. Sounds like someone has been spending a little too much time around us humans."

"I believe you may be exaggerating somewhat," she returned coyly. "No such thing has come to pass."

"Well…" I started, but then stop, as a flashing light on my console drew my attention. "Hold on, we're getting a signal."

"From Sean?" she replied, half looking over her shoulder.

"No," I said, somewhat confused as I read the console. "It's coming from the star-band, from the Mobium frequencies." Punching a few keys, the readout said that it was coming in on a mental band, something only Lexa could access, but I could translate it into text without major difficulty. Taking several more moments, I slowly produced a readout, in English no less, and read it out aloud. "Fleet Operations. Forward Lance. Eighth Fleet Group in Transit to Location. Expect arrival in four helios."

"Are you certain that is the exact message?" she replied, her voice tainted with seriousness.

"That's what the computer says," I told her. "Why, what does it mean?"

"It is a status update from the Empire," she reported, the craft suddenly lurching forward as it picked up speed. "If I completed the mathematics correctly for time in human measurement of time, than it states the fleet's arrival will transpire in seven earth days."

I stared down at the console again, almost in disbelief as we raced through the late afternoon sky towards the Shelter to warn the others, and if it hadn't been for the emergency warning coming from the console, I imagine I would have stared the entire ride back. Checking the console, the Mobium equivalent of radar reported an object gaining on us, "We've got company."

"Lenoa," she reported softly. Forced back in my seat as Lexa quickened the Starwing even more, I was almost unable to think, before finally reaching the conclusion that I had to warn the others.

"I'm sending the Shelter a message," I reported, as seconds later, laser fire raced passed our vessel, and even with the inertial dampeners, we went for a ride. My message was simple, and to the point, something I'm sure Keith would figure out quickly; the time we had left. Only moments after I had sent it, our ship rocked forward.

"The craft has been damaged," reported Lexa, as we began to descend, her voice full of concern. "Our altitude is decreasing."

"We better morph," I said, touching my Lens, and activating the Emergency Power sequence. It glowed blue, and then moments later, my body was covered in armor.

"I must focus on safely descending the craft," she reported as she fought for the control of the craft, as again we were struck, this time the panels around me going off line. Holding on, and bracing myself was all I could do as we fell to the ground quickly. Lexa did her best for her part, but I could tell, as well as she could, that the effort was futile. "Matthew, I…enjoyed our time together." I had no response to the statement, and suddenly it felt like my body was being pressed again, and I found myself being pushed into the jump tube.

"What are you doing?" I cried as the door slammed in front of me. A moment later, a new feeling hit me, as I suddenly shot away from the craft still in the frame I had been in. It must have been some sort of escape pod, that she had thrown me in that the jump tube had doubled as. Moments later I struck the ground, and everything after that went dark.

I turned back to Trevor, and looked at him seriously. "Like I told you're mother, it's nothing bad, but it could be dangerous for all of you." My lens was the only thing I had left that could protect this house, and slowly my gaze fell to it, only then did I realize that the jewel upon it was no longer blue; in fact, it had been cracked, and now sat colorless upon my wrist. My face must have been filled with shock, for I believe I almost fainted, but as I steadied myself, I looked to the night table to find Lexa's lens, in the same fashion. No wonder they hadn't tried to communicate with us yet. Our communications were gone, and powers had been disabled. I didn't know if Lexa could repair them, but as she lay there in the bed, I realized that if the Mobiums found us before she recovered, we may all be in great trouble.

I looked down at her again at her midsection, and knew that the injury had been a valiant attempt to try to land the craft safely. She could have joined me in the escape pod, but instead she attempted to sacrifice her life for mine instead. I guess maybe I wasn't another project for her after all.

**K **I sat at the meal table, slowly thinking to myself about the recent trip to PA, and how the end result had gone, and smirked to myself as Peter came over to sit by me. Nor he, nor Colleen, nor Sean knew what I had gone and done, though I had a feeling Sean suspected. So as Peter sat down, I felt the need to restrain myself at sharing information with him. I wanted it to be kept secret in case Polaris scanned their minds. Though I doubted another would make a difference, I did hope that it would be the case, but honestly I knew it could only be false hope.

As Peter sat down though, my thoughts changed as I caught the glimmer of a golden chain around his neck, something I had seen many times before back when we used to train together. It was a cross he wore around his neck symbolizing his religion of Catholicism. I focused on it, and wondered what it meant to so many others out there to believe in a higher being. "Do you still go to church?"

"Whenever I can," replied Peter without missing a beat as he slowly poured a small cup of milk over his cereal. "Though these days, it's a little tougher to accomplish such."

"Have your values been rocked at all by the emergence of aliens?" I asked him. "I know that the Catholic Church wouldn't be too happy about that piece of information."

"I've been around you and Shen for too long to have my values rocked by it," he replied. "After all we're all god's creatures." He trailed off after that, as my gaze turned across the room, and I drifted further off into my own thoughts. After a moment though, he broke the silence with a question. "Do Mobiums believe in a god?"

"You never asked Shen?" I inquired. "I would of thought you would have had that conversation with him before?"

"No," he replied softly, thinking about his lost friend, "we never touched on that subject."

I thought about the answer for a moment, and then tried to give it to him as best as I could, "I'm sure Lexa would have been able to answer it better, but from what I understand, they don't believe in a higher form, only in their own abilities. I'm sure at one point they did, it seems to me that most cultures would have too when their younger and they have no forms of science. No Mobiums don't believe in a 'god' as it were, or an afterlife. They have spirituality if you will, but that is spurred by their limited telepathic abilities to connect with other life forms on a more basic level. We know that everything is made up of energy, and that when we die, we in a sense become energy again."

"So there is an afterlife?" he asked.

"In a fashion," I replied, thinking of my mother. "If you're stronger enough, and a link can be made with another."

"What happens if that person perishes as well?" he asked.

"Then that is the end," I replied softly. "Oblivion."

"I prefer the sound of heaven better," he said, taking a sip of his orange juice, which he ha brought with him as well to the table.

"Heaven sounds nice," I replied, "but I'd rather enjoy what I have now then wait for what is to come."

"I think she would agree with you," said Peter, as he pointed beyond me with his spoon. I followed his direction to see Colleen emerge from her little area of the Shelter, and wave over at us, with the hint of a smile.

"Quite," I stated, "though I wasn't referring to that aspect of life."

"May I give you some advice?" he offered.

"You've been a teacher to me before," I told him, "and besides I don't think I could stop you if I tried."

"Ah, then you've learned the final lesson," he jested, smiling as well. Softly, his smile faded to a serious look. "We live a certain kind of life, and that means we may miss out on certain things, or all things because of it. Maybe you shouldn't miss out on this."

"I may not find her again Peter," I told him, "but I still love her, and no occasion, situation, or period of my life is going to change that. I'm who I am because of her, and I owe it to her, whoever she may be now, to save her."

"Would she not want you to be happy?" he asked me.

I looked at him for a few moments, trying to look like I was constructing my answer carefully, but I only knew one thing to say, something that was almost as clear as his belief in god was, "I can only be happy with her." He looked at me for several more moments as we sat there in silence, before finally his gaze returned to his meal, and I stood up from the table. I raised my voice, so I could make sure Colleen, Peter, and even Sean in the control room could hear me, "The Mobiums are going to await their reinforcements for the next week, but I intend to make them act before then. Everyone be ready, this afternoon, we're going to turn up the heat on them a little."


	12. Human Nature

K A door opened, casting light into a dark room, which occasionally became blocked by the silhouettes of the figures that op

K A door opened, casting light into a dark room, which occasionally became blocked by the silhouettes of the figures that opened it. A voice drifted upwards falling upon hidden ears, "Right this way."

Track Insert – Team Sleep "The Passportal"

The heavy footfalls of boots and the sound of mechanized parts in motion began as the figures below crossed the room. A familiar voice, a mental one, a commanding one, echoed in our minds, "Where are the other participants of this council?"

"They should be here soon," replied the first voice, "in fact, any second now." Slowly I lifted my covered head up to look straight ahead at Peter who stared back at me, and then turned towards the final end of the triangle at Colleen. The three of us remained suspended from the rafters above the Styrofoam paneling that provided the ceiling for the room below. We were suited up, weapons already in hand, waiting for that signal, but it wasn't a phrase or word, it was an action. The trap had been set by Blake no less who conspired with me to spring it upon Polaris. The humans had finally caught on, picking up part of the transmission we had received on one of their larger radio telescopes.

A moment of silence passed between the party below, but I could already feel Polaris's weaves, as he opened his mind to the area around him, sensing the deception coming from his escort, and then suddenly, the very presence I exuded on the mental level. I could only imagine his physical reaction as he cried out mentally, "Deception!"

Believe it or not, it was this reaction we had been waiting for, and with a simple thought, the others already knew it was time to go, so instantly, our tethers were cut, and we dropped through the ceiling just as the droids began to react. The Special Forces couldn't of done it better. The paneling fell beneath our feet, debris falling into the originally clean room, crunched up even further by our booted feet. Blake pulled forth from his jacket a device Matt had begun to work on before his believed passing, and with his hand, threw the object onto the ground, creating a blinding flash that filled the room. Impacting on the ground, I came up in a crouched position carrying something much larger than my traditional Enea. In its place I brandished a P-90 Semi automatic filled with explosive rounds, an idea I had tried before with Evan. Our visors shielded us from the optic flare, so instantly, I begun to click out small bursts of fire aimed at the droids.

Polaris wasn't the leader of this expedition for nothing though. Sensing my weave, he flipped backwards as the bullets tore pass his previous position and impacted on the droids. Gashes formed on their armor, and parts and limbs were severed. The idea had indeed paid off, but of course Polaris had been faster. Peter came in from the side with his Laser Lance in blaster mode, firing bolts at the fleeing Polaris, which Polaris blocked upon landing with a mental shield, his vision no doubt being restored as we assaulted him. Drawing forth his Psy Saber, he ignited it; the colorless blade flared wildly, his anger clear from its fluctuating pattern. Colleen raised her own weapon which was a buckler with twin cannons underneath it. She fired at Polaris, but he waved off the bolts as if they were flies coming at him in the summer's sun. Targeting him again, I fired as well, the thundering sound of the bullets leaving the chamber echoing around us. Around me the familiar sound of casings striking the floor echoed at the end of the quick bursts, but was quickly replaced by the sound of a battle cry, as Polaris raced towards Peter, Psy Saber raised high into the air.

Peter brought his lance up, letting it extend to full length, and taking either end, blocked the oncoming strike. Spinning it upon impact, he attempted to strike Polaris across the torso, but Polaris opened the distance between him and his opponent, before the lance could reach him. Sweeping forward, Polaris attempted to bring down Peter's exposed leg area. Peter responded by slamming his lance into the ground on its tip, a kin to Gandalf on the Bridge of Khazad-dum, the Psy Saber's tip being blocked by its presence. Kipping it forward, bottom first, Peter tried to land a blow against Polaris's midsection. Polaris leaned backwards missing not only the lance, but a blast from Colleen's direction. Tossing the solid round weapon to the side, I brought out my own Psy Saber, and charged forward, slashing downwards as he leaned backwards. Peter thrusted forward with his staff and with a spin Polaris managed to slip around Peter's thrust, and narrowly avoid my slash. Casting his hand forward, he offered a mental blast to Colleen, who flew backwards into the wall, her arms and legs cast forward by the force of the blast.

Spinning his staff back around and slashing back across Polaris, Peter attempted again to strike at the Mobium Commander, as I swept forward at his legs. Blocking Peter's attack, and forcing it backwards, he flipped to the side over my blade as it came under him. Peter and I regrouped together as Polaris landed, letting his blade drop to his side. Peter held his staff horizontally in front of him, while my blade was over my head, and pointed towards Polaris. Summing up the situation, I announced to Peter, "You go low, I'll go high."

Peter leapt into the air, with his staff pointed forward, and Polaris slashed upwards to block as Peter landed in front of him. I came in from the other side, spinning around, and meeting Polaris's blade, as he slashed in my direction, forcing my blade away. He went on the offensive now, slashing at Peter, and forcing him back as well, and then turned to me, slicing down across my back, as I fell away from the push. Rolling on the ground, I recovered, and dropped low to the ground, my blade pointed high above me. Peter thrusted forward again, and Polaris responded with a simple parry, and countered with a slash to the head area, which Peter countered. Looking over to Colleen, I could see her recovering slowly, though still dazed, with the help of Blake who was slowly pulling her up. Comforted with her safety, I again charged back into the fray, slicing at Polaris. Peter thrusted forward, and with a spin Polaris knocked the staff away, parried my slice, and then with his free hand managed to clutch his hand around my neck.

Peter stopped in mid attack, fearful of what might happen if he did, and behind me Colleen, and Blake rose slowly to their feet. I looked down at my enemy, and fought to speak, barely squeaking out in a hoarse whisper, "Where's Mady?"

"Whom?" he asked inside my head.

"The girl you were after," I replied defiantly.

"Is she no longer within your scope of accessibility?" he replied sarcastically. "No matter, you will not have the chance to lay eyes upon her again." Suddenly his Saber was at my throat. With every ounce of mental energy I could muster, a shield appeared around my body, though very weak, and with the presence of Polaris's hand to my neck, created a gap in it. As I struggled to stand, I suddenly felt my mind slip, and then in a blink I was somewhere else.

A soft breeze blew through the room, and as I turned my eyes to the source, I could see light, and air pouring in through a large window with soft white curtains blowing with a soft motion. Placing my hands down, I could feel the soft touch of silk sheets below me, also white in color. I pulled them aside and slowly moved to the edge of the bed, and stood up. Standing erect, I looked down at the matching white pajamas I wore, a common motif I was beginning to notice. I moved to the window, and looked out to see a well groomed lawn that was bordered by a sidewalk, and then a street, with large trees blocking most of the view from around us. A driveway connected the street to the house, and in it sat a Mini, and a Porsche, silver, and red respectively.

"Morning," said a voice behind me. I turned quickly around to see Mady laying in the bed, clothed in a very attractive white night gown, her hair falling towards the pillow which she propped her arm upon as she watched me.

"Mady?" I asked softly, before suddenly I was back in the room struggling with Polaris. His deception became clear almost instantly, attempting to try and relax my mental controls to lower the shield. Physically struggling with him, I managed to say, "It won't work." His reply was to force more mental energy upon me, and again, I found myself back in the room again, staring at her.

"You look confused," she replied, "is everything alright?"

"I don't know," I replied, "shouldn't I be somewhere else?"

"Do you have a hot date or something you didn't tell me about?" she asked sarcastically, "because I would think at this stage of the game you would tell your wife, and oh yeah mother of your children, if you did."

"Mother?" I asked softly, confusion again, until I could hear the rush of footfalls outside. Taking a partial defensive stance, two figures burst through the doors, no higher than three feet tall, and they rushed up to me, each one clinging to a different leg, one girl, and one boy.

"Andy, Rose," scolded Mady, "come over here, and leave your father alone."

"Father?" I asked again, as the two children jumped onto the bed to join Mady, the little girl snuggling up to her, while the boy sat playing with his hands.

Mady stared at the boy for a moment before saying, "Andros Scott, what have you gotten into now," noticing the smear of brown across his cheek. "You've been eating cookies again." The boy giggled for a minute before she tickled him on his sides, when he burst out laughing, but slowly the laughter sounded less and less like that, and more and more like screaming. It was screaming, but not the boy's. It was Colleen…

Polaris was again on top of me, but a second later was struck by an energy bolt from Colleen's weapon, and tumbled to the side, where he would have hit the ground, but instead I caught him with my mind, only to toss him into a wall. Standing erect, again with my blade, I rushed forward, the tip of the psionic weapon pointed straight at his jugular. "Stay out of my head."

A slow smile played across his face, the attempt he made to get to me successful by the expression I wore on my face. "A life whose chance you have already passed over."

"It was a fantasy that's it," I replied seriously, "and if you don't tell me where she is, your existence will end."

"If it does," he said, as slowly his voice became stern, "do you really think you'll find her?"

"If I have to tear apart your ship to do it, I will," I countered. He laughed in return, and I wanted to shove the saber down his throat, and put him out of my misery. "Tell me, or I'm going to finish you off now."

"Don't do it," said Colleen, unclasping her helmet, and removing it. She held it in her hands, and rushed over towards me. "He's not worth it, not for this."

"He'll kill billions because he was told too," I told her, "without a second thought."

"But it's only the one that you care for," he returned, a smile playing across his face again, "did he not tell the rest of you that. He only cares for one thing, one person. The rest of you are nothing to him. He cares nothing for the people on this planet."

"He wouldn't be here if he didn't," shouted Colleen back at him.

"He is present only to learn her location," announced Polaris, "and he will not have it if I perish, for so will she."

"That's it, you're through," I said tightening my grasp on the saber, and him.

"He's just trying to get to you!" screamed Colleen as her face became locked with a stern expression.

"You're wrong," I replied sharply, my voice full of anger not just at the Mobiums, but for her as well, "he already has. Why would you defend this creature?"

"Because this isn't you," she replied softly.

I continued to stare straight ahead at Polaris, and slowly a look of hatred as his smirk grew larger across my face. Inside all the rage, amplified by the illusion he created filled my mind, and anger at Colleen for being here instead of her. The loss of Matt, and Lexa added to it to, until everything sort of just popped. "You don't know me that well." I stabbed forward with my saber, Colleen, and Peter both crying out, as my blade slowly entered Polaris's body, piercing his armor, and slowly piercing where his collarbone would have been, and into the wall as it left his body. The blade went in all the way to just an inch or two before the metallic hilt started, and as it did, I watched as the look on Polaris's face changed from that confident smirk to a look of anguish, and pain. My body rose and fell with heavy breathing as I watched him, my nose producing a good deal of noise as air rapidly rushed from them. Silence filled the room as Polaris merely stood there, impaled, though not critically, the sound of breathing the only thing fending off total silence.

De-energizing my blade, and stepping back, I pulled the hilt away from him, as he slumped to the ground. Was he unconscious or was he just playing us I wondered, as he neither moved, nor used any of his mental powers. The three of us stood there for a moment in front of his fallen body, hoping that this was finally the end. Maybe this meant that the Mobium command would fall apart under Trius, and Lenoa, even if the fleet was still set to arrive. However as I had said before, the wound was not fatal, which it should have been had I been focused.

Sensing a building mental energy, I knew this battle had not finished. I screamed for Colleen to pull her helmet back on right before we found ourselves thrown from our standing position, and through the wall, suddenly finding ourselves in mid-air, and falling downwards, racing drops of rain down to the ground, as Polaris had released an epic blast of mental energy at us, literally knocking us off our feet. I was concerned for a moment that our Ranger powers wouldn't protect us from the fall, but really, there was nothing to do but hope as we crashed into the ground, the rain falling around us. It felt like I had just been thrashed by a giant hammer, and now I knew what a nail felt like when it went into the wall. I hurt all over my body, and could barely find the strength to do anything but wriggle their in agony. I could hear the soft moans coming from Peter and Colleen as they too tried to find their footing. My gaze though was casted skywards as Polaris descended rapidly, his Psy Saber reigniting, falling towards its target, us.

M My eyes flashed open again, as I woke up again, after nodding off for just a moment, or at least I had thought it had been a moment. It was a little bit darker out, but it was still afternoon. Looking over at Trevor, I could see him reading a book about something in the chair he had been occupying all night. Looking down at the bed, I could see Lexa lying comfortably, but surprisingly her eyes were open, and she stared at Trevor intently for some reason.

"You're awake," I said softly, and slowly her face turned towards me. Her gaze was soft, and almost caring, a look I hadn't seen from her before.

"Matthew…" she said softly, "you've awoken as well."

"Sorry," I replied, feeling guilty when I wasn't there when she woke up. I stood up, and explained, "I dozed off."

"Trevor has explained to me our current location, and situation," she replied. "Have you been able to establish communications with the rest of the unit?"

"No," I said, shaking my head negatively, and looking over at Trevor and wondering how much he knew about us, or her, or what she had told him in the mean time. "They severed their phone lines, and our lenses are damaged, otherwise I would have been able to get through." I picked up her Power Lens from the bedside and handed it to her. Taking it from me softly she placed in the palm of her hand, and felt the damaged jewel with her fingers. "Is it repairable?"

"I do not know," she replied, "but if it is, it will take more mental strength then I am capable of at the moment."

"I didn't mean now," I replied, kneeling down by her bed, and slowly placing my hand on her arm. "You need to rest. You took a pretty big wound when you landed. I was worried for a little bit, but it seems Trevor is very capable doctor."

"He seems quite knowledgeable on the subject of healing," she concluded as well. "Very precise." Glancing over at Trevor who had been observing our conversation, I could now see him blush at the remarks, and return his attention to the book he was reading. My focus returned to Lexa though, and became overwhelmed with joy that she was alright. I didn't cry or anything, but I was still happy. "When I feel up to the task, I will attempt to repair the lenses so that we may communicate with the others."

"I don't want to be a bother to you," I told her softly, "but we are working on a short time table." Her eyes rolled to the side as she began to remember the message we had received right before we were forced to make an emergency landing.

"Indeed," she replied, starting to force herself up on her hands. Trevor and I immediately attempted to stop her from getting up.

"Hang on," said Trevor loudly.

"Yeah," I echoed, "we have a little time, and you still need to heal. No telling when Lenoa will turn back up and you don't want to have to deal with her in this condition." Feeling the strain of trying to move, and my argument she conceded gracefully, and slowly lied back down upon the bed.

"Perhaps you are correct Matthew," she stated, "perhaps we shall see how things are in the morning."

From just beyond the door we heard the sound of footsteps move quickly up the door, and shortly thereafter the door swung open quickly revealing a flustered Sarah behind it. "There's trouble," she announced, not in a questioning manner, more of just in a kind of statement. "Apparently your little plane crash hasn't gone un-noticed, and now several groups are in town looking into it. One party seems to have rather unique individual with them, if I had to guess, I'd say they were related." She indicated Lexa on the bed with her hand.

"Polaris?" I asked aloud.

"No," she replied, "Trius."

"How can you be sure?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Polaris would dispatch Trius while he channeled his efforts into apprehending Keith," she replied in a matter of fact tone. "We would not be worth a moment of the Commander's attention."

"Now would be a good time to start explaining," announced Sarah. "Because it looks to me, like I made a bad decision last night, and put my family at risk trying to do what I thought was the right thing."

"Well," I started taking a shot at it, "here's the deal. She's a good alien, the guy in town is a bad alien, and the two of us are the good guys." The room fell silent as the other two tried to find meaning in what I had just explained to them, though from the looks on their faces, I had feeling they didn't believe me. Finally Lexa broke the silence.

"Are all males on this planet without tact as you are?" she asked aloud. Turning to Sarah she continued where I had abruptly left off. "First, let me extend my graditutde for your compassion, and hospitality during my injury, I owe you a large debt, which hopefully I can make an attempt at repaying. Second, let me clarify my associates remarks. I am Lexa, from a planet, quite some distance from here. Embarking on mission of exploration, or at least under the deception of such, my people and I arrived on this part of the galaxy.. However, I was misled, and instead was assigned a task I could not in optimal conscience complete. Learning of the subterfuge, and the ultimate goal of invasion of this world, I betrayed my people, and attached myself to a person who is attempting to protect your planet even as we converse. Using forms of what you may consider advanced technology, we have been protecting this world for some time. However during that time, the local governmental institutions have been misled by my people, have come to regard us as renegades, and that our apprehension will help to establish peaceful relations between the two races. The parties in the common gathering area are no doubt agents of these two forces, and the relation you spoke of belonging to me, is no doubt my former partner who is most likely seeking me to take revenge for my betrayal to him."

"I think I like his story better," announced Trevor.

"Thank you," I exclaimed, "at least a little respect."

"Be quiet both of you!" exclaimed Sarah, as we all turned to face her, "do you really expect me to believe that? A story involving aliens and conspiracy…it sounds more like a book than real life."

"I have only offered you actual events that have transpired," replied Lexa. "It is all I have to offer."

"I think the two of you better leave," announced Sarah. "I have a family to keep in mind, and I don't want any kind of danger to come to them."

"Mother please," replied Trevor, "Lexa is still too weak to move. She needs her rest. We don't even know if these people they speak of will track them back here."

"They will," stated Lexa simply. I stared at her for a moment as she spoke, and for the first time saw the concern in her eyes, and fear that she was holding back probably since this had all begun. She had been trained as a solider, but a kind of humanity still remained within her, that now penetrated that veil she had pulled down in front of her before.

Turning back to Sarah I told her, "You're right, we'll take off."

Sarah's gaze was focused on Lexa though, as she lied there in the bed in front of her. Even without the advance brain that Lexa possessed, a human could sense that Sarah had felt the sincerity that Lexa had offered her. Turning to me she shook her head, "I want to help you, but I worry about the safety of my family." Slowly Lexa retrieved something from the bedside, and slowly came to cup it in her hands.

"We can't stay here and endanger your family," I told her, my own sense of duty beginning to intrude in my own thoughts. I knew we had to go, but Lexa had other plans.

"Matt!" cried Trevor, who had been the only one observing Lexa's actions. Sarah and I turned to watch, and as we did we could see a soft glow coming from Lexa's hands, as she sat upright in bed with her eyes closed, totally focused on the object she held. "What's happening?"

Before I could even say I didn't know, the glow stopped, and Lexa immediately collapsed back on to the bed, almost toppling over the side, before I dropped down, and pulled her back up. "Lexa can you hear me?" I tried several more attempts to rouse her, but I couldn't.

"What was that?" asked Sarah. Slowly I felt down Lexa's arm to her hand, and found the object she had been cradling, and removed it from her grasp, holding it my own hands, before turning to face Sarah with an answer.

"She's only passed out," reported Trevor, after checking her vitals, and looking at his mother. "Whatever she did sure took a lot out of her."

"She gave us a chance," I announced, as I slowly fastened the object around my wrist, my Power Lens once again shining with a blue jewel upon it. Slowly it glowed in front of me as the power from the grid charged it up. "It falls on me not just for our own protection, but all of us here. Trius will know that you harbored us here, and that means he won't leave you alone even after we're gone. Lexa knew it, and that's why she just did what she did."

Sarah shook her head in a confused manner, "I still don't understand what's happening…"

"I've been here since the beginning," I told her, "and sometimes I feel the same way."

"I hope that wasn't an attempt to make me feel better," she returned.

"It never makes me feel better," I countered. "But right now, I do know what's going on. I need to stop the other one like her, before he comes here, but I can't do that, and watch her at the same time. So I need to ask of you the same thing I had no right to ask of you the night before when I showed up on your doorstep, your help, and now also, for your trust."

"I think we can trust them mom," said Trevor, looking up over at us.

"I'm out of my league," Sarah confessed to me.

"And I understand that," I replied. "But I need you forget about that, and just do this."

She looked at me, and then at her son, who I had already won over to the cause. "I won't risk our lives for her, so if they come, I will give her up."

"I'm not asking you to," I told her, "just make sure as long as she's in your care that she remains stable."

Sarah nodded reluctantly, "Very well." Nodding in return, I turned and headed out of the bedroom.

"Good luck," echoed Trevor from behind me, I turned back and looked at him for a moment, and then stared at Lexa. Something about her seemed different, and I realized that in that moment, that things change, that I felt something for her that two people, regardless of race, sometimes feel when they work together, love. I wondered what things would be like when she woke up, if I made it back that is. She was the better fighter than me, maybe it should have been her going instead, but with how bad off she was, it could only be me. I didn't know if I could win.

"Thanks," I said returning Trevor's farewell, and slowly moved down the hallway, half in strength, half in fear. Hurrying down the stairs, I thought about what I said back there, and before I reached the front door, I announced to no one in particular, "Man, I was channeling Keith back there."


	13. Hitting the Floor

K Polaris descended rapidly with his thrusting tip of his blade pointed downwards towards my torso

K Polaris descended rapidly with his thrusting tip of his blade pointed downwards towards my torso. I rolled out of the way as his blade slammed into the ground where I had been lying. The ground became scarred with energy as Polaris extracted his blade from it, and stood fully erect, his fierce gaze upon me. The rain hastened to the ground, falling around us in a downpour. Through the blade of his Psy Saber the drops fell, almost as if the saber held no physical property and was merely light, but I knew if it went through me the result would be totally different.

Slowly I tried to stand, but as I did, Polaris released a blast of energy equivalent to that of a kick to the face, which sent me backwards, and forced me to land on my back.

"Get up Keith," cried Sean into the com system, which only added a headache to my situation.

Groaning in agony I could hear as Polaris's footfalls slowly stalked towards me. Trying to kip up, I instead was thrown another direction, and sent spinning through the air, and then found myself suddenly slammed into a wall. I fell to the ground, face first. Pushing myself up with my gloved hands, my only vision was to the ground, so I couldn't see when Polaris offered a kick to my torso, but again moments later I was reunited with the ground. Slowly my armor faded around me as I begun to loose the morph, and finally it failed completely leaving me in my normal form.

"C'mon Keith, get up," cried Sean. "You need to stop him before he kills you!"

Summing all of my remaining strength the only thing I could do was extend my hand, and slowly try to open a portal. Slowly it shimmered and began to form before me, but it had taken all the strength I had to open it, and again I collapsed to the ground. Sean later told me that all he could do was sit and watch in horror, as I finally collapsed to the ground. He confessed that at that moment he thought that it was actually over.

Polaris sat, and watched my attempted escape. His emotions ran high, but he took amusement in my discomfort as I slowly collapsed again. Lowering his blade to his side, he bent over me, and offered mentally, "An escape path and you cannot even find the strength to reach it."

Changing frequencies, I sent out a message I was hoping never to use. It was one sentence, short and to the point, "We need you." Receiving an instant reply, I smiled, and as he raised his blade over his head, I retorted with, "It wasn't an attempt to escape." Taken aback with the statement, Polaris halted his final blow, a mistake he would no doubt later regret.

Suddenly, and without warning, a figure dove through the portal, pouncing upon Polaris like a tiger, sending the two beings to the ground. Rolling forward, and recovering, the figure left Polaris struggling on the ground still trying to ascertain what had just happened to him. Slowly the figure stood up, but he wore not red, nor blue, nor grey. Instead he was clad in green. His armor was thinner, looking more like spandex, then the armor we wore, but over his chest, he wore what looked like a large vest, its trim gleaming in gold, leaving a part of black down the center. His black covered arms, lead into gold bracers, and green gloves, while his thin black leggings lead into green boots. Standing over Polaris he looked down, and with a voice that would only be familiar to me, he announced, "Yeah, you're going down."

"Who the hell is that?" asked Sean with a level of shock I had never heard from his voice. "When did we get a Green Ranger?"

"Your numbers seem to multiply with each passing day," said Polaris as he rose to full stature, staring down the Green Ranger as he did. "I already dealt with three of you, what is one more."

"You're about to find out," returned the Green Ranger. Dropping his hands to his belt, he grabbed a hold of two handles, and pulled them upwards producing what looked like two police batons. However the grips were much different, ergonomic for easy access, and the longer end of the batons seem to be metallic, almost like a conductor of energy, while the shorter end looked like the barrel end of a blaster. Spinning them in his hands and rotating them at the same time, the longer metallic ends rested against either of his forearms, and clipped into bracers. As they did, a loud whining sound, like an electrical device charging filled the air, and the metallic ends of his weapons began to glow. Crouching down, and holding the batons in a defensive position, the Green Ranger was ready for battle.

"Do you really think you can defeat a seasoned combatant like myself?" asked Polaris aloud mentally. Twirling his saber around, he seemed calm collected again. "Your fate will be the same as theirs."

"So be it," countered the Green Ranger. "Bring it on."

Polaris rushed forward, sweeping forward as he did, and the Green Ranger flipped sideways over the advancing blade, landing on his feet, and then offering a high kick towards Polaris's head. Polaris was forced back, and raising his sword, he charged forward with two diagonal katana slices, catching the Green Ranger off guard, as two gashes formed in his brand new armor. Fortunately the vest took most of the damage which barely seemed to phase the new ranger. Swinging his arms forward, the stun batons caught the edge of the Psy Saber. Pushing forward, the Green Ranger forced Polaris back several feet, until Polaris quickened his pace, and opened the distance, allowing him to slash at the Ranger. This time though the Green Ranger was ready and blocked the slice with his left stun baton, and came in with his right, chopping with the edge into Polaris's torso twice.

The damage forced Polaris backwards several paces, as he leaned forward clutching his wounded midsection. Slowly I had managed to sit back up, even in my unmorphed state, and observe the battle. Across the way, so too had Peter, and Colleen recovered, and they stood stunned, watching the battle. Peter was the first to chime in, "Who's this guy?"

"He's good," observed Colleen, as she leaned on Peter for support.

Roaring forward, Polaris charged again with slices, and at this time, the Green Ranger's luck ran out. Sidestepping one, he wasn't fast enough to miss the other, and it caught him straight down the side, causing him to fall forward, and land on his back. Spinning his batons around though the smaller, barrel end of the weapon faced forward, and he leaned forward, still on his back, and fired at Polaris. Two energy bolts raced towards the Mobium Commander, but the well seasoned warrior was ready, and had already erected a mental barrier to stop the bolts from harming him. Dropping the barrier, he once again released a mental burst, which threw the Green Ranger from his back, and into the air, sending him across the street, and into the side of a parked car. With a loud crash he impacted into one of the doors, and then fell forward, face first, onto the pavement.

Spinning his lance in his hand in its retracted blaster state, Peter captured it in mid spin, and aimed forward at Polaris. Firing it, he released a bolt of energy in hopes of surprising Polaris, but instead, it impact into a mental barrier. Polaris turned slowly towards Peter, and announced mentally, "I tire of this engagement."

"Then perhaps we can let you rest in peace," returned Peter, as the lance extended to its full position. He raced forward, and slashed downwards at Polaris, but Polaris backed up, and it came down in front of the commander. Throwing a fist forward, Polaris struck Peter across his helmet, and then spun around, landing a booted foot to Peter's chest causing him to stagger backwards, and drop his lance. Peter's defensive abilities kicked in as he begun to sense weaves once more. Offering a block to Polaris's next attack, and then a next, he was finally able to go on the offensive by grabbing Polaris's arm when he came in for a punch, and flipped him forwards onto the ground. Anticipating a mental blast from Polaris's, Peter, dove out of the way, rolling across the ground, and retrieving his lance in the process. Standing back up, his lance was again in blaster mode, and he let loose a volley of shots forward, knowing full well they would be blocked. Indeed they were as they impacted on to Polaris's mental barrier, but they were only a distraction as Peter came forward and struck Polaris in the torso with a thrust of his staff. The thrust was followed by a blow to the head, which forced Polaris backwards, and his focus dropped for an instant, an instant that Colleen, and the Green Ranger had been waiting for.

As Peter was locked in combat with Polaris, Colleen had assisted the new Green Ranger in returning to his feet, and patiently they waited for this moment that had now come to them. Colleen pointed the blaster end of her buckler, and the Green Ranger had his batons in blaster mode, and together they targeted the backside of the mobium, and fired. The bolts screeched through the air, but met no mental barrier, only the armor of Polaris who lurched forward from the impact which caused a giant gash, and melted part of his cape. Forced to fall upon his knees, his confidence slowly began to drain from him.

"My turn," I said, finding my own footing once again, "Energize." Instantly, my armor returned, and my Psy Saber was in hand, and ignited. Cautiously I stalked towards the leader of the invasion, and raised my Saber over my head as his wits returned. Seeing my blade, a smile spread across his face in defiance. Trying to gain the upper hand, I announced, "It's over." The other Rangers closed in on him with me, and together we formed a square that surrounded him.

"Over?" he said, "…regrettably this is only the beginning." He formed a weave, faster than I had ever seen anyone do before, too fast for any of us to react. A wave of mental energy released from his body, and the four of us were forced backwards again.

"This is getting old," I said sarcastically. Pushing myself off the ground, I turned back towards Polaris only to find that he was gone. He had knocked the four of us down, and then retreated from the field of battle. Turning to the others as they too pulled themselves back to their feet, I could sense the exhaustion from all of them, especially our new recruit. I felt it myself, and now that the battle was over and the adrenaline was leaving my system, I found myself wishing for a soft cozy bed, or at least whatever I had back at the shelter at the time. "What do you say we go home?"

"I can't believe we didn't finish him off when we had the chance!" exclaimed Peter. "The trap was perfect."

"I ran him through," I reminded him. "But it barely seemed to phase him."

"He isn't the commander of the invasion force for nothing," stated Colleen. "If he was that easy to take down, I'm sure he would have been gone by now. At least we're all still here."

"All here, and more," replied Peter, as he gazed at the newest Ranger. Walking over to him, he offered his hand, "I'm Peter." The Green Ranger stared at the hand for a moment, and then turned to me.

"I need to return to what I was doing," he told me. Peter turned towards me confused, and slowly lowered his hand. Nodding in reply though, I opened a portal at his request, the destination the same point as his origin.

"Thank you," I told him, he stalked towards the portal. He stopped dead in his tracks, and turned towards me.

"I haven't forgotten what you did to all of us," he stated, "you had no right. Those were our memories, but as long as our lives are in all of your hands, I might as well do my best to make sure it goes right." Turning away, he again advanced through the portal, and entered it, disappearing from sight. The portal faded away, and Peter turned towards me, as he had watched the Green Ranger depart.

"Who was that?" he asked me.

"An old friend," I told him.

"Doesn't sound like it to me," Colleen remarked.

"I did some things to protect people before," I stated, turning to where the portal had been. "Some of those things not everyone agreed with, but it was what I thought was best at the time."

"So he won't be hanging around the base then?" asked Peter.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about him?" boomed Sean into the com system. "Creating a whole new Ranger, not to mention a different type, and you kept me in the dark?"

"Well," I said, turning to look at Colleen in her Pink Ranger armor as I replied, "I guess that makes us even."

M The trip to town took long enough, so that by the time I reached the outskirts on foot, it was nearly nightfall. Around me the darkness began to set in, and I was reminded of the crash site only the night before and the way it was lit up by the fires from the crash. The town seemed like it had been left over from the late fifties. I even saw a bonafide barber shop. Come to think of it, it reminded me of the town I grew up in. It was an edge of civilization amidst the desolate rural farms.

I stuck close to the buildings, trying to keep a low profile. The town was quite empty for the most part, just cars that would pass with their headlights and the occasional pedestrian on foot on the sidewalk. For the most part I was thankful though, for I didn't want to create a scene or worry about people getting hurt. As I reached the main intersection of town, it turned out to be more of a square, and all the main buildings were right there. Most of the square was brick with a fountain in the center that was well lit. Shrubs and bushes surrounded it, and then various parking spaces were attached near by. Nothing was taller than three stories, but the main hotel was right across the way, and there in front of it were three dark cars.

Approaching the building slowly, I tried to stay out of sight, but dove into some nearby bushes as the doors to the hotel swung open. Landing in the bush, rather hard, I realized only too late that it had several bushes with thorns. Cursing my stupidity as I sat in pain, I could barely make out three pairs of suits moving forward from the entrance in a triangle formation. Behind them stalked a familiar figure, clad in black. It was none other than Trius, being escorted out of the building. Slowly they moved towards the car, but the sound of a radio went off, and the lead agent on point stopped and tapped his earpiece. Lowering his hand slowly to his side, he seemed to be agitated by something, until with one deft movement, he spun around, and had his firearm brandished, and aimed at Trius. The other two matched their leader an instant later, and suddenly Trius found himself at the business end of three pistols.

"What is this treachery?" he asked the three in front of them. "How dare you brandish your weapons in my presence."

"You're under arrest," announced the lead agent.

Track Insert – Linkin Park "Hit the Floor"

"Unlikely," replied Trius. A blast of mental energy exploded in a sphere around him, to the point where I felt it hit me like a stiff breeze, but at the point of origin, it knocked the three agents backwards in different directions, causing them to land on their back. Revealing an Enea, which became active with a high pitch whine, Trius stood confidently over the lead agent, "My orders were to extinguish your life force if necessary. For this insubordination, I think I shall indulge myself."

Thinking on my feet, literally, I stood up, thankfully with Trius's back to my position. Following the same motions Keith usually did, I announced to everyone, "Ranger Form, Energize!" Copying Keith move for move, my fingers landed on the jewel of my lens, and activated the armor, which instantly covered my entire body, in black and blue. Leaping from my concealed spot, I landed on the pavement, and as Trius turned to regard me, I offered a kick to his midsection, which caught him off guard, and sent him towards the ground.

Rolling, he was quick to recover, but as he stood up, I thrusted my hands down, and took hold of both of my blasters. Aiming them forward, both the Enea, and the Blazer charged up, and Trius, seeing the business ends of my weapon, took a little more time in considering his next move. Regarding me coolly, he announced, "Then I have received an answer to my question of whether or not that traitor is still breathing."

"You should be concerned with whether or not you'll be breathing in a few moments," I replied.

"Empty threats fall upon my ears," he countered. "You have no combat talent. That would be Lexa, and the highbourne."

"A word of advice," I offered him, "do you really want to try and upset a guy aiming to weapons at you." Pulling back the triggers, the guns held still as two bolts of energy, one from each barrel tore across the street towards Trius. Erecting a mental barrier, the bolts struck into the invisible wall, and disappeared.

"A word of advice," countered Trius, "energy weapons against a being of Mobium descent, never work if they have enough time to focus their mental energy." Rushing forward, he charged into me. Reaching me he spun around in a kick, but missed my head, as I backed up before he could strike it. Blocking his next attack with my forearms, I felt relieved that I had spent all that time practicing with Lexa before, and it had finally paid off. As he attempted to strike again, I ducked under, but came back up with my Enea leveled, which I fired at point blank. The shot flew over his shoulder, and missed completely. I wasn't able to fire another, as he tried to reach for my blaster. Dropping the Blazer, I grabbed his wrist as his hand latched onto my weapon. Trying to pry it out, I realize he was a lot stronger than me, but was also faster too. With his free hand he came in and landed a karate chop to my torso that even through the armor hurt enough for me to release the weapon and his wrist. My guess was that he amplified his mental powers to cause the strike to do more damage.

Stepping back, he casted the Enea aside, and let it slide across the street. Standing in front of him, I realized I was no longer in possession of either weapon. Frowning underneath my faceplate, I tried to dive for the Blazer, but Trius simply tossed me aside with a wave of his hand, and a thought from his mind. Slamming into the ground felt like….well, slamming into the ground, so I guess you could say it hurt a lot. Pushing off the ground, I slowly stood up, and as I turned my head to face Trius, I could only watch in awe as his normal battle armor materialized on him, much like the Ranger armor did on me. Grasping his Psy Saber, he ignited it and raced towards me, ready to let it fall upon my head, but instead, swung back around to face the direction he had just come from. The agents had come to, and one had retrieved my Blazer and had fired at Trius. The bolt had slammed into his back, and as he turned I could see where the armor had been impacted, and part of the metal had ruptured.

Deeming me the less of the two threats, he turned his back towards me, and shot forward his mental power propelling him forward just inches off the ground. In two deft movements, he sliced across the agents body, and as he turned back to face me I could only watch as the agent stood there frozen. I had been told how Psy Sabers effect a biological organism when it meets it. The Psy Saber though it bared a striking resemblance to a Lightsaber, didn't cut through many things. Going through an organism, it disrupted the natural harmony of things, and essentially, using pure telekinetic energy it stopped molecules from moving. The first slice across the agent had severed all the neural connections from his top half to his bottom half, including the spinal cord. It would have left him with out the use of his legs, but the final slice which touched the edge of the brainstem would of turned him to a vegetable. Slowly as Trius raced back towards me, the man's muscles, no longer controlled by anything, buckled, and he collapsed to the ground. He would never move again, and unable to breathe would die in moments. Was he the first human casuality? I didn't know, and as much as I wanted to help him, my own life was in grave peril.

Trius's speed was almost difficult to match, and he would surely be faster than me, so much like a matador, I was going to have to wait until the last second. He charged right at me, and as we ready to slice, I dove out of the way, but he still caught the edge of my armor, and as I rolled upon hitting the ground, I could feel the pain already. Racing towards the fallen man, or more precisely the fallen Blazer, it felt like I had just burned my side. Trius had corned like a super-bike, and came back at me instantly, ready to slice again, but as he did he was knocked off course by one of the other agents who had fired his own pistol at the mobium. Diving at the last instant, I rolled, and grabbed the Blazer. Now at least I wasn't defenseless. Switching to automatic, I aimed at Trius, and fired, tracking as I did. The majority of my shots raced through the empty street, and only hit the edges of the buildings creating large burn marks as they did, but the last one hit true, and slammed into the side of Trius's armor, causing him to role out of the sky and onto the ground. This time it was his turn to fight to stand.

Slowly he did, and I could tell he was angry, probably due to the fact he had been brought to the ground by someone so inexperienced as me. However my small victory was short lived as the sound of aircraft overhead echoed, and suddenly a sonic boom as a craft raced overhead. It was a dropship, and rapidly it deployed a squad of droids. Impacting into the ground around their Mobium commander, the droids numbered more than twenty, and considering it was just me, against them, and their leader, I felt screwed.

Instantly their blaster arms were raised and leveled at me, and here I was out in the open, no cover to find quick enough, the Blazer slowly charging in my hand, and one very pissed off Mobium commander. A moment later, the bolts came forward, all precisely aimed, as well as calculated for possible escape, there was only one thing I could, and that was try and take as few as possible. Diving to the side again, five individual bolts slammed into me in mid air, and sent me backwards, rolling towards the hotel entrance, the rest hit the walls of the nearby buildings, and shattered the main entrance way to the hotel. Around me, I could feel the armor fluctuating, but at the moment, I didn't care. I knew the morph could fail at any moment, but I was in too much pain to care. I could feel liquid somewhere on my body, and I knew it could only be blood. Still clutching the Blazer in my hand, I slowly crawled forward, trying to stand up, only to turn to face my enemy and find a booted foot standing there. Looking over to where the agents had been, I could see all three of them lying there, their lives extinguished. Looking up, I could see Trius staring down at me.

"Many told me I was too young to complete such an assignment, but Polaris saw fit to assign me to this mission," he told me. I was lying in pain, and he was going to make it worse by giving me his life story. "If I have to complete this mission by leveling your world to gain the respect my family deserves, than that is what will come to pass. First the insurgents, then you, then I will lay waste to the town, and those who occupy it. Then the rest of the region. I see the fallacy that the others suspected of me when I began this, children should not be allowed upon the field of battle."

"I'm not a child," I squeaked out, barely aware of my own words, or the volume that they came out at. Pulling my Blazer up, I lifted it as quickly as I could, and with it still set in automatic mode, discharged at point blank range, firing upwards. Trius flew backwards from the force of the blast, his armor leaving him in mid flight, and he returned to his black attire which he adorned when I first arrived, the droids which had already begun to race forward at the sight of the weapon, stopped dead in their tracks as Trius had lost his concentration. Fighting with every nerve to stand up, every millimeter a challenge, I rose to my feet, and crossed the darkened street to where he had fallen, the Blazer charging with its high pitched whine. Stalking towards him, I called out to him. "I'm not a child. I'm a Power Ranger!"

Taking aim at the droids, I begun to strafe across the congregation of them, each one falling from an energy bolt from my weapon. Down they fell, crumpling to the ground just like the agent had when Trius had sliced him up with his Psy Saber. One after the other, the glow left their eyes as their power sources failed, and their hydraulics gave out, until the last one fell face first into the pavement. Slowly the self destruct acid poured out from them, and melted their bodies away, the heat causing the shimmer effect in the air. Before me Trius fought to face forward, but leveling my blaster down at him, I shot him again in the arm, and then the other arm, not giving him the time to focus and use his mental abilities. He would concentrate alright; he would focus on the pain. Standing over him, I positioned my firearm so it was aimed straight at his head. He stared at me defiance, as well as in pain forcing himself to try and focus.

"I wonder," he spoke in a hoarse sound, "is killing in your nature?" The whine of the Blazer charging ended, and I held it over his head. His focus was coming back, and I realized that if I didn't do something soon, he was going to gain his powers back, and I may not be able to stop him. I hadn't taken a life before, and I didn't know if it was something I could do, but he surely almost took mine. I could I finish him off without remorse, without having it haunting me later?

Clutching the weapon again, I tightened my grip, and then without trying to think anymore, I pulled the trigger, and didn't let go until the charge ran out. Bolt after bolt left the gun, until finally it couldn't fire anymore, and I released the trigger. Breathing heavily, I could barely look down at the disfigured face that awaited me, the former shell of a living being. Unclasping my helmet, and practically ripping it off my face, I threw up the little food still remaining in my system. Dropping to my knees as I did, my helmet rolled off away. I fell to the ground, unable to stand up, and suddenly the energy was gone, and I could barely move. Everything hurt, and my mind slowly tried to tear itself apart.

K I found him standing near the woods to his home. I had followed back after the fight after taking the others back to the shelter. I knew how he had felt after our last encounter, but I guess now was the time to hash things out, and get everything settled, especially since we would be working as a team.

The wooded area provided a form of shade for the area, allowed very little light in. There was a small little pool of water at the edge of it with a stone bench which he was sitting at staring out over the water. He heard me coming as a snapped a twig below my feet as I approached. I waited for some form of recognition, but only silence followed. Finally, I addressed him myself, "Gaji…"

Up until now, if you have read all the stories, then you haven't heard this name. There were many names that have been left out, and while not all of them played major parts in the story, they were still present throughout, on the very fringe of the saga. That was Gaji's fate until I found him the restaurant several days before. He had been merely a presence, an aquaintence that played no major role, but someone who was capable of assuming the power just as much as anyone who wielded already. There were many more like him out there, many more still that are unknown, but his name was on my list, at the top of the list, and trust me, still today it's a very short list that remains.

He turned around slowly, his dark complexion reflecting the edges of the light. He was born in America, but his family had Indian origins, Sri Lanka to be exact. Carefully he stared at me, not sure how to address me, or handle the situation. Finally he was resolved to give up, and slowly turned around to avoid the situation. After a moment he merely offered, "You shouldn't of come here."

"We left some stuff unresolved," I told him, "and if we're going to be working together we might as well try and clear it up."

"…might as well try and clear it up?" he echoed, "you sound like we had dispute over a sports statistic." Slowly he stood and turned up, and clearly he was upset. "You took away part of my life, just took it. Not to mention you put everyone at that school in danger."

"I tried to stop him," I replied. "And thank you it wasn't the easiest thing in the world."

"But you didn't, and in the time it did take you," he replied, "more people could of gotten hurt."

"There wasn't anyone else to stop him," I told him, "and I couldn't exactly kill him either."

"And then you took our memories," he continued. "People need their memories it determines who they are, and you made us different people. And everyone else still doesn't even remember, and they can't even remember that you made them different. Do you know how wrong that is?"

"What I did," I told him, "I did for the best. It was the best solution at the time. You didn't need to live with me, or with what happen, and frankly it was safer that you didn't remember. What if someone had found about Evan after the fact, found out about his power, and decided to try and unlock it, or do research on him and reproduce it. There was more at stake then just your lives, and I'm sure if it changed your world, but I'm trying to protect more than just your world." I slowed down for a moment as the words hit after I said them. I almost sounded like my father. "I'm trying to protect the whole world now."

"From something that came here because of you," he stated.

"Alright maybe it is all my fault," I conceded, "maybe from beginning to end, this is because of me. Maybe its fate, or destiny, or whatever, but what is happening now, is still happening now. We need to learn to work together in the mean time, and that means working with the rest of the team too." He looked down towards the ground, and then slowly his gaze fell to his lens on his wrist. His was different the others. It was a silver band with a gold diamond in the center. Upon the diamond rested the green jewel, indicative of his ranger color. Slowly I looked up at his face, "Fighting Mobiums sucks doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" he replied, "he thrashed me pretty good."

"He will do that," I said rubbing my side. "Even when you have those cool mind powers he's still a lot to handle. But he's one of their best, and if we can take him down, maybe we're not all as screwed as we think we are."

"No….we're pretty much screwed," surmised Gaji.

"Optimism isn't you're strong suit I take it?" I asked him.

"Pessimism is just another word for 'pattern recognition" he replied.

"Give us a chance, the four of us are still somewhat formdable, and now that the government is in on this, it can only get better," I replied as my com alert went off. "Or worse. Go Sean."

"Please tell me you're not in combat at the moment," he announced aloud over the vocal system.

"No," I said somewhat confused, "why what's up?"

"The grid is active," reported Sean, and slowly I turned to look at Gaji with the fading light of the day behind him.

"What are Peter and Colleen's location?" I asked him.

"They're here with me," he said, excitement rising in his voice. "You know what that means."

I looked up at Gaji, and smiled struck with the first good news in sometime, "They're alive."

"Blake's running down their location now," he replied.

I nodded at Gaji, though confusion filled his face. Touching the jewel I closed the com line, a large smile spread across my face, "Looks like its going to be a party of six after all."

"Six Power Rangers," echoed Gaji. "Well it looks like we're up to specs then."


	14. The Power Rangers

"Matt

"Matt!" I exclaimed as I stood over him. One of the other agents had found him, just sort of lying on the pavement. The agent muttered something about exhaustion but I had a feeling it had to be something else. He looked up at me in recognition, his breathing somewhat heavy. I offered my hand to him, and said, "Let me help you up."

I pulled the Blue Ranger onto his feet, and patted him on the shoulder. He nodded at me, and then turned to look into the darkness. I followed his gaze before finally my eyes landed on what he was looking at. It was the corpse of a man, lying spread eagle across the ground. Moving towards it by myself, I could see the remains of what appeared to be a Mobium, but his face was nothing but a pothole, chunks of it lying about the pavement. "Trius." Matt offered the name from behind me, and I turned to face him. His face was without remorse but there was something to his apparent gaze that said otherwise. It wasn't until he turned his gaze back to me, and spoke, that I caught onto what had gone on in his mind. "I had to stop him. If I hadn't, he could of hurt others. He would of found Lexa eventually. I couldn't let him do that."

I nodded slowly as I caught on. Matt had fought in self defense, but Trius had been defeated, and he could have left him lying on the pavement, instead he had killed Trius in cold blood to prevent him from going any further. To be honest I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Had he done the right thing, or had he gone to far? Was there anything else we could have done to stop the threat that these Mobiums presented. Maybe I just didn't like the fact that he had killed a Mobium, maybe that's what bothered me the most. However, regardless of my thoughts the case at hand meant that Trius was dead. "I understand. Is Lexa safe?"

He nodded slowly, "She's at a farm just outside of town to the east. She was injured in the crash, but she should make it. Some 'friends' have been looking after her." I turned to the agent who had been standing off to the side, and nodded, and he called it in to the main group that I had brought out here to find Matt and Lexa. Matt's gaze returned to the corpse of Trius and he stared at it in disdain. "I had too."

"I know," I replied softly, placing my hand on his shoulder again. Pulling him away from it, we marched back towards the main group of agents. It wasn't long before we were across town, and Matt and I stood in the doorway of a bedroom where a smiling Lexa faced us. She sat up in bed, a blanket covering her legs and though she was smiling at us, she was really smiling at Matt. I could sense a bond had formed that was stronger than friendship, but even as Matt smiled back at her, his mind was still reliving the fight with Trius. Thanking the family that had harbored my fellow rangers I stepped into the hall to let the other two say their good-byes. Lexa was in a state where she could at least walk which was fortunate for us so we didn't have to move her by other means, or take her to a health facility. The last thing I really wanted was for the government to start studying Mobium anatomy, though with Trius's body lying where it was, they would most likely have some research material anyway. Matt, and Lexa joined me in the hall with Lexa holding onto Matt for support. I nodded to both of them and smiled, "Good job guys." Spooling up my mental energy I opened a portal at the edge of the wall, and the two of them step forward into it, with me following after them back to the sanctity of our Shelter.

As luck would have it, Lexa had been a quick healer, and in two days time was back on her feet. The entire core group of Rangers had dinner that night. Gaji had decided to not join us at the Shelter yet, which was his prerogative. He was fortunate enough that the Mobiums didn't know his identity so he could still move freely without worry of retribution. I worried about his integration into the team, and whether or not we could eventually put everything behind us and cooperate, but as we wrapped up dinner, and retreated to different parts of the Shelter as night set in, I found myself at the main door leading outside, standing at the edge of the light in the darkness.

My gaze was to the stars as I listened to the sounds of sparring coming from within the building. Lexa and Matt were training, her first practice session since being injured so I guess you could say she was taking it easy on Matt for a change. Smirking at this thought I again turned my attention to the stars. I thought about Trius. Not him per say, but what his death meant. Not to the war or to the forces that now faced us, but what it meant to me to see another of my kind killed. I had no doubts that Matt hadn't done the right thing, but still there was a nagging something that made me ponder away at it. It was a feeling of detachment that irked me. I had seen dead humans, and I was part human of course, but I was also part Mobium. This death felt just like anything else I had seen before. Had I become that desensitized to violence that this didn't effect me anymore. I guess inside I was expecting something else, maybe a deeper feeling of kinship. Of course Trius had to kill me, so maybe that was the reason it wasn't bothering me as much as it should. After all he was my enemy, not exactly my fellow citizen of the cosmos.

"Hey," came a soft feminine voice to my side. Turning towards the dark with my hands folded across my chest, I could see Colleen walking towards me slowly, a soft smile on her face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Trius," I replied. She titled her head slightly towards me, and bit her lip which I guess was her way of egging me on. "I feel like I should feel something more about his death than I do."

"Why?" she asked, "because he was a Mobium?"

"Yeah," I told her. "He was like me."

"Yeah, but he was also trying to kill you too," she remarked. "Maybe that has something to do with it too. What if it had been Lexa instead?"

"I guess it would have been different," I said, trying to ponder that situation, though I really didn't want to think about it considering how close we had come to that scenario.

"What if it had been me?" she probed trying to take a temperature reading on that situation.

"Well then I would have been able to sleep easier at night," I jested, and received a punch to the arm. I laughed, and she feigned disappointment.

"What if it had been a human?" she asked. "Aren't we your people too? I mean that's what this is about right?" I turned away from her, not wanting to answer question, and turned to look inside. Lexa was rushing Matt, and Matt had caught her, and thrown her to the mat, pinning her to the ground. The two of them laughed as he leaned over her, and then a silence filled the room, and the two became oblivious to anything else around them. Slowly Matt leaned down, and placed his lips gently upon Lexa's. A moment later he pulled away to see her smiling face greet his now open eyes. He returned the smile, and again they pressed their lips together. Hearing a soft chuckle I turned to see Peter smiling from the catwalk above, a cup in his hand which he sipped, and locked eyes with me. My eyes returned to Matt and Lexa, happy that at least two people had been brought closer by this ordeal, but for a brief instant I felt a pang of jealousy, wishing that instead it had been Mady and I there. Almost reading my thoughts, Colleen chimed in.

"You can have that too," she said, as I turned to face her, her eyes full of hope. The light framed her face well, and even I had to admit that she looked radiant and gorgeous standing there. Part of me considered her offer for a moment, but brushed it away quickly. Seeing her chance escaping she made an argument for it, "Wouldn't it be better to share the time we had left with someone. Your devotion to her is noble, but isn't it also foolish if your life may end soon."

I looked at her and shook my head, "I can't be with you." She looked at me softly, as she slowly forced back the tears that I knew were behind her eyes, but as she stood there and watched me silently in the darkness, the desire burning in her eyes, I could only think of another. She was committed to her cause though, and I had to know the reason. "Why? I can understand your attempts, but why me? What do you see in me that makes me so desirable? No other girl has seen anything in me, not even the one I'm chasing right now."

"Because of the person you are," she replied softly, "and the things you have sacrificed. And if you can't be with someone else who respects you for that, only someone who doesn't even know you exist, then I'm beginning to wonder what's the point." Tears finally pushed out, and she brushed past me as she moved back inside. I watched her go towards her room, and as she disappeared into it, I looked up at Peter who merely nodded with a knowing look. I was loyal to a dream when reality had just rushed passed me to her room. I could have what I wanted with someone else, but would it really be what I wanted. I had seen the best, that which I wanted, why should I settle for anything less if there was still a chance? Especially with the end near.

I let bygones be bygones for the rest of the night, for the next day I had to turn my thoughts to another matter. I found myself sitting in a hallway in a very large, important building in the middle of Washington D.C. The hallway itself was quite large with marble floors, and pillars along with many paintings of famous American military victories. Sean, and Gaji, whom I had requested to be at this briefing were there as well, for we were there to brief the powers that be of what was going to come next. I suspected it to be more of a rushed briefing, and that we would have been inside by now, but it seemed that even in a moment of crisis the bureaucracy was at work.

"I thought we would have been in there by now," remarked Sean, echoing my own thoughts. "Every second lost is going to cost more lives."

"Maybe they realize that we've already lost anyway," suggested Gaji, bringing a darker side to things. "I mean am I the only one thinks that this is all in vain? That fleet you guys keep talking about is going to be here any day, and it when it arrives, its going to wipe us off the face of the Solar System. What exactly are going in there with? What plan do we have for a defense?"

Sean and I remained quiet, and silently exchanged looks with each other. Placing my hands together in front of me, I rubbed them together trying to think of a reasonable answer to his statement, but sadly none wood come, so we remained in silence. Sighing, I looked at Sean, and motioned my head to the side. Taking his cue, he stood up, and slowly walked down the hall some as if to get a drink. Sighing again, I looked at Gaji. "It's not that simple Gaji. If we tell them to lay down and die, we can inspire a panic. If they get panicky, they fall back on their safety toys, and nuke the place to hell and back. Then the Mobiums won't even have to exert a molecule to take the planet. If we tell them there's a hope, at least it will give them a will to go on fighting, even if sadly it may be to the last. Humans are good at surviving, maybe, just maybe, they can survive this. As long as the six of us stand though, then there is hope." Gaji remained silent for several moments digesting the information. "We're Rangers Gaji, and that means that we're going to stand on the front lines of this fight, and we may be the first ones to fall. Or, it might be like what happened last week, we're two of us may perish first, or three, or one. By wearing our Power Lenses we thurst our destinies into the hands of chance, and chaos, and any one of us, at any time could perish because of that. With Matt around, I know the team will be in good hands if anything happens to me. However, your armor was designed to be lighter then the rest of ours, using less of the grid so you can still morph successfully, but it leaves you with a burden of being the weakest to some extent. That being said, if anything happens to me, I want you to assume the Red Ranger powers."

Confusion filled his face at first, but slowly a feeling of understanding came about him, and in response he merely nodded. "I understand."

"Good," I told him. "Because this is not an offer I'd make to just anyone. You have the strength in you to be a good Ranger, even if you don't know it, or want it." At that moment Sean returned, and simultaneously the door in front of us opened up, and uniformed man stepped out of the doorway beckoning us into the meeting chambers.

"Keith," said the uniformed man, "it's good to see you again." It took me a moment to recognize him, but a grin crossed my face as I took his hand and shook. "Sergeant Andrews it's good to see you again."

"Actually its Captain now," he remarked indicating his insignia on his shoulder.

"How bout that," I said pushing past him as the rest of us entered the meeting room.

Crossing the threshold into the next room was like having the wind leaving your sails. The mood just a moment ago was calm, and almost serene, but in the room, reality caught up to us as we encountered several faces that stared almost in total disbelief and shock. Taking our seats next to Blake, the mood only seem to get worse as I took the brunt of many hard stares and disapproving looks. Folding my hands in front of me, Blake took the imitative to introduce the rest of our party, while Sean took over and slowly explained the situation from our perspective.

He began calmly. Deep down he was practically a train wreck, though he did a good job of not revealing this to anyone else in the room. "By now you've been briefed of the situation. I can't say that standing here in front of you is a place I'd thought we'd be several days ago when you participated in the hunt to try and bring us down. Irony seems to work in strange ways though, and here we are." His opening comments were met by several disapproving looks, and many eyes being rolled, but he continued. "I'd rather not be here, doing this job, but that isn't an option at the moment, so let's discuss what is. The Mobium Fleet will be here in days; more ships, and more troops then you can possibly imagine come with them. Up until now we've only seen the lighter version of their forces; battle droids, and their alien commanders, but I assure you their weapons are worse and more terrifying. However, there is still hope. It's not like the movies you've seen where Earth's weapons are all but useless and we are overruned easily. Without a doubt, the Mobiums will control orbit, and any craft or weapon launched from the surface will most likely be destroyed. However the air is still in contention. Human craft can be formidable against star fighter craft. The Mobiums don't really use any air to air missiles, however their beam technology is a little more poignant than the missiles, but as I said, contention is still possible. Ground combat will ultimately be the deciding factor in this conflict. Going up against the droids as the two next to me can tell you is a fight for survival every time. Even with our unique technology, the normal strike of one of these droids upon a human can be very damaging, and in some cases fatal."

"Will you be sharing any of this technology with us?" asked one of the military clad gentlemen in the room. "Anything that can aid us in the defense of our way of life?"

"Even if we did," I chimed in. "You wouldn't have enough time to adapt, and produce any of it. You'll have to make use of your conventional weapons."

"He means our nuclear arsenal," chimed in one of the civilian members of the delegation. "We'll just nuke the bastards to hell."

"As effective as that may be, the Mobiums will ensure they are spread out enough to allow for the maximum yield of that weapon to be used," I advised. "They'll be enough places for you to drop enough nukes to throw the world into Nuclear Winter, which will kill most life on the planet, and then the Mobiums will do the rest."

"What are our chances?" came a new voice, this one from the end of the table. He sat the head, and in discussions like this, of this magnitude, I don't think I really need to explain who he was. Everyone that sat at that table worked for him, the final call was his, and half of America had put him there.

That sad, all I could do is look at him, and stare at him the same way I would Matt who asked me a question about having special powers, and answering him the same way, in a very somber, unwavering, serious tone, "Our chances at best are less than favorable."

"This is all your fault!" exclaimed one of the military men, as he stood up with an outstretched hand, and a look of rage in his face. "Your family and your actions brought these people here, and now the entire race has to pay the consequences for it. We could of handed you over to them and this could of ended peacefully. We could have been saved, but now we will fall as a civilization because of your greed."

"Sit down General," commanded the voice from the end of the table. "Finger pointing won't help anyone at this scenario. He did not bring these people here, nor did he force them to invade our world. He has only sought to help us, and protect us from the beginning while we tried to trade him for technology. If there is anyone here who is owed an apology, it is him."

"No sir," I interrupted. "He's right. This is my fault. I can only imagine the way the rest of you look on, watching helplessly as the world you sought so hard to protect comes crashing down around everyone. I, however, have to watch from another vantage point. I have to face this next battle with the view that no matter how hard I try, I will fail, and my inability to succeed will mean the death of life. I will have the luxury of being dead though, while everyone else faces the consequences of my choices. It's a coward's way out in a way, but it's the path that my life must take, and I can do nothing to change it. We're all in this together, and I hope for the best, yet I prepare for the worst."

The room fell silent for several moments, though I doubt it was because they thought my speech was moving. It was the head of the table again that broke the silence, "When can we expect the first attack?"

"Before the fleet arrives," suggested Sean. "Polaris will empty his vessel of any remaining troops, and lead an attack himself, attempting to establish a new foothold for his troops, and his forces."

"Why wouldn't he wait for his forces to arrive in orbit?" asked one of the generals. "Then he'd be more than a match for the entire nation's army."

"Because he's the protégé of the greatest general in Mobium history," remarked Blake. "He's brash, arrogant, destructive, and full of pride. His reputation is on the line, and he'll try to prove he can take the planet himself with his limited forces."

"He won't," said Gaji, breaking his own silence. "Because we'll be there to stop him."

"How can you?" asked one of the generals. "There's only six of you. Your own leader has even admitted that he has foreseen his own death on the frontlines."

"Because we will," echoed Gaji. He looked at me reluctantly, and nodded, and then turned towards the head of the table, and his next words echoed the building confidence inside him. He had fought one battle as a ranger so far, dealt with conflict, and barely managed to escape alive, but something had changed in him, maybe it was my talk with him, maybe it was strength in knowing he could make a difference, but whatever it was, I believed him when he turned to me, and said, "We're the Power Rangers."

And indeed we were. Gaji's words echoed in my mind as I stared at the others gathered around the picnic table. Each of them was brought here under different circumstances, brought together by one cause, and united under teamwork. They had each achieved something different in their short time together, and coupled with their continuing efforts it had made them better people. Matt had come perhaps the farthest from a slow paced life in the middle of nowhere to being the Blue Ranger and defeating one of our toughest adversaries. His actions had changed him to the point where I barely recognized him some times. Lexa's assimilation into our society was still underway. There were little changes, barely noticeable to anyone else, except for maybe Matt, but it seemed like each day she almost became more human. Peter's were perhaps the least, except that maybe he had become more reserved, wrapped into himself. The death of our mentor Shen had affected him deeply, but he didn't let it show. Lexa was easily his superior in fighting which hurt his male ego, but he hid modestly. Peter felt the most removed from the team, but at the same time, the team wouldn't have been possible without him. Even Gaji who now stood with them had been swayed and lost some of his original animosity towards the others. Then there was Colleen. She had gotten along so well with the others, but the way she interacted with me left a rift in the team. I trusted her, and knew she was a good ranger, but part of me still wondered about her. There was so little we still knew.

"Alright guys," said Sean, as he entered the main area from the control area. "We've got business to attend too." The others quieted down as Sean approached them; I stood apart from the rest of them, standing with my arms crossed. The others looked at him expectantly waiting to hear if it was good news, or bad news. "We've detected movement from orbit. NORAD thinks that a drop ship has been deployed and is on its way to the surface."

"If they can't confirm it, they don't know where its heading do they?" asked Matt, as he stood behind a sitting Lexa.

"No," said Sean, "but now that the government is on our side we'll know when they enter U.S. airspace and get a better idea when we can track them there. Captain Andrews and his team will be ready for deployment as soon as that happens."

"Wow, backup," commented Colleen. "That's going to be nice for a change."

"Yeah," remarked Peter, "backup will be very helpful."

"Even so it will be difficult," remarked Sean. "The trick will be to repel their forces a drop ship at a time. Aircraft will be scrambled and attempt to destroy the last drop ship before they can ferry a lot of them, but it will be at full burn and hard to target, so don't count on them. However if we can do that, maybe the first battle will be in our favor."

"What about after that?" asked Colleen. "How do we stand there?"

"We kiss our asses goodbye," suggested Gaji. Everyone turned to look at him negatively, but he merely shrugged it off. "Big deal, everyone else was thinking it."

"Maybe," I said. "But if we're looking at the end, we're going to make one hell of a stand before we go out in a blaze. None of you here are forced to be here, and you can choose to leave now if you want too. Things are going to get hairy, and if we lose, there won't be any songs or legends written about us, because its going to be the end of all of them. So I don't know about you guys but I've always wanted a song about me, so let's give it our best shot out there." There was the sound of chuckling and beaming smiles all the way around. "But here we are, standing at our own line in the sand. Who wants to cross it and tap out?" The only sound audible was coming from the control room, as quickly Sean rushed out to find the reason for it. We watched him go, and then they all turned to stare at me, none of them moving or giving a reason to leave.

Sean came to the edge of the door and looked out, "It's San Fransico."

Nodding, I smiled, "I've been there before." A portal slowly opened next to me as I thought about the one place in the bay area I had been before. The portal became fully formed next to me, and I turned to the others. "Who wants to go fight some bad guys?"

"Just try to stop me," said Matt stepping forward and grinning. "What's one more hurrah?"

"If I let Matthew attempt this on his own, it can only create a perilous situation for him," remarked Lexa. "He can't do without me."

"I think that's the first time she's used a contraction," I told Matt.

"Yeah," said Matt, smiling back at her. "It is. How bout that."

"I don't think Polaris is ready for what's about to hit him," said Peter stepping forward.

"Nope," said Colleen standing up and joining us, "he'll never see it coming."

"Definitely," I said slapping Peter's hand. The five of us turned to face Gaji who still sat alone where the rest of them had been. "How 'bout it G-man?"

"Uh…I guess…" said Gaji, as he came to join us by the portal.

"Let's do it then," I said stepping through the portal. The trip as usual was no different than passing between two rooms, but on the other side, we could only watch as the drop ship hovered momentarily, released its cargo, and departed again. We could hear the sounds of blaster fire coming from in front of us, and several blocks away the battle had begun. On foot, we raced towards the conflict, and the bay, as the shouts of people began to drown out the other noises. It was only moments before the six of us came up on the first crowd of people rushing away from the first group of droids that had been deployed. Sirens echoed in the distance, but they would be no help. It would be some time before Andrews's team arrived as well, so that meant for now, it was just us.

Forcing our way past the throngs of fleeing people, we finally caught up to the action as we came across modern day urban battlefield. The droids were opening fire at anything that moved, and in front of us we could only watch as people were gunned down as they attempted to escape. Coming to a halt at the edge of the zone the six of us lined up, all of us were breathing heavily from our sprint towards the action, our stamina already worn down. As we paused though, I managed to pick out Polaris from the crowd. The brave, strong warrior was going to lead the charge himself, probably seeking retribution for his fallen comrade.

The droids spotted us, and Polaris, via his link with them knew we were there as well. Turning towards us, his unusually calm demeanor for a warrior was still present. He merely leveled his Psy Saber at us, and pointed. The droids froze in mid pose, and turned towards us, and charged.

The six of us took up a defensive stance, and without even looking I asked the others, "You guys ready?"

Track Insert – The All American Rejects "Move Along"

"Ready," came the answer in unison as the blasters on the droids began to charge. I watched the droids rush towards us, and inside, even know I'd done this a hundred times before, having the five others there filled with a confidence I hadn't known before. Maybe this is what I had hoped for the first time I morphed, my very own team of Rangers. Here I stood. The first real live Red Ranger, leading the first team of real live Power Rangers into combat as a team of six, our first, and most likely last time. Hell, just being there was worth the lifetime I had gone through already.

"Let's make some legends," I said. "Ranger Form!"

"ENERGIZE!" cried all six of us at once. The area around us might well have been the end of a rainbow as we were all covered in our respective colors, then stood there in our battle armor. The six of us all reached for our weapons, and brandish them in attack pose.

"Go!" I cried, and together the six of us charged the advancing droid army. I rushed towards the nearest line of droids in front of me, the handle of my Psy Saber at my side. My breath echoed in my ears as their forms came towards me. Each footfall I made echoed off of every wall of the nearby buildings. In the drop of a pin it began, and my Psy Saber slashed across the torso of a droid, splitting the automaton in half. With my outstretched blade to my side, I kneeled down and extended a mental shield as a wave of energy bolts came at me from the droids weapons. They struck me from all angles, and I could feel the tiny ripples as they stuck my shield, almost like when flies land on your skin. Standing up I dropped my shield, and extended my hand forward, and with it went mental energy blast which erupted from my body and mind, sending a droid fly backwards into a street post. Twirling my saber in my hand I advanced to the next droid and decapitated it with a swing of my saber, sending another blast to the droid behind it, forcing it to pieces.

Something was different, I could feel it. It was this burst of energy inside, like everything was easier. I knocked a droid on its side with my mind as it tried to rush me from behind. Sheathing my saber, I held up my hands, and slowly they began to glow red. A rush of air formed around my body, as I clenched my glowing fists, and slowly my body began to rise off the ground. An orb of energy formed around my body, unstable in nature it sent excess energy crackling off at the edge of it. Charging into the nearest line of droids, I struck them like a bowling ball. Their forms scattered like pins to the side, and immediately more rushed into fill their place. Overhead the drop ship returned and a new group dropped to the surface around us.

As they closed in around me, I went into a defensive stance. Without hesitation they all charged me at once, and all of us went into melee combat. As they punched I blocked, and the energy that ran through my body blocked their hits as I mimicked it with my hands. As I went to punch, a force would strike the droid where I had aimed, and it was so great it would leave holes in their frames. With a sweep of my leg, my energy extended to trip the droids in front of the wave that was released by it.

Breathing heavily I could feel the energy began to slowly fade from my body, and so too did the glow. Brandishing my saber again, I went into a tighter defensive position, awaiting the next round of attack. As one of the droids went for my chest with his fist, it lost an arm. The one next to it was slashed across the chest. Struck from behind, I fell forward as either a fist or a bolt of energy struck into my armor. Falling upon my knees, and my hands, I rolled to the side as another blast came at me. Taking out the legs of another droid, I found my way back to my feet. Bringing my saber in tighter towards my body, I let my mind become peaceful, and slowly I began to cut my way through the droids, until finally I cut a path to the center of their ranks were I found Polaris, and Lenoa standing apart with their backs turned to each other. They were controlling the massive force of droids in front of them, but as soon as I penetrated into their lines, they knew I was there.

My Psy Saber ignited in front of my face horizontally, a move I had copied from the Jedi of the Star Wars Saga. It was just a movie, while what was happening in front of me was real. The effect was for dramatic zeal, something Mobiums took fairly seriously, part of the right of combat. My chest rose and fell beneath my dark tinted armor as passion filled my veins, a passion forced on by anger. As I stared at the two of them in front of me, and felt the energy of my comrades behind me, an urge struck me, one I had not felt since Evan. Like Achilles facing Hector on the plains before Troy, my peace was no more, shattered by unbridled hatred, and disdain. I was ready to do something I tried valiantly never to do before. Something I took cautious time, and steps to avoid, but now in anger, I was going to disregard that control, and the countless hours of effort. I was going to kill.

Lenoa charged me first, but with a flick of my wrist I sent her flying into one of her crowds of droids. This left Polaris and I to ourselves, and we stared at each other as the battle raged around us. Weapon fire discharge was the only evidence I had that the other Rangers were still alive, for our com-link remained silent.

"We're ending this here," I told Polaris.

"These words have been communicated from you in events prior, but your drive has still yet to produce results," he returned. "I sincerely doubt this encounter will deviate from any of the others."

Raising my saber in an offensive position, I indicated my intentions to him. "The big difference is we've all gone all in. All the cards are on the table, and all the chips are in. There's no pulling back from this."

"You do not realize my reinforcements will be here at any moment to overpower every last force on this planet," he jeered. "Even if the result is victory, defeat will ultimately be your path."

"Maybe," I conceded, "but you're path has come to an end." Slicing forward with my blade, he leapt backwards and dodged the blow, igniting his own saber before he landed gracefully on the ground. Leaping off the ground, he raised his saber over his head, and as he descended towards me, he aimed for my head. Raising my own saber to block, I forced him backwards as he landed, taking the main impact out of his strike. It still pushed me back though, and I brought my saber back, twirling it in my hand before I slashed forward again. Blocking, he countered, and I slid to the side to avoid his strike. Spinning, I aimed my next attack at his legs, and as I slashed downwards I could feel him leaping above it, and flipping over my head only to land behind me. Dropping my saber behind my back, I narrowly avoided his thrust which I caught on the edge of my blade. Flipping myself to the side with the blade still behind me, I landed softly upon my foot, and tried to use the inertia to spin around with another kick, but it fell short of him.

As we stood apart, a droid flew between us, and slammed into the ground, skidding across it until it came to a stop. Turning we saw Colleen using her energy shield almost as an energy buzz saw, slicing droids in half, then bashing forward with her shield, but the distraction was costly as I felt a pain across my chest. Polaris had slashed my armor when I wasn't looking, causing a rush of sparks to erupt forward. Falling backwards some, I tried to recover myself and charge forward, but Polaris had the advantage. Thrusting forward, he sidestepped each attack, then sliced forward. Falling backwards I narrowly avoid a slice across the whole front of my body. Using my mental powers to right myself, I recovered, and threw a kick towards his head. He ducked under it, and slashed me across my left arm.

"NO!" cried Colleen, who fired two blasts from the cannons under her shield. Polaris deflected both of the shots with the edge of his mental blade. She rushed towards him, her shield charged, and tried to decapitate him with the edge of the energy field. He ducked under it, and then planted his booted foot into her back, sending her to the ground. Standing up, I thrusted again. His blade slid under mine, and he forced it higher into the air, then tried to come in with his own thrust. Letting my saber fall like the hand of a clock, I blocked his thrust, and spun backwards to open the distance between the two of us.

"Get out of here," I told her.

"You haven't been able to get rid of me so far," she said, returning to her feet, and using her shield to block several attacks from Polaris. "What makes you think you can get rid of me now?"

Un-holstering my Enea, it charged in my hand as I offered several bolts towards Polaris. Leaping in the air to avoid them, he was forced to bring his saber down near my hand. Missing on purpose, or knowing that I would avoid the slash, he continued with a kick to my torso which caused me to drop the weapon, as I fell onto my back. Raising the blade over his head, he was ready to deal the death blow when Colleen came up behind him and slashed him across the back. Turning to deal with her, left him free for me to kick him in the back of the knee which sent him down to his knees. Kipping up, I twirled my saber in my hand again ready to finish it when suddenly blaster fire was turned upon us from the droids around us. In our rush to finish Polaris I had forgotten my surroundings, but Polaris hadn't. With no time to react I received several dozen bolts to my armor. Screaming in agony, I dropped to my knees, and fell forward onto my face, and stomach, my armor crackling, and then exploding off of my body. Before everything started going dark, I could feel Colleen do the same next to me. What bothered me the most about those memories before my eyes shut was not that this was the end, and it was time to go, but that all I could focus on was Colleen's breathing, at least she was still alive.

End of Part 3


	15. Starlight's Requiem

Pain is the first thing that comes back to you when you take a hit like that

Pain is the first thing that comes back to you when you take a hit like that. It echoes through your body, like a baby crying, you feel the need to seek it out, and put an end to it. I could feel myself lying on some sort of surface as the pain wracked my body. It was soreness though more than anything. There weren't any broken bones, a quick inspection by movement confirmed that, but there were a few burns, and countless bruises. Placing my finger tips on the ground, I could sense that my hands were gloved, which meant I was still morphed. Thank god for the Ranger Armor, it probably prevented most of the damage I had suffered, but I already knew others weren't so lucky.

Opening my eyes I could see a set of bright lights hanging over head, casting a painful illumination into my eyes, forcing me to raise a hand to block it out. The light seemed to add more pain, but it also meant I wasn't somewhere dark which could have been worse. As my senses slowly came back to me, I became aware of another person in the room. Groaning, I slowly tried to push myself up when I heard her voice, "You're awake."

Pulling myself into a sitting position, I took a look around at my surroundings. I was in a metal cell of a design I had never seen in person. There was no door as far as I could see, but I knew it was seamlessly placed in the bulkhead. They choose a simplistic design, almost akin to the vessels from the Science Fiction from the era of black and white. Flash Gordon-ish if you will. A lot of silver seemed present but there was also several blue neons lighting crevices and providing additional illumination. From the vibration coming from the floor, there was very little doubt I was on the vessel that had brought the Mobiums to Earth. How they brought us here, and what became of the others was unbeknownst to me at the time. But seeing Colleen sitting on one of the beds in her armor with her helmet removed confirmed that I wasn't alone. Noticing that I was also missing my helmet I looked around for both, and found neither. "Where…?"

"They took our helmets," she confirmed, "and our weapons." Standard operating procedure so far it seems. The helmets were the only part of our seamless armor they could of removed, and if they had left us with our weapons, it would of meant a world of trouble later on when we came too. However THEY wouldn't number more than a handful considering Polaris had emptied the ship for the foothold assault he had mounted.

"How long was I out?" I asked her, trying to ascertain my bearings and hoping she could provide a little clarity to the situation. Her facial expressions indicated seemed less than confident though.

"I don't know," she said, "but I only woke myself shortly before you did."

"Great," I said, pulling myself to my feet, and taking in further observation. There was only the one bed, and no lavatories either. Again there was no door, or porthole into space either. There was only the four walls, the ceiling, the floor, and the lights. Very practical, and efficient. The Mobiums apparently had a lot in common with the Germans.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" she asked me, as I turned to look at her. I suspected she already knew the answer, but wanted me to confirmed her suspicions for her, though I knew it wouldn't help her find any peace.

"I think that's pretty self explanatory," I informed her sullenly. She turned her eyes away, and fought back tears of fear that she had been fighting for probably some time.

"So I guess its over," she conceded. She lied back onto the bed letting out a loud sigh, part relief, and part anguish.

"Maybe," I said, turning my back to her, "there still might be a way out. Maybe when they come to take us." I turned around and faced the bulkhead in front of me trying think of a plan to get out us out of here, but failing miserably.

"You mean me?" she said, sitting up in the bed and turning her eyes onto mine. Her tone was firm, and her confidence returned, but the dark nature of it set me off. "You mean when they come to take me?"

"What?" I asked, turning back to her. Her resolve was almost deadly as she stared at me.

"They're going to kill me," she told me. "Won't they take you to the person running the fleet that's coming? Sort of like a trophy?" Taking in a deep breath, I nodded in response, realizing she was probably right. Polaris had gotten his trophy after all, becoming the hero he already was in his own mind. He would prove himself worthy of being the apprentice of one of the greatest soldiers Mobius ever knew. I felt angry though. After all the hard work, all the time spent, all the effort, we had lost. Just spending all that time engaged in this activity, and feeling like it was wasted made me unhinged. I felt defeated in a way I had never known before.

"I'm sorry," I told her, not quite knowing what else to tell her. I was sorry she was here, that we brought her into this, and that it was all because of chance. Everyone else was here for a reason, good reasons, and she was just caught up in this because of my own inability to stop Polaris from entering my mind.

"It's not your fault," she replied. "We tried." Her tone was that of comfort but I could sense her feelings were preoccupied with her own peril. She was frightened, and so was I. We were very possibly facing our own demise, and for once I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"I didn't want any of this to happen," I replied, voicing my own thoughts. "We should of won, things should have been different." Was I just still playing superhero after all? The good guys win, and here we were on the losing edge of the sword. What did that mean about us? Were we really Power Rangers after all? Rangers win, and we hadn't; we had lost.

"Well this is the way it is," she responded, her voice sounding like she was quoting an article from an encyclopedia. Her tone was serious and stern, and disapproving. "And we can't do anything about it."

Confronting my own illusions was something that took a few moments, but I knew it was something that needed to be done. She was right, this was the sad state of reality, and I had just been hit with a large blast of it. Veering off course for an instant, I wondered if any of the Red Rangers from any of the shows ever faced a situation like this, and if so if they dealt with it the same way. Snapping back out, I realized there was no primer for something like this. I was blazing the path myself, though it was a bloody one towards destruction. "Just have to roll with it," I echoed.

Her gaze turned back to me, and became solemn. "When?"

"Soon," I said acknowledging her fears. "They don't like to waste time." Polaris no doubt put her here as way to get to me before I was taken before Harabec. He wanted my morale broken to make me less resistant. He was right though; it was working.

She jumped off the bed, and stood up straight. Her gaze was focused on me, and the look I had come to dread, the look of hope built on her face. Something came over, and her thoughts turned to another subject. I could sense her thoughts, her desires were clear by her body language. She knew she didn't have long to live, so she wanted to take advantage of it. "Maybe you'd grant a dying girl's wish then."

"We're not dead yet," I said, trying to sound hopeful and confident. In truth I was hoping I could just brush this last bit of awkwardness off. I wanted to comfort her, but not the way she wanted me too. There was still just too much left of my feelings for Mady left.

"Keith," her voice said, taking on a more serious tone, shaking me from my hiding place. "This is it. This is the end. We're not going to get out of here. Can't we spend our last few moments together? I don't…..I don't want to die alone."

"We'll find some way to make it out of this," I told her. "You're not alone Colleen. You won't be as long as I'm here." Not the answer she was looking for, she deiced to take action into her own hands. She grabbed my face with both of her hands and pulled it forward to look at her.

"I love you," she said, her eyes staring into mine. It was terryfing in a different fear I hadn't known before, because I knew she meant it. The thought of being with someone else other than Mady and enjoying it crossed my mind, and I guess in part, it scared me into thinking that maybe it might work. How could I give up on Mady though?

Track Insert – Snow Patrol "Chasing Cars"

"Colleen…." I started.

"She's just a dream Keith," she said, slowly pulling my hands to her waist. She knew what I was thinking before I could even tell her. Didn't this make her more right for me than any other girl? "I'm the real thing. Why can't that be enough for you?"

"Have you ever felt what its like to touch another's mind?" I asked her. "To understand her every thought? Do you know what its like to feel the opposite of being truly alone? A word humans haven't even come to invent yet. Not having to take faith in a higher being, but to know there are those here on this world that we can be whole with, be complete with? She could be somewhere on this ship, in danger, and I can still save her. Still be with her. I can't give up on that."

"Does it even matter anymore?" she asked me. Her determination to bring around to her was admirable, but she knew she was fighting yet another losing battle. This became evident within her eyes with every passing second.

"Every second matters," I told her, bringing my hands up to hers, and grasping them. I pulled them down as I did and held them in my own. "Every breath brings hope."

"She doesn't deserve you," Colleen announced, her voice growing angry as tears began to stream down her face. "She's done nothing to deserve you."

"Maybe I deserve her," I replied softly. She sniffed as tears filled her eyes, and slowly released her hands, and turned her back to me as she crossed to the other side of the room. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself.

"I guess you do," she said. "If that's how you want it." Suddenly an energy erupted in the room, a power was released and in front of me and I watched a transformation occur. It felt like a new presence had entered the room, and the feelings being emitted were fuzzy, like an old antenna TV that was losing reception. Before me, Colleen began to change. Her light curly blond hair began to darken to a darker hue of blonde, and it straightened. She practically shrunk before my eyes, losing several inches, and as she did the reception became clearer, and I began to recognize a familiar pattern. It was the pattern I had longed to feel for so long, so part of me wasn't even sure it was there when it finally appeared in front of me. I knew she was there before she turned around to face me, before I saw those familiar eyes that pierced through me, a look I hadn't seen her use since the day she graduated and looked up at me. She had been in front of me the whole time, beneath my nose, but somehow I couldn't sense it.

"Mady…." I stated in shock staring at where Colleen was a moment before. She still wore the Pink Ranger armor, for it had reshaped to her body as well. I stood in awe, not quite sure how to ask the questions I had in my mind. "How is this possible?"

"Sssh," she said, placing her finger to her lip, a sly grin playing across it. I thought about everything that had happened, but suddenly it began to piece itself together. The look on Polaris's face when Colleen removed her helmet, the way he attacked the apartment instead of going after Mady on the street below. The real demoralizing effect he wanted now. He had known all along, but I had been blind to it.

"But I saw you," I said trying to make sense of some of the finer points, "with that boy that night."

"You saw what I wanted you to see," she replied softly. She looked like I had imagined after these last four years, like I saw her from afar when she was distant. But now, now she was so close, and it made me feel nervous, anxious, and scared all at once. I had found her, hadn't I? "So you wouldn't see me."

She had never been lost though. She could of told us from the beginning who she was instead of pretending to be someone else instead. All those nights I laid awake, wondering if she was dead or not. "You've been deceiving us, me, since this all began," I said. "How could you do this? How could I fall for it? Again?" This was the Mady from before, when she had sided with Evan of her own free will, and only been my friend to distract me from everything going on around me. She had done it again, and I walked right into it. Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on you.

"Don't get all moral with me," she said sharply, her tone and demeanor changing. "You tried to shut me out of my own body. You took my life away, and my memories, Mister Power Ranger. Well they came back, and so did my old powers. I'm who I'm supposed to be, not your little lobotomized puppet." Her anger made her even more attractive, but in a terrible way. I found myself paralyzed as she looked at me with those eyes of rage, but I couldn't let her go with the high ground, not after all this.

"This whole thing has been a game to you," I retorted, trying to bring her back down to my level. "Just a silly little game to get back at me."

She shook her head at me negatively, "You always think it's about you. Maybe I did this for me."

"For your entertainment," I countered.

"For redemption…." she replied sharply. Redemption? "I think you know a thing or two about that. Maybe I realized I made some mistakes in the past. Maybe I knew you wouldn't be happy if you knew I was back in control. Maybe I just wanted a chance." A chance? Could this be real? Had she done all of this to try and bring some sort of closure to her life, to make up for the acts she had committed in the past? Or was this just some fast talking on her part, and I was going to let my feelings lead me into this trap.

"And this whole thing with trying to get me to fall for you as Colleen?" I asked her. "Some kind of test or something?"

"Something like that," she replied with a grin. Her mood softened again, and she even chuckled as she realized the situation again. We were doomed, and we were fighting about who was at fault the whole time. Regardless of her past actions, she had fought Polaris, and the droids, and never put any of us in harms way. Maybe she could be forgiven for some of the darker deeds of her past. "Can't exercise the demons all at once I suppose."

I turned my back to her, and cried "This is unbelievable! Outrageous!" I wasn't as angry as I put out, but I didn't want her to know that quite yet. Slowly she had closed the distance between the two of us without me noticing, and before I knew what was happening, she had wrapped her arms around my neck. Taken aback, I was surprised by her forwardness, and rewarded with one her beautiful smiles that I used to dream about.

"Just shut up and kiss me." My hands found her waist, her real waist, and I pulled her close to me without thinking. Our lips met like they never had before, and everything I had pent up, everything I had saved for this moment was released just like a mental blast to one of my opponents. All that I was went into that kiss, our first, and shortly thereafter most likely our last. Our minds synced in that moment and I didn't feel like we were two people, but one complete one. That's the best I could ever hope to describe it, because trying to give you something long and drawn out would be nothing more than the scribblings of gibberish. It was a feeling I'm not sure I've had since.

Opening my eyes, I pulled back to see tears sliding down her cheeks. I couldn't imagine what was going through her mind, or the darkness she had known because of me, but for some reason, all the forces of the universe had brought us here together. It wasn't chance that brought Colleen in, it was the redemption Mady was seeking that was the reason we had a Pink Ranger. Despite her deception we had still gone through all of this together, so I pulled her tightly into an embrace, and held her as she cried, and I remembered.

_I held her in my arms in a way I never had before. Her tears fell upon my shirt, staining it with water. For the first time in my life, I was connected to her, and it was more powerful than other connection I had before. It was everything I hoped, everything I wanted, every dream I've ever wished for, and the worst part was, that was the closest I would ever come to another life._

The wind whipped around both of us teasing her hair, and blowing my clothes in different directions. Above us, the screeches of the beach birds echoed in the air, letting us know where they were. The tips of my fingers were locked on her skin, stroking her gently as her body was racked with sobs. No words could be uttered from me, for none would help, or improve the situation, the only thing she needed now was a presence, and if hadn't of been me, then it surely would have been someone else. All I cared about in that moment was her, the only thing I've really ever cared about.

The light of the day was constant, yet dimming, and the blue of the sky was darkened with the grey of the night, and the purple and orange of a setting sun. I wanted her, but I never wanted this. I never wanted it this way. Her heart was broken, not by me, but broken nonetheless, and there was nothing I could say, nothing I could do, but hold her as she cried. Around us, unseen, my wings of mental energy stretched, and I covered us from the world about us, so at the very least, nothing would disturb us as she let her emotions out.

They could only have been seen by another Mobium, but once again I wrapped around us a field of mental energy, just like an angel would wrap his wings about another. Any thoughts of a world in peril vanished from our minds, for this moment, and living in this moment was our entire lives. While being a ranger meant every day counted for something, being in this moment, every second counted to me in a way those days of a Ranger never could, and for a split second I considered never being a Ranger again, just being with her. Maybe this meant that this was the end; maybe this was what it had all been about. Love. And I echoed this to her, the only way I knew how to: "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered softly as the seams in the metal behind us parted, and revealed a door silently. They were words I honestly believed I would never hear from her lips. Not since my mother's death had those words meant so much from one person, taken me back into feelings I had thought I had lost so long ago. I could feel the tears slide down her face as I held her tightly, and behind me the droids that had been sent for her slowly marched forward. We pulled apart, and I stared into her eyes, lost as usual, and feeling totally helpless again. I wonder why they always had that effect on me, why they couldn't drive me to strength rather than weakness. The droids appeared on either side of us, and placed their robotic hands on her arms. She stared deeply into my eyes as they pulled her away, and I could only watch as they pulled her back to the entryway where another droid stood with his blaster arm trained on me. Slowly they were pulling her away from me, and I couldn't even put up a fight. How could I let this happen? How could the Red Ranger fail his team like this? I already lost her before……

M

We had been locked in combat for a short time, and thankfully we managed to hold our own against the droids we were fighting. Each of our blows landed successfully, each shot hit its mark, and each block forced an opposing blow block. It couldn't last though. Fate was marching against us, and it was only a matter of time. We all knew it, even Keith, but he wasn't willing to give into it, so why should we.

Firing another blast from my Blazer, I rolled to the side, as Lexa flipped in front of me, and slammed her Knucklers into several of the charging droids. The sound of the energy slicing into the metallic armor sounded like a blow torch slowly slicing into metal. Our motion had become a fluid ballet. I would keep as many at bay from a distance, while she would charge any of those who broke through. Firing another shot, a droid in front of me lost its head, a glimpse of his fate was all I had before I turned to my side to let loose another blast. Hitting a target wasn't hard, as surrounded as we were, all I had to do was fire, and I would hit something. I just needed to make sure I didn't hit Lexa.

Firing several shots towards the center of the group, I managed to pierce a hole through to see Polaris and Keith locked in a battle with their sabers, like the dark side, and light side of the force coming together in combat. Again though it was only an instant, before I spun around and shot at another droid. One managed to break through the lines, and land a foot in my torso, forcing me backwards, and causing me to loose my footing. Lexa slashed into it though, spinning at the same time, then dove backwards over an energy bolt fired at point blank range. Landing in a split, she released a ray blast into one of the droids, as I blasted the droid that had shot at her. Doing a complete 180, I addressed the other side of our circle as more came in. Forcing herself back to her feet, I ducked to avoid a blast, and she rolled over my back, and took on the next set of droids behind me.

"How are we doing?" I called back to her.

"Our situation is not as optimal as I would hope," she replied.

"That well huh?" I shouted back. Turning towards the hole I had made, I looked just at the instant that Keith had been lit up like a Christmas tree. He dropped to his knees, then fell forward, and Polaris stood over him looking down over his foe. "Keith's down." I rushed forward trying to get through the hole, but it closed in with more droids as the drop ship arrived again deploying more droids onto the battle field, but this time Polaris also left, and I could tell he was taking Keith with him. "Polaris has Keith."

"The bastard took him," announced Sean over the communications link. His voice was heated, and disgruntled, and part of me suspected he was feeling more frustration than he had ever before. He had sat on the sidelines for all the battles, but now I think he wanted to be on this field with the rest of us more than ever. I'm sure anyone of us would gladly change places with him now.

"I really wish our backup would do something about that drop ship," said Gaji from somewhere on the battlefield. I could here the distinctive sound of the energy barrels of his stun baton's muzzles echoing over the noise of all the fire, and droids movements. It signaled life, almost like a pulse.

"They are not very punctual are they?" called back Peter, which at least meant they are still alive. His loud thunks were akin to a hammer hitting metal as his lance collided with as many droids as he could place it into, preferring the melee option over the ranged one. I could here all of our heavy breathing over the communications line, almost in a rhythm as we all inhaled and exhaled in sync, as a team.

"They took Pink too," reported Gaji. I blasted another droid, before being hit from behind with a fist. However as I stumbled forward I heard a familiar sound I had only heard reproduced in video games….rapid solid weapons fire. The next moment I could hear the familiar sonic boom of the drop ship as it moved in overhead. Cursing the arrival of even more reinforcements, I was rewarded in the next moment as the drop ship exploded in mid air, and two fighter jets raced over ahead. Their grey silhouettes signaled that back up had indeed arrived, a little late, but much needed.

"Some one sent in the marines," announced Peter. Turning I could see several Hummers rolling into the area and rapidly deploying marines. The men rushed out of the truck like firefighters on the scene of a blaze. Their dark weapons were loaded and ready, and several of them, even before they hit the ground had began to attack the Droid Army. Several of them began to take fire from the droids, and one of the Hummers exploded before it came to a complete stop. Metallic debris was launched into the air setting several parked cars ablaze as well, and forcing the battle line to regroup behind the wall of fire.

However squad after squad deployed and in time it was no longer four versus an entire army, and trust me, those odds were much better. The four of us renewed our attack with a stronger vigor and met the droids head on. Spinning around, I let loose with the automatic mode, letting the distracted droids take the hits head on. As droid after droid fell in front of me, I could tell they had reasserted their battle senses as I began to take fire to my right. I could only roll forward in time as a hail of energy bolts came flying towards me. Something about the droids had changed though. They had been moving in a tactical way before, but now it seemed as if they had been locked on a single task. The answer to my question was given as Lenoa shot off into the air, her mental energy shield blocking any bullets from the armed forces. It was only a short hop before she landed in front of me, or rather, next to Lexa. Lenoa had switched the droids into autopilot so she could better handle a grudge.

"Betrayer," she called out to Lexa, who spun around to face her head on. Lenoa's white hair was caught in the breeze of weapons fire, and her darker eyes were locked onto Lexa's armor, and helmet like fire, trying to pierce a hole into her enemy's armor to ensure a weakness. I had never seen contempt like that, and I could only imagine what it meant for Lexa. As I went back into combat myself, Lexa, and Lenoa becamed locked in their own private battle. Droids surrounded them and locked me out, which forced me into a position of trying to hold all the enemy units at bay with a ranged weapon. Wondering what I could do, I decided the only real choice was to try and create the fictional art of Gun-Kata, or at least produce a reasonable facsimile. Both blasters in my hand, and charged, I began to fire in all directions.

I fired out to both sides, then in front of me, then reached my hands backwards, and behind me, then across my chest, and for all my effort I think I managed to take roughly three droids out. I was rocked from behind by a blast of energy, and forced to the pavement, which was just in time as an RPG flew in front of me and blasted a group of droids bent on trying to take me down. Stunned, the bolt fire began, and I forced myself to my feet, retreating backwards trying to dodge and duck weapons fire. "Guys, pull back we need to regroup."

I heard a large clunk, and looked up to see Peter rocketing through the air, and landing nearby, with a large crash, the sound of which sounded like he went through a windshield. Rushing over to him, I could hear him groaning over the communications link, and moving slowly as he tried to pull himself out of the depression he had made in the parked vehicle. Pulling him out, as Marines rushed by, I helped him back to his feet, as he brushed himself off. "They're definitely a handful."

Another explosion rocked the ground, and the droids in front of us literally went to pieces as a plume of smoke rose. Gaji, in all his Green Ranger-dom, strolled through the smoke, a belt of grenades slinged over his shoulder, several clearly missing. His back was half turned to us, as he let out another volley from one of his batons. The bolts soared towards unknown targets on the other side of the smoke, and only a sound of impact could tell us whether or not they struck true. Turning his full back to us, he came up beside us, his weapon still trained on anything that might rush through. He looked us and nodded, "This would be much easier with more weapons."

"Perhaps a severe miscalculation on Keith's part," pointed out Peter.

"This isn't as easy as I thought it would be," said Gaji assessing the scene in front of us. "I'm not sure even the Marines are really making a dent in these forces."

"Well what did you expect?" I asked him. "We'd just infect the droids with some sort of computer virus coded in FORTRAN or something?"

"I want my goddamn Dragonzord," announced Gaji. "I don't care if I have to play a fricken flute, that thing would stomp these guys to little chunks of ball bearings." He accentuated the point by slamming his gloved fist into his open hand.

"I don't think our armor was ever designed to take on a full scale army like this," I interjected. "I think he only ever intended for the Ranger armor to act more as forward forces. Sort of like special forces."

"Yeah," said Gaji cynically, "but a few extra goodies would of helped. Didn't they at least have bikes with cannons on those? Make us harder to hit?"

"Where the heck would you like us to get those?" I asked him. He looked over to the side, and went over to retrieve something, picking up a knocked over Kawaskai Ninja bike, ironically green in color. Setting it down, he jammed one of his batons down into the center console. For a moment it looked almost like a futuristic attack bike, but then that faded as weapons fire flew past us.

"I'm good," he said to us, as he flung his leg over the seat. Starting it, it roared to life, and getting in close he rushed forward into the crowd of droids as more Marines rushed passed us. Watching him go in awe, I turned to Peter who merely shook his head.

"So much for regrouping," I quipped, watching Gaji tear off towards the droid army. So far I wasn't doing so well as second in command, and I was beginning to feel it.

"Satellite feed indicates that the Droids are being contained in their original perimeter," provided Sean over the communications link. "Depsite what seem like mounting losses, you guys are doing a good job of keeping them where they are."

"Yeah but for how long?" I replied. "It's only a matter of time before we wear down." We had been chatting for several minutes now as the Marines took the brunt of the assault, which felt strange. Part of me wanted to still be in there fighting, but I was still feeling exhaustion setting in from before. Lexa was still fighting, at least I assumed, because Sean would have told us otherwise, and I wondered how she could keep her stamina up for so long. We had never faced something like this. Never.

"Rangers!" called a voice behind us, and Captain Andrews rushed forward clad out in battle gear, and a big weapon. He came up beside us, and briefed us. "I have two detachments deployed. It's all I could muster on short notice. Glad to see your still alive though, where's Keith?"

"The Mobiums have him," I explained, "Polaris took him, and the Pink Ranger with him on the last run of the drop ship back into orbit."

"That means they're beyond our reach," said Andrews with a truly sad expression on his face. I had known that the two of them had known each other for some time, but Keith had never filled me in on how they had met, or what experiences they had together, but I could honestly say the news truly seemed to dishearten the man. He seemed to only let it bother him for a moment before he brushed it aside. "I've called in the National Guard, and pulled the cops back, figuring they'd only get in the way. Washington is going to be sending us a full regiment ASAP, but that's hours away, so this is all we have for now."

"Alright," I told him, both relieved and disappointed by the information "it looks like we're going to have to do our best."

"I just hope that's enough," he replied looking at me critically. We all turned though as an explosion rocked the ground, and we saw a large green blur flying towards us, minus his pilfered grenade belt. He landed in front of us, as debris from his charred bike floated around us. Pulling him up, I could tell the explosion had taken the wind out of him.

"Didn't go as planned?" I asked him cynically, offering him a hand to pull him back to his feet. Standing he turned back to the direction he had come as the droids filled the gap his flight had made.

His response took a moment before he finally managed to squeak out, "I'm ready to try that regrouping thing." His gaze was focused forward, so I turned to make sure we weren't being advanced on, when I saw the rank of droids had parted rapidly. Confused, I had no time to try to figure out was going down when we were all struck by a wave of energy that forced the four of us backwards behind the flaming line of vehicles into the main staging area of the armed forces. The impact took the wind out of all us, so we all sounded like Gaji, and even Lexa was lying there with us. It seemed the wave was like a bubble that expanded outwards.

Picking her up, I could tell she was the worst off, as it took more to get her back to her feet, probably because she was most likely at the origin of the blast. Forcing her arm around my shoulder I pulled her up as I slowly began to notice an absence of noise around us. Gone was the rapid fire of the solid shell weapons. Instead the only noise was the marching of the droids as they advanced on our position. Lexa took her own footing back, and gave us a sought after explanation. "She's regrouping, and they're going to meet us on as a traditional army."

"Captain," I said to Andrews standing nearby, "they're going to rush us." Staring forward, I made out the dark silhouettes of the droids advancing forward over the man sized flames. The fire was all that separated us from the potential destruction they proposed, but in a few moments it wouldn't mean anything. Looking at the other three, I realized that they stood awaiting their fate. A fate that would surely come unless someone stepped forward to guide them. I stepped forward, "Guys, we need to take down Lenoa, without her they won't have any form of organization." Turning to Andrews I addressed him next, "Captain, can your forces handle the droids while we take on Lenoa."

"We'll try," he said, then turned to face his troops. As he rallied his own troops behind us, I turned to the others, and tried to rally mine. They looked the worse for wear. We had taken a pretty good beating from our mechanical allies, but we were still standing despite several foolish ideas, my attempt at Gun Kata not withstanding. Its true we were tired, but we needed to find strength in that, and we needed to find that now.

"Alright guys," I told them. "We've made it this far, we just need to go a little bit further. We'll leave the droids to these guys, while the four of us try and take down Lenoa. She's not Polaris but she's still dangerous, but I think we stand a good chance. Peter, you and Lexa handle the melee aspect. You two are the best in hand to hand. Gaji, and I will cover you, and try to get her while she's distracted, maybe take out a couple of droids too."

"Sounds good," said Peter, as he nodded at me.

"We will attempt our best," said Lexa as she took up a defensive position, with gloved fists raised. Part of me wanted to just be with her, but we didn't have time for that right now, we were in deeper than that. Maybe after this there would be time.

Reaching down, and taking a hold of both of his stun batons, he charged them up as he spoke, "I think this bitch needs a timeout anyway."

"Lexa…" I started, wanting to explain to her how I felt at the moment.

"Matthew…." She started. Her voice was full of something I couldn't identify, and it was like nothing I'd ever heard before either. It was almost a mixture of sympathy, sadness, and concern. Just short of love. "Your feelings do not go unrequited."

Brandishing my own Blazer, I set it to single shot only, ready to face what was coming next. I had heard what I needed to just in case I had to make my peace after this all went down. Lenoa would not keep us waiting or wanting as she hovered slowly in over the flames, her droids piercing the fiery walls, their frames absorbing the heat. They marched forward as the armed forces met to counter them. As Gaji and I let loose with a volley of energy bolts, and Peter extended his lance, ready to meet Lenoa head on, a discomforting feeling passed within me. It felt like defeat, loss, like everything was going to happen to a plan that was already set out to a plan or a script. Like everything had happened for a reason, and the four of us were facing a destiny we had no chance of avoiding. It felt like this was the big finale.


	16. Fallen Grace

K

K

Slowly she inched towards the exit, trying to force herself free with every passing second. Her face read fear, and her mind echoed it as she looked towards me for help. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I watched them pull her away from me. I couldn't move, I couldn't resist, or I'd be down, and unable to help her at all. She pleaded, and begged, and called my name, and I couldn't speak, or say anything to relieve her discomfort. There were no words to make it any of this right, and I stood hopelessly motionless. I wanted to rush forward, to destroy all of the droids in front of me to stop them, but I couldn't. I was paralyzed in place by a single barrel of a single weapon of a robotic warrior programmed to shoot if I made a single inch of a step towards trying to stop them. We were too close; I couldn't stop the energy bolt. That's the way these cells were designed to work.

They moved in slow motion, slowly leading her away into the void behind them. But it was all too fast before her form crossed the threshold into the next room. Her last inch in, the droid with his blaster trained on me stepped forward, and then began to backup into the room its comrades had pulled Mady into. My tears faded, and anger began to build at my uselessness. My mind changed patterns and I began to hate myself for not being able to do anything at all, but my training told me to turn this anger in upon itself, turn it towards those who had forced me into this situation. I was up against a rock and a hard place, but if I didn't try, if I didn't do something to stop this now, I would always regret it for the rest of my life. However long that was going to be.

The feeling from the battle before began to return and I could feel energy build inside me, as this one goal of saving Mady dominated my focus, and thoughts. My hands had been resting motionless by my legs, and turning them outwards I opened them palm up towards the droid as it backed up towards the exit. The energy built until it began to consume my entire body, and silently my eyes flashed red. Pulling everything from deep down inside, I released a blast of energy from the palm of my hands. It arced across the room like a tendril of lightning, and crashed into the droid, vaporizing his attempt to return fire, and causing it to explode. I had already started running forward as the droids frame was turned into pure energy and melted away like our armor did when we demorphed. My gloved hands still glowing, I rushed forward into the next room, as the two droids holding Mady spun around to recognize an oncoming threat. I jumped into the air, extending my feet forward, I collided with the droid holding her on the right in a full blown out jump kick. He released his grip from Mady in an attempt to defend himself, but only for a moment as he flew forward towards the bulkhead. I landed on my butt, but I was already turned to release a blast of energy at the other droid holding her, and much like his comrade, his frame was converted to energy, and disintegrated right in front of me.

Kipping up, Mady turned back towards me after watching the droid turn to nothing, and regarded me in a confused manner. "What the hell was that?" Her expression read shock, and awe. It was the kind of look you give someone when they say something stupid at a party, or they do something amazing that you didn't know they could, like a back flip. This was a little bit bigger than a back flip though.

The energy began to ebb again, and slowly I could feel it leaving my body again, as my power levels returned to normal. But the rush of energy downwards was too much, and I felt faint, almost collapsing, if it hadn't of been for Mady who caught me before I fell to the deck. She propped me up, and I regained my composure. Attempting an answer to her question, the best I could muster up was, "I don't know."

Her expression became plagued with concern, "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, not in a negative manner, but in an unsure one. I turned around, and scanned the room seeing if there was anything about us. The only major difference was the presence of another door to the rest of the ship, which at least afforded us a better chance at escape. "We need to get out of here."

"Yeah," she said putting her hand up to her forehead, trying to gain her bearings, while resting the other hand on her hip. She turned around to look behind her, and then moved forward as if she had spotted something. Following her gaze I found her objective. They had left our weapons splayed out on table, minus our helmets still, but the Psy Saber, and Enea that I picked up as I joined her we're enough to at least raise my spirits. Taking our weapons, she looked up at me as we tucked our way our hopes into their holsters. She gave me the flash of a grin as we did, and I could only smile back at her. "Any ideas how we get out of here?"

"The star bay?" I suggested. "We can steal a ship, and get back to the surface."

"Do you know where we are?" she asked, trying to gain some sort of confidence that I knew where I was going. Brandishing my Enea as I walked back over to the door, I charged it up, and her answer was that of a high pitched whine. Looking around for the button to the door, for apparently it wasn't like Star Trek where they just opened for you, I found nothing. "Keith?"

"I have no clue," I replied, giving her a verbal answer to her question at last. I was still preoccupied with the door in front of me as she came up beside of me. I tried to rack my brain figuring out how this worked, but there seemed like there was no way for the door to open. But in thinking that, the door opened in front of me.

"What did you do?" she asked, as we both raised our weapons just on the chance someone else had opened it. We crossed into the passageway, and much to our surprise found no one waiting for else. However the answer to my question snapped into my mind, and I kicked myself for not realizing how obvious the answer is.

"It's controlled by thought," I explained to her. "Just like the droids. The computer reads the mental command, and the door opens. Most of the computers on this ship including navigation works with mental commands. Like the fighter craft."

"Great," she replied nervously. "So I better not get lost, or I won't be able to work anything."

"You mean Evan didn't give you mental powers?" I asked mockingly.

"He had mental powers?" she asked in a shocked manner.

"No," I replied. "Besides mind control it seems, but that's merely a matter of voltage I'm told. But he also couldn't shape shift his own body…." She looked over at me, realizing I was probably looking for an explanation as we snuck down the passage way in one of the two directions posed to us. We were very cautious, moving slowly, and constantly looking over our shoulders.

"Well…some tricks you learn yourself," she quipped quickly, as we slowly maneuvered through an intersection, still heading in the same direction. I looked at her tenuously for a moment realizing that I hated the way she said that, reminding me of the way she used to be. Part of me never got over the way she treated me before in high school, and the way she had joined Evan of her own free will.

"I'll never understand why you did what you did," I told her seriously. She looked lost in concentration as we moved down the hall, but I could tell she was just merely trying to avoid my question, or she was now giving me the silent treatment. "I couldn't tell you about me, because I didn't want you involved in this. Evan threatened you, held you as a trump card over me; it's why it took me so long to stop him."

"Did you ever think I could of handled it?" she asked me. "We were close, and you were lying to me the whole time. Do you know how that felt when he told me? When he showed me? That night he attacked you in the library, when you were with Alyssa. I was there." I hadn't expected that response, not at first though. It was always something I suspected about her, and why she did. But was it only my dishonest methods that made her turn to the dark side? I still wondered about that.

"So you weren't in on the secret, and you were so pissed off you had to go join the bad guys?" I asked her in a mocking tone. "If you knew why didn't you just come to me. Maybe we could of worked together, but no, instead you teamed up with Evan for revenge."

"It wasn't quite that simple," she said, not trying to sound emotional. "There were other factors involved." The conversation was delving into places that were difficult for her to remember, and even though she tried to block out her emotions I could still feel them beneath the surface of her mind.

"And world domination was one of them?" I asked her, still probing into her emotions. I could have let it rest, but I almost wanted her to boil over, to see what was under all of it, to figure out what drove her to what she did.

"Listen," she said, stopping dead in her tracks. "I made a lot of mistakes, alright? But I can't take any of them back, so here I am trying to make good on some of them. Can't you at least look at everything I've done so far as the Pink Ranger before you judge me on what I did when we were in High School? See this is exactly why I disguised myself, I knew you'd be pissed off."

She started moving forward again, as we came to another door that I opened for us which led to another passageway. I thought about what she said as we moved, and realized she was probably right, though I still felt like I had a legitimate reason to be angry with her. "Yeah…you're right. I'm sorry."

"Thanks," she said softly. "Now let's shut up and get out of here." The more we talked the more she started to remind me of her old self a little. It was the little things that she hadn't done as Colleen that she was doing now that reminded me of Mady, but spending all that time as Colleen had rubbed off on her, and she had other little mannerisms about her that were reminiscent of Colleen as well. It was like the two had merged to form one, and frankly it was a little freaky.

"So did you mean all that stuff you said, you the night we were outside?" I asked her. She had spent all that time trying to bait me as Colleen, I wondered how much of a game it was, and how much was real considering the little episode we had back in the cell. Things were real, but was more than a last stand kind of thing?

"You mean about loving you for who you are, and what you are?" she asked me nonchalantly.

"Yeah," I replied.

"You wish," she said, giggling. Sighing, we continued on. "I mean who really talks like that anyway?" I hated when she did things like that to me, but then again that made her who she was, so I guess in a way I loved it too.

"Well then why do you?" I asked her, still curious as to what the meaning behind the kiss had all been.

She snickered softly, amused by my interest in the matter, "Because…."

"Because why?" I asked her.

"Because you're the only person who's never given up on me," she said, turning to me and offering me a sweet smile. "Even when you're trying to erase every memory I have." As her words sank into me, the door in front of us opened slowly and we were confronted with a very different kind of scenery as the monogamous hallway parted to a great chamber. Before us lay a narrow catwalk, and as we entered we could look down and find below us a large pulsing orb of energy. The event was huge covering several stories back on Earth, and would take a good chunk of the rear of the space craft. Indeed this was most likely what the craft was built around as many different objects were aimed in the direction of the event. It's pulsing was reminiscent of a bass beat in techno, constant and on rhythm. It was a sphere of energy, almost like an energy bolt, but on a much greater scale. It made very little sound above that of a soft whine like the very beginning of the charge of an Enea. As we both peered over the side of the catwalk, Mady voiced her thoughts, "What is that?"

"It's a special kind of singularity," I explained to her. "It's what they use to power their ship, and what makes faster than light travel possible. It even powers the droids on the surface. Have you ever heard of Zero Point Energy?"

"No," she replied, which I suspected she didn't. I barely grasped the concepts, and my mother passed on almost no knowledge of it whatsoever. I did all I could just to identify it. "Shouldn't it be pulling us towards it?"

"It doesn't generate gravity," I told her. "It's pure energy."

"So if we knock this out the droids won't work anymore?" she asked her mind towards a plan of action.

"Well they have backup batteries that last a few days," I replied, "which is more than enough time for the fleet to arrive, and recharge them. So no."

"Well it was a thought," she replied. We turned our attention forward again, with her taking the lead for a change. I kept a constant vigil over my shoulder for any attempt to attack us from behind, but as we slowly made our way out over the center of the event, I began to feel a little safer.

"Promise me once this is all over we'll settle down," I told her as I turned around to look over my shoulder again.

I could sense her smile even as she faced away, but she tried to hide it by saying, "Who said anything about settling down?"

"C'mon, we'll get a nice house, a couple of kids," I told her. "It'll be nice."

"A couple of kids?" she asked me sounding shocked. "I don't want to deal with the stretch marks." I laughed, as I turned around, and she turned to face me with a soft glimmer in her eyes. It was a look I would have killed every man on the face of the planet for. We both stood there looking at each other for a moment. If we were normal people, maybe the look would have been shared over a candle lit dinner, or a walk in a park. If we were normal people we could have had a regular life, a life where we didn't have to keep our guard up all the time. We weren't regular people though, and for that split second as we dreamt of what it could have been in a real life, we dropped our guard. It was that split second, that's all it took to change everything. My expression was her only warning, as I watched him drop behind her, saber raised over his head. I spooled my energy up as fast as possible, but I couldn't be fast enough. I should have been faster.

She spun around; her Manta Shield raised, and she pressed it forward meeting the blade head on. The shield extended blocking the blade, but it also prevented me from getting my mental energy passed it. Giving up, I rushed forward, my saber jumping out in front of me as I pushed it away from my holster with my mind. I grabbed it and ignited it, as she was forced backwards. I leapt up, and over her, flipping in the air, and landing behind Polaris. He was now between the two of us, and as I brought my saber down towards him, he went to block. His voice came in all the mental frequencies as he boomed it into both our heads, it was mocking and patronizing, "It is apparent that the detainees have escaped."

I brought my saber back, and slashed again. He parried it, and sent it into the guard railing of the catwalk, slashing the metal in twain. I slashed again, and the two of us went into a dervish of slashes and blocks. Mady extended her energy shield, and rushed forward, trying to use the edge of it as a energy blade, slicing at Polaris, but Polaris easily could keep track of two weave patterns at once, and jumped backwards, flipping and landing behind her. As she spun around with the shield extended, he reached forward with his mental powers, and pushed us backwards, sending us to our backs as he used the shield against us.

Mady lost her control over the shield, and the energy barrier dropped, as we fought to return to our feet. Polaris was all too happy to oblige us though, as he slowly raised Mady off her feet, and held her suspended in mid air. She hung in there in, her form covered with the pink and black her face held in agony as she tried to struggle back. I opened my mental energy trying to force his back, and free her so she could fall to the deck, but it was no good, his was stronger at the moment. Polaris's eyes flashed white as he turned his gaze from Mady to me, and said, "Your final attempt to surrender is now. If I am met with refusal, I will terminate her life. Comply."

Track Insert – Ian Van Dahl "Try"

"Don't do it Keith," she said softly as she hung there, trying with every ounce of strength she had to fight against it, though it was futile. "Take him down now." The saber was still ignited, and hanging in my right hand to the side. If Polaris were a human, I would have been fine, it wouldn't have happened the way it did, but Polaris was a Mobium, he was different, and he could sense weaves. I had only to become aware of it, only think about it for an instant, before he knew it, and reacted, and that's what happened. I tightened my grip, and he knew that surrendering wasn't an option I plan to consider.

He threw her off the side, releasing his mental grip, as she was cast away like a rag doll. I pulled her back in as he came at me, and her body rushed quickly to the catwalk. I grabbed her hand, as Polaris slashed downwards, and in that instant I raised a mental shield of energy about my arm, catching his blade and Mady began to fall again. I held onto her hand, but she still dangled out over the singularity, as I knelt on the deck in front of her. Over me, a thin layer of mental energy protected me from Polaris's Psy Saber, as he pressed downwards using all his available energy to force me into weakness. I couldn't hold him off, and pull her back up at the same time, and I knew it, she knew it, and he knew it.

She was scared, and the tears in her eyes only served to remind me of her impending doom. She looked up at me, and as I was pressed on by both sides, the three of us seemed to take a collective deep breath for only a moment. She didn't cry though, she didn't plead, and beg for help like she had before in the cell when the droids tried to take her away. This was different. She knew this time, it was something in her eyes, something that scared me more than anything I had ever known before. Resignation. I wasn't ready to give up, especially when I got this far. I didn't want to let go.

"Hang on babe," I told her. "I'm going to get you back up." I gazed downwards as above I could feel my arm slowly being pushed down towards me.

She bit her lower lip, and then smiled softly as the tears began to run down the sides of her cheeks. She tried to sound brave, but her voice only came out cut with an edge of fear, as she said, "You need to let go of me Keith. If you don't we're both dead."

"Can't do that," I told her sternly, as I started to become strained from both sides of the spectrum. Every nerve in my arm burned as I held onto her, all of her weight being held by that single arm. Every nerve in my brain burned as I channeled my energy into block Polaris. Pain was everywhere, but I was too determined to let it hurt.

"This is bigger than me," she said. "If you don't stop him, who else will?" She looked at me, and that look that scared me senseless was intensifying, like she was going to do something I couldn't stop.

"I can't do this without you," I told her, hoping I could talk her out of what she was thinking, hoping I could hold onto her just a little bit longer. "All I am is because of you."

"Who you are, you became yourself," she replied seriously. "I didn't make you a Ranger, you did that yourself. I didn't save everyone's life at graduation, you did by yourself. I didn't bring together a team of Rangers with you. This was always you. It will always be you. So, let go of me."

I shook my head as tears began to slowly slide down my cheek. The pressure from above began to intensify as my emotions weakened my focus, and I let out an audible cry of pain. It hurt now. I had never been pushed to all my limits like this before. I had gone so far in all the years I had been a ranger, but this had taken it to a new level, and I didn't think I could handle it. "I can't let you go. I won't."

She bit her lip again, and then looked up at me, and all I saw was that intense look. She was scared, but her own courage powered through, her own sense of self sacrifice, her own form of being a ranger. I loved her so much at that moment, more than ever before, but it didn't matter. I could feel the muscles began to stiffen, as she forced herself to say, "Then I will."

Everything slowed down; everything went silent. She let go of my hand, releasing her fingers all at once. She slid slowly at first, then quicker as I tried to grab for what wasn't there; grabbing for her, grabbing for air, grabbing for hope. She fell slowly towards the energy below, her back toward it, her arms not even flailing as she resigned herself to her fate. The loudest cry I had ever made escaped my lips, as my world crashed around me, "NO!"

It echoed, or at least I thought it did, maybe I just hadn't stopped yelling it, as her form met the barrier of energy, barely visible amidst the light it generated, but there was this quick bright pink flash as she hit. Just a flash; that was all it took to wipe out her existence. It's what it took to extinguish her life. It's what it took to shatter mine.

The cry continued to echo through my ears, but all went silent suddenly. There was pain, I remember that, but only briefly. My mental barrier had dropped, as my focus, and concentration had evaporated watching her die. Polaris had cut into my back armor, piercing it, and getting through into my back. I had gone silent from the shock, and suddenly I collapsed onto the deck. My armor exploded off my body into pure energy leaving me completely exposed to his finishing blow.

M

Lenoa hovered over us for but an instant, and then everything rushed forward. She dropped in front of us, as the droids poured through the flames engaging the military. Lexa, and Peter were on her the instant she hit the ground, but Lenoa had gone supercharged. Peter's lance swung towards her, and she blocked it with her Saber as Lexa came in from behind her. She forced Peter backwards, and spun around slashing outwards, forcing Lexa to change her course. The two were now on opposite sides with Lexa next to Peter. The two female aliens charged each other again, with Lenoa parrying Lexa's thrust, and then landing a slash across her chest. Sparks erupted from the gash in the metal armor being welded by the energy as Lenoa's blade passed through her chest plate. Lexa's balance was upset, and she spun towards the ground, as Peter charged in to lay the pressure on Lenoa. He thrusted forward at her chest, but she bent over backwards to avoid it, and then using a blast of mental energy forced Peter off his feet, causing him to fall face first towards the ground.

Gaji, and I opened up on her with our ranged based weapons as our two teammates hit the ground. Lenoa was ready though, and raised a mental barrier to protect her from all of the blasts. Letting up, I looked over at the Green Ranger. "Gaji."

Gaji didn't need anymore forcing, as he rushed in with his batons. Spinning them around, he charged up the melee ends causing them to glow, with one blade against his forearm, and the other raised in an offensive position. He swung with his offensive baton, and Lenoa dodged it by stepping to the side. She swung again, and Gaji raised his defensive arm to block, catching the edge of her blade on his forearm with his baton. Swinging again, Gaji tried to take her head off, but she dropped to the ground to avoid it. I clicked off two shots, but she felt the incoming energy and blocked it and Gaji's next strike downwards to her head. Extending her hands, she stood up, forcing Gaji back, and preventing me from firing anymore shots.

Lexa found her footing again, and charged her Knucklers. The blades exploded from the metal grips she wore, their yellow energy crackling, and glowing. She stabbed forward, and Lenoa forced herself backwards. Going into a series of dervishes, both Lenoa, and Lexa became locked in a series of parries, and thrusts trying to force the other back, as Peter, and Gaji watched ready to strike. For minutes the two became locked in a cinematic struggle as energy crackled as the two weapons mashed. The two female aliens became flushed with wear, though only Lenoa who wore no helmet gave that fact away. When we didn't think they could go any further, Lenoa locked both of the Knucklers together by blocking one of Lexa's shots. The two aliens threw mental blasts at each other which met just above their weapons as they forced more energy at each other, until finally a volatile amount had built up, and the combined forces exploded forcing both of them back, sending Lenoa to the ground, and Lexa into the roof of an overturned, burned out hummer.

Retracting his lance, Peter spun it around his hand, and the business end of the blaster part of his weapon pointed out towards Lenoa. Opening fire, Lenoa blocked each energy bolt with her saber just like a Jedi. She advanced on Peter as she did, and when she made it close enough, she slashed at him, but Peter's lance had been extended and in melee mode he met her head on. Much like before with Lexa the two became locked in a series of blocks, parries, and thrusts, however this time, Peter spent most of the time forcing Lenoa backwards. The end result was different though, as Peter landed a successful hit to Lenoa's saber hand, causing her to lose the saber. It fell to the ground and became harmless as it could no longer act as a mental conduit to Lenoa's energy. She stared at it, and tried to bring it towards her with her mind, but as she did Peter came in with a thrust to her torso, and forced her back.

Creating an opening, I fired, and Gaji joined in with me, as Peter stepped aside to let the bolts through. Lenoa prepared herself, and created a barrier in front of her. The bolts struck into the mental energy causing ripples across the field, but still we continued, as we could see her began to visibly struggle with the force of the impacts. Lexa propelled herself into the air with her mind, and aimed at Lenoa from above with her Knucklers. Firing them with their beam ability, the energy struck Lenoa from above. Now being hit from three points Lenoa was forced to put more energy into the field, and then add even more as Peter began to open up with his Lance as he retracted it back into blaster mode.

Lenoa stood valiantly as the attacks came from all ends, her white hair being tossed about wildly by the forces whirling about her. She stood fully erect still, not one to be crushed beneath the force of the blows, with her arms spread out, but her face still betrayed her struggle as she forced her entire being into that shield. We thought we had her at last, but we had never known Lenoa's full capacity. Determined to win, she forced the barrier forward, slowly at first, but suddenly it expanded rapidly until it gave way into a full mental blast hitting all four of us, as well as all of the humans on the battlefield throwing us off our feet, and into the air. The droids remained unaffected, and still stood erect as suddenly their enemies had fallen at their feet.

The sound of blaster fire was the knell of death for many soldiers in the few seconds that followed. The four of us slowly pulled ourselves to our feet, barely aware of what was transpiring around us. We had landed near each other, but Lexa had taken the greatest fall as Peter slowly pulled her to her feet. My gaze was still on Lenoa as she slowly stood up. The blast had forced her to knees as she released it, but with every breath she took she seemed to regain some of the lost energy. We, however, were not as fortunate.

"I think I liked her better with the Saber," remarked Gaji from my side, but no one laughed, we were all too exhausted. People were dying around us. And slowly the droids began to form a circle around us, as the resistance to their numbers slowly began to fade. Reaching for my blasters, I attempted to grasp them in vain. All of our weapons had been scattered by the mental blast, and slowly we all came to the same conclusion taking up a defensive stance, as the droids continued to gather.

"This doesn't look good," said Peter softly.

"It hasn't looked good since we got here," added Gaji.

"Steady guys," I told them. My fist clenched as the droids suddenly began to move in unison, and Lenoa gazed upon us with eyes of fire. I felt a movement by my left hand, and my fist became unclenched as Lexa's hand slowly found its way to mind. For a second I let my guard down as it felt good to have an ounce of comfort.

"I did look forward to dining at the establishment you told me about," said Lexa mentally in a way that I knew was only for my mind. I smiled under my helmet, and my thumb stroked the back side of her hand as I let go, and resumed my defensive position.

"Alright everyone stay in tight," I ordered as we pressed our backs to each other. The droids around us raised their blaster arms as we looked on. Lenoa had retrieved her saber telekinetically, and stood ready to ignite it should it become necessary. There was a loud drone as the droids charged their weapons followed by a screeching silence as we waited for what came next.


	17. The End of Dreams

Hostility was around us as the silence continued to build

Hostility was around us as the silence continued to build. The only sound was the echo of my own breathes as I inhaled, and exhaled. Sweat dripped down my face inside the helmet which was usually nice and comfortable, but even now it felt stuffy. The droids took a step towards us, and then another. I tensed up as I anticipated their final attack. I lost track of the others around me, as the noise of my heart pounding grew louder.

"Sean," I said softly into the communications device.

"Standing by," came his reply, though it was shaky at best. His voice was nervous as he watched from behind his console back at the Shelter. I couldn't imagine how it seemed from his angle, watching as everything transpired, unable to do anything for us from his position. I could still fight, that was something. But him, he was just another viewer on the television.

"Make sure that you save all the video for any analysts the government might have," I told him. "It may come in useful to them later on." It was all I could think of in case we failed. Maybe the human iguneity would overcome this problem. Though, it didn't seem that way in Keith's mind.

There was a short silence before his reply came in, as soft as it was, "Alright."

I turned my head from side to side, and regarded each of the other Rangers without them seeing me. Clenching my fists, I knew that there was only one thing we could try. I looked towards Lenoa who beamed with victory as she stood amidst her droids who slowly closed in on us. Raising my head to regard her, I called out, "We surrender." The others looked towards me silently, not sure they were content with what I had suggested. I heard a hopeful sigh over the com line from Sean. I didn't want to admit defeat, but maybe it meant we could fight another day, maybe it didn't matter.

Lenoa's expression changed to a smirk, as she slowly stalked towards me, the droids holding still at her command. She came to within arms length, and stopped. Her expression changed to that of firmness, as she gave an answer to my request, "By Mobium code, I should accept your surrender. However, I am not Polaris, and your chance has already expired." Taking a step back she slowly began to float off the ground, her eyes glowing a fierce white as she did.

We watched her go, and as we did the droids marched forward again, the clanging of their metal feet ringing in our heads. They raised their blaster arms, and pointed, their weapons locked on us, as slowly they came closer, making sure that no matter what they wouldn't miss. There was a flash of light, and then another and it was like someone threw out the first pitch of the World Series and these were nothing more than the flashes of a camera. Next came the pain, cameras don't do that. It felt like I was being punched everywhere on my body. First my chest, and then my legs. I lost my footing, and fell to my knees as the blaster bolts struck me. The armor I wore slowly began to fluctuate around my body, leaving certain parts uncovered to the blaster fire as the bolts began to strike my skin. I collapsed onto my chest, the force of the bolts overwhelming my nervous system. My joints locked as another body struck the ground beside me. I could hear a scream from Lexa which came from above me, but that was the last thing I heard as the world started to go black around me, everything just became black. No sound; no sight; no feeling. And then there was no more.

K

I couldn't move, not an inch. Everything hurt inside. Her image flashed in my mind, striking the singularity and then disintegrating, and a tear ran from its duct and fell down onto the catwalk. Polaris stood over me ready to strike, his saber charged. But he didn't. He turned and began to walk away, confident that his job was finished. I could hear the echo of his bootfalls slowly tread away as I lay still. I felt a flash, a tinge of a pain, followed by an image of Lexa falling to the ground, her armor melting around her as droids continued to fire at the fallen bodies of the Rangers.

Track Insert – Breaking Benjamin "So Cold"

I gasped for air as the horrific image struck my mind, a sound that caused a thought, a vibe, a sound, that halted Polaris's retreat, and caused him to turn and look upon me. My breathing became heavier, and slowly strength began to fill my veins. I forced myself to move my arms, and my hands. I felt again, felt the grate of the catwalk, as slowly I pushed down on the metal, and forced myself back up. Polaris's pace quickened and he began to close in on me again quickly. Energy began to fill my hands again, and I felt the wave of rushing power slowly began to sweep through my body. It started with my hands, and slowly they began to glow as I stood up. The energy spread quickly up my shoulders as Polaris charged at me, releasing a blast of mental energy as he did. But I stopped it, with my mind, as it parted around me like a wave in the sea. The energy filled my torso, as he met me head on; offering a punch, which I blocked, and then an elbow, and again I blocked forcing him back, as the energy rushed down my legs. Offering my own blast he tried to block, but it rushed into him, forcing him backwards. He landed on his back on the catwalk as the energy covered my head. I could feel it on every inch of my skin, and even my eyes, as it clouded everything I saw. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was intense, and overwhelming, but suddenly it was everything, and I felt everything around me, every atom and molecule about me. I felt like I could reach out, and unravel the very air about me.

It stopped though, and began to fade. As it did, I became aware of my vision again, but it wasn't my normal vision, it was altered. It had readouts, energy readouts, armor status, and even weapon status. It was a HUD, but it wasn't the normal HUD I was used to. It was different. I looked down to see the armor that bore more red to it then before. To the thicker plates about my chest, to the buckler on my arm, with the energy cannon underneath, to the large pack on my back sporting thrusters. My wings of energy extended from my back above the thrusters, and as they slowly grazed the edges of the rail, I became aware that I could feel the metal as if I was touching it with my hands. I stood opposite Polaris wearing the armor I hadn't worn since the conflict began, the Guardian Armor.

His expression read calmness as he stood to oppose me though, taking in this new change with stride, and poise. "The Supreme Commander wears similar armor. I have seen him take damage in a battle, so you can not frighten me with your display of theatrics."

An orb of mental energy slowly began to form around me, as I slowly began to walk towards Polaris, my thoughts not upon my fallen comrades, but that which still needed to be done. I pulled my Saber from its holster in my thigh guard, and ignited it, but I knew we were about to take the battle to a different extreme. A similar orb flared around Polaris, and an instant later, he raced towards me. I met him head on, and the energy from our two shells collided forcing us both backwards. We were no longer standing on the catwalk, but aloft in the air. We raced forward at each other again, and struck each other again with the same result, but as we fell back we were further aloft. Again, and again we struck each other, as we lost track of where we were in the chamber. Up became down, and down became up, as we forced our energies to mesh, and meld, trying to force the other to yield. The only point of reference was the catwalk.

He tried to hit me from all sides, forcing me down, and up, and back until finally he dropped his shield, and struck my orb with his saber, causing it to crackle, until it cracked. I met his saber with mine, as we continued to stay aloft. He raced forward with his blade, and mine clashed with his, as he tried to flip over my head. I fell backwards, or down depending on the angle of perspective to avoid his strike. Standing erect in the air as he came at me again, I leveled my cannon at him and fired. As the beam raced towards him, he rolled to the right, and it went past him, striking into the wall of the chamber. His blade came down, and I blocked it with the buckler, forcing him backwards, as the force of his blow knocked me into the wall of the chamber. His next strike came for my head, and I rolled away, and then dropped towards the floor. He raced after me, his arms folded back against his sides, as we rapidly approached the ground. At the last second, I turned, and raced back upwards, and he continued to follow, until I spun around my saber bared, ready to drop it at his face. He flipped backwards, his legs kicking upwards, his feet landing a kick to my stomach, forcing me to spin backwards in the air. I leveled my cannon at him and fired. It blazed towards him, and he created a mental barrier to protect him. The beam struck it head on, energy crackling around him, but it kept him safe.

Releasing his energy, he let loose a burst of energy at me, and I raised my buckler to block it, but it knocked me backwards. His blade raised, he charged at me again tip first, aimed straight for my eye. I parried it away, but he slashed again, and forced me backwards as our sabers met again, and again. I slashed for his head, but he dropped below me, slashing at my ankles. I flipped forward, and fired downwards with my cannon, but he spun out of the way. My targeting scanner appeared on my HUD, and I aimed and fired at Polaris as he raced towards me, causing him to veer off. As he flew across the chamber, I continued to fire at him, but my shots were not on time, and missed. Frustrated, I look towards the singularity, pointing the cannon at it. A pang of despair caused me to flinch for but a moment, but instead I tightened my hand around the trigger, and pressed. The beam raced towards the singularity, and flew into it. At first nothing happened, as Polaris brandished his saber again, coming back at me. I flew upwards as energy began to surge from the singularity.

Spinning around, I blocked a slice from Polaris which forced me to the catwalk, sparks flying from underneath me as my armor slid across it, metal grinding metal. Polaris landed in front of me, and sliced downwards at the metal, but I rolled to the side, out of the way. I spun back around kicking him in the knee, and sending him down to his other knee. Kipping back up I kicked him in the stomach, and he flew backwards across the catwalk. Below us the energy sphere continued to surge out of control, and slowly began to expand.

I stood up slowly, and so did Polaris. We both fought to stand as our breathing became heavier. Our sabers, we slowly rose again in defense of the other, and slowly we started walking towards the other. Finally we were in range to attack, and he swung at me, but I blocked pushing him backwards. He slashed again, and this time it was broad, slicing the catwalk in twain in front of him. I thrusted my saber forward, but he parried, and spun around slashing. Blocking with my buckler, I came in again with my saber, and ran him through the abdomen with the psionic blade. Releasing its energy, I pulled the hilt away from him, and ignited the weapon again. He came at me again, enraged by the wound, and slashed, but I let loose a blast of mental energy forcing him to fall away. I rushed towards him, diving forward, and slamming on the thrusters to race towards him. Regaining his footing Polaris was ready, and slashed downwards, but I pointed upwards, and flipped over him, slicing the catwalk below him. Creating a full gash in the catwalk creating another split in the catwalk, and causing the cut off section to fall away with Polaris still upon it. Grasping for nothing but the air, he fell towards the singularity, forgetting for a moment he could fly. Almost as if he couldn't it seemed, he waited for the last instant to propel himself into the air, and land in front of me on the remaining catwalk, his weapon still ignited. Raising it over his head he struck again, slashing downwards, which I blocked with my blade, as he spun around off the recovery to slash at me again. Parrying, I came in with my own thrust, and he deflected it off with his blade, then came in and slashed at my armor sending sparks towards the deck. Bringing up my arm, I sucker punched him in the face, sending him backwards.

His ability to sense weaves were diminished as I had been moving with the weaves. He recovered again, and thrusted forward, and I raised my buckler allowing him to race forward into it, the buckler absorbing the energy from the blade. I bashed him with the buckler forcing him backwards, and knocking his saber out of his hand. Dropping it towards the singularity, he was unable to recall it with his mind, as I him again in the stomach with my shield, causing him more discomfort in that region. Again, he forced me back with my mind, causing me to stumble into the rail, and then he came forward, kicking with his foot. Catching it before it struck my chest, I wrapped my hands around it, and twisted, causing him to spin towards the deck. Landing he kicked again, this time causing me to loose my footing, and land on my side.

Gasping for air, the two of us lied there as the singularity surged, and spiked with energy. We stared at each other fiercely, for both of us had expended a great deal of energy to keep the other from winning, but now we were too tired. A large tendril of energy spiked from the singularity, arcing out and tearing into the wall. The event transpired behind me, and it was impossible for me to see it, but I felt that it was only the beginning. Looking over at Polaris, his eyes were filled with contempt, but slowly he forced his way to feet. Proudly he stood up, the first one to his feet, and slowly I moved my arm out from under me. He looked down at me ready to attack, until he saw the gleam from the edge of the barrel to the Beam Cannon. Taking one last look, he tried to put some distance between me, and him. He shot away with every ounce of his remaining strength just trying to get away. I wouldn't let him though, not after what he did. Watching him flee, almost in slow motion, was pleasing, almost devilishly so. I felt almost ashamed to feel the desire to kill. Almost.

Snapping the trigger, a beam of energy leapt from the cannon and raced towards him. Raising a mental barrier was no help to him, as he was too close. The energy tore through it, and then him, engulfing his entire body. In the next instant, there was nothing, and Polaris was gone. Dropping my arm to the deck, I revealed for a moment in the accomplishment I faced. I was pleased with myself, now that she had been avenged.

I fought every inch to get to my feet as the singularity began to race out of control, expanding, and then suddenly beginning to rapidly contract towards it center. My strength suddenly faded, and I collapsed back to the catwalk. Reaching, I was even determined to try and drag myself, but I couldn't even muster the strength for that. My hand faltered and fell to the grate.

"You have come this far," said a voice from behind me, and slowly a figure moved from behind me, to in front of me. The figure was an image of a person, a ghost, my mother. She didn't even walk upon the cat walk, she merely glided across its surface, as she bent down in front of me. "Can you not take the last steps?"

"I've finished it," I told her, my voice muffled by my heavy breathing. "I've done what's necessary. And I sacrificed to do it. Everything I have, everyone I care about, gone because of it. You, her, and now my pride."

Slowly she lowered her hand to place it on my helmet, and caressed it gently. "I know how hard this is for you, and how painful the loss is, but I need you to survive, to struggle a lit bit longer. I need you to get out of here."

"All I care about is gone," I replied. "Everyone I care about is dead. I have nothing left to fight for. No reason to continue. I'm not going any further."

Track Insert - Tiesto Feat. Matt Hales "UR (Junkie XL Air Guitar Remix)"

"The world needs you," she told me. "Your work is not done. A Ranger doesn't give up like this. You took up that mantle, and now I charge you with its duties, and responsibilities. Now get up."

"I've spent the last six years walking on the razor's edge. I fell off that edge, and everyone else has paid for that. Power Rangers are a story, this is real life, this is how it ends sometimes. This is real."

"My dear son," she said, as she slowly stood up. The ship rocked from an explosion elsewhere on the ship, and then again as another rocked it. "Get up."

"Leave me be mother," I told her. "Soon I'll be with you. And her."

The singularity contracted all the way in, and then in cataclysmic rush exploded. The forced ruptured the catwalk, and shattered the walls of the chamber pushing outwards. I could see sparks fall from the shattered walls, which no doubt reflected in visor. Finally the world exploded around me, and everything flashed white, before it faded to black. There was only black, and nothing else.

The ship buckled in high orbit. Pieces exploded out from the magnificent, sleek starship. Fire erupted into the vacuum, only to be extinguished as it consumed its supply of air. Sections of the craft erupted, splintering the ship into several chunks of corrupted and welded metal. Droids floated listlessly against the lack of gravity. Finally a giant force caused the rear of the craft to balloon outwards, until finally the entire craft became engulfed in flame, disappearing just as quickly as it erupted. Pieces fly in each direction, not sure of their final destination. The darkness of space, lit by the explosions, finally goes dark again. Dark, and silent.

"We're getting strange reports of a battle in San Francisco…."

"The strange robotic armies seem to be led by a man and a woman…"

"……appear to resemble the children's superheroes, the Power Rangers, the six of them…."

"The military has been fought back, and the "Rangers" have been surrounded….."

"…Phil, this does not look good, the Rangers are without their weapons. It looks like the female alien is approaching them now, perhaps to encourage their surrender. Wait…no it looks like she is about to engage them……oh my…dear god. The robots have fired on the Rangers, and the Rangers have fallen. The four of them are on the ground, their not getting up, and the robots won't stop. This is horrific, indecent. I can't believe it. I can't watch anymore. This is no kids show, this is a massacre, this is reality. God help us all."

The

End


End file.
